Les étapes
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Parce que tout bon conte se DOIT d'en passer par là (ou presque). Même quand les D sont aux commandes. Surtout quand les D sont aux commandes. N'est-ce pas, Ace ?
1. 0 : L'incipit

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon, au départ, ça ne devait être qu'un OS pour le Topic** Chiche **du** Forum de Tous les Périls **. C'est devenu vachement plus long... Il y a déjà douze chapitres et j'en suis à la moitié X)**

 **Grise m'avait mise ainsi au défi d'écrire, je cite : une histoire avec pleins de clichés de conte de fées (le dragon, la sorcière, la marraine-fée, etc) commençant par 'Il était une fois' et finissant bien, forcément, incluant Marco en demoiselle en détresse, Ace en preux chevalier et Thatch dans le rôle que tu veux ? Saveur Marco/Ace, si possible, mais pas obligatoire.**

 **Il s'agit donc d'un UA, contenant des relations entre hommes.**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda !**

 **Bêta : La magnifique, la merveilleuse Neechu. Si c'est aussi bien, c'est parce qu'elle a nettoyé derrière.  
**

* * *

 **0 : L'incipit, ou l'inévitable malédiction**

Il était une fois, il y a fort longtemps, dans un lointain royaume, un roi dont le rêve le plus cher était d'avoir une famille nombreuse. Il consulta pour cela une Reine sorcière, Charlotte Linlin, dont le grand nombre d'enfants était bien connu. Elle lui fit don de fertilité. Cependant, ce don fut à double tranchant.

Chaque nuit de pleine lune, les enfants nés suite à ce don se transformaient en animaux.

Le roi tenta bien de défaire la malédiction que ses enfants récupéraient inévitablement. Sans succès. Puis, l'un d'entre eux, âgé d'une petite dizaine d'années, consulta la sorcière à son tour. Elle consentit à défaire la malédiction, à condition que lui seul reste affecté chaque nuit et soit enfermé loin des siens.

L'enfant accepta et la sorcière l'envoya dans une tour gardée par un dragon. Son père, fou de chagrin et décidé à ne pas perdre un seul enfant de plus, ordonna que seul celui capable de lui ramener son enfant perdu pourrait épouser quelqu'un de sa famille.

L'histoire raconte encore que cet enfant était une fille. Alors bien sûr, de nombreux hommes et jouvenceaux essayèrent. Mais tous échouèrent, et personne ne revint jamais.

D'aucuns dirent que les sorts posés par la Reine sorcière les avaient tués ; d'autres que le dragon les avait brûlés.

Trente années avaient passé depuis et dans un autre royaume, celui de Goa, un enfant rentrait au bercail après trois longues années d'absence…

* * *

 **Et à tout de suite pour la première étape !**


	2. I : Le magnifique prince célibataire

**I : Le magnifique prince célibataire**

\- Prince Ace ! Vous voilà de retour !

Un jeune homme brun sourit au palefrenier en descendant de sa jument.

\- Oui Neven. Je suis content d'être rentré. Où est le roi ? demanda-t-il en flattant l'encolure de l'animal épuisé.

\- Dans la salle du trône. Il attendait votre retour avec impatience, tout comme vos frères.

Ace lui tendit les rênes et le palefrenier s'en saisit avant de mener l'animal à l'écurie. Le jeune homme traversa alors avec hâte la cour et monta rapidement les marches de la tour jusqu'à la salle du trône.

Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer pour manifester sa présence. Le roi Dragon releva la tête et sourit en l'apercevant. Il congédia leur intendant et vint serrer son enfant contre lui.

\- Comme tu as grandi… Devenir mage t'a étoffé, c'est Sabo qui va être jaloux ! Comment vas-tu ?

Le regard charbonneux du jeune homme s'assombrit, tout comme ses pensées.

\- Je suis passé par le royaume de Baterilla au retour. J'espérais sans trop y croire que vos informateurs aient exagéré leurs rapports…

\- Je suis désolé Ace. Je sais à quel point cette terre compte pour toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Jusqu'à ce que son père adoptif lui révèle la vérité, obligé par les événements, il ignorait que Baterilla était son royaume natal. Lorsque Akainu l'avait envahi, sa mère la reine l'avait confié à la famille Monkey D pour le sauver. Depuis, il avait juré de reprendre sa place et ses droits, mais il ne pensait pas que Dragon accepterait de l'aider. Il avait son propre royaume à protéger.

\- Cherche à te fiancer à une jeune dame de bonne famille et, à la place de la dot, demande une aide pour reprendre Baterilla.

Ace faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Dragon était-il devenu fou à proposer une chose pareille ? Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible !

\- Beaucoup de familles seraient prêtes à marier leur fille à quelqu'un d'un rang aussi élevé que le tien et si tu ne demandes pas de dot, tu auras encore plus de propositions…

\- Vous oubliez quelque chose, l'interrompit Ace, les joues rouges. Je...

\- Oh, fille ou garçon, peu importe, l'idée est la même ! le coupa Dragon. Peux-tu y réfléchir ?

Le brun acquiesça et, le bout des oreilles encore rouge, prit congé de son père adoptif. Il monta les marches jusqu'aux appartements de sa famille, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il poussa la porte, pour être accueilli par un boulet de canon humain. Il se rattrapa de justesse au chambranle, surpris comme toujours de l'énergie de son adorable petit frère.

\- ACEEEEE ! TU ES ENFIN RENTRÉ !

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Luffy, mais c'est pas une raison pour brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, rit l'aîné en ébouriffant les cheveux bruns.

Il décrocha le jouvenceau et le détailla. Son petit frère avait dix-sept ans, mais gardait encore quelques rondeurs de l'enfance, dont des joues toutes rebondies. Il avait tout de même bien grandi en trois ans. Son regard se fit néanmoins sombre en voyant une marque sur le cou du plus jeune. Il se pencha pour l'examiner, presque certain de savoir d'où cela provenait, mais Luffy s'échappa de sa poigne et recula.

\- Ooooh, mon petit frère est devenu un homme, un vrai ! le taquina Ace.

\- Pas un mot à Père ! Il ne doit surtout pas savoir ! s'effraya Luffy en mettant une main sur le suçon.

\- T'inquiète, avec moi ton secret est bien gardé ! Je peux savoir à quelle servante tu as compté fleurette au moins ? Ou quel valet...

\- ACE !

\- D'accord, je ne pose plus de questions sur le sujet, sourit l'aîné.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et discutèrent des années écoulées. Luffy l'informa du mariage de Sabo avec Koala, la fille d'un vassal proche de Dragon, et qui avait partagé des moments de jeux avec la fratrie. Ace n'en fut pas surpris. Déjà avant qu'il ne parte, Sabo regardait différemment la jouvencelle. Il était heureux pour son cadet.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, celui-ci se montra. Sabo fut moins expansif que le benjamin de la fratrie, néanmoins le plaisir de se retrouver était aussi grand.

\- Alors, maintenant mon frère est un mage ? Tu nous montreras ça à l'entraînement !

\- Koala va pas aimer… ricana Luffy.

\- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de tort, répondit Sabo en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu oublies que Luffy ment très mal, même moi je m'en souviens, rétorqua Ace avec un grand sourire. Et j'ai très, très envie de te voir te faire passer un savon par ta fiancée, si elle a toujours aussi fort caractère !

\- Tu oserais lui dire, Monsieur _Je-suis-à-la-recherche-d'une-fiancée_ ? s'enquit tranquillement le blond, en rajustant ses gants.

Ace grimaça alors que Luffy éclatait de rire. Zut, ses frères étaient au courant. Ils ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille avec ça, il le sentait.

\- Un fiancé de préférence, grogna l'aîné. J'ai pas envie d'épouser une cruche ou une pleurnicharde. Surtout pas une pleurnicharde.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire l'affaire, sourit mystérieusement Sabo.

Ace haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Son frère avait vraiment cherché quelqu'un qu'il pourrait supporter et dont il pourrait recevoir de l'aide pour reprendre Baterilla ?

\- La princesse maudite des Newgate, finit par lâcher le blond.

\- Mais t'es malade ?! Personne n'est jamais revenu de cette quête. Y'a un dragon pour la garder bordel ! Un foutu dragon !

Il n'avait pas dit non, remarqua silencieusement Sabo. Il calma son frère, et lui expliqua pourquoi il pensait que lui y arriverait.

\- Tu es le premier mage à tenter cette quête, et en plus tu es un mage de feu. Tu ne craindras pas les flammes de la bête. Tu es un bon soldat aussi. Et enfin, tu sais jouer de la musique, et ne dit-on pas qu'elle adoucit les mœurs et charme les créatures ?

Ace passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné par les compliments que lui faisait son frère.

\- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour les gens de Baterilla, souffla Sabo à son attention, afin que Luffy ne les entende pas.

Le benjamin ignorait tout de l'histoire d'Ace, même le fait qu'il n'était pas son frère par le sang.

Ace soupira.

\- J'y réfléchirais, d'accord ?

\- Parce que tu sais réfléchir, _toi_ ?! s'exclama avec beaucoup d'amusement Sabo.

Son frère lui adressa un regard noir, avant que Luffy ne le prenne par le bras pour l'entraîner aux cuisines, arguant qu'il avait faim. Il entendit simplement l'éclat de rire de Sabo en descendant les escaliers, et il esquissa un sourire.

Il était rentré à la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Vous aurez le droit à une étape par jour, vu que j'ai de l'avance !**

 **Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**


	3. II : La quête

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà la suite ! J'ai peut-être oublié de prévenir, mais comme les chapitres sont des étapes que l'on retrouve dans les contes, il se peut qu'ils soient courts.**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews, qui, je dois l'avouer, m'ont bien fait rire :') Si vous saviez...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, ou presque**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **II : La quête**

 _ou la princesse en détresse_

Deux semaines plus tard, Ace harnachait son nouveau cheval, un frison corpulent qu'il avait nommé Spade. Le jeune homme avait pris la décision de suivre les conseils de Dragon et de se mettre en quête d'un ou d'une fiancé(e). Il partirait seul pour être plus discret et se ferait passer pour un troubadour sur les routes, même si cela n'était pas digne de son rang.

Enfin, seul, presque. Son petit frère Luffy et un de ses suivants, Zoro, l'accompagneraient jusqu'au bourg de Castelneau, où un sorcier semblait s'être installé. Luffy était chargé par leur père de vérifier ces dires auprès du seigneur de la cité et si besoin, d'aider à chasser le sorcier.

Ace enfourcha sa monture, son luth accroché sur son dos et ses bagages sur la croupe de l'étalon. Le cheval renâcla et fit un écart. Le brun activa alors doucement sa magie pour le calmer. Il tourna la tête vers Dragon, occupé à donner ses derniers conseils à Luffy, qui l'écoutait d'un air grave. Ace sourit en s'apercevant qu'en fait, son petit frère ne faisait absolument pas attention à ce que disait leur père. Heureusement qu'à côté, Zoro était un peu plus attentif.

\- Hé, attrape !

Par réflexe, Ace tendit la main et prit au passage ce que venait de lui envoyer Sabo. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Son cadet lui avait offert un chapeau orange couronné d'un visage souriant et d'un autre triste. A la fois original et rustre. De quoi mieux se fondre dans son rôle de troubadour. Le brun remercia Sabo chaleureusement et s'empressa de le mettre.

Ace ignora le regard tout à fait réprobateur de son père et demanda à Luffy s'ils pouvaient partir. Le brun acquiesça vivement et s'empressa de monter sur sa calme et placide jument Merry.

Dragon s'approcha de l'aîné et prit une de ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Fais attention à toi et ne révèle jamais entièrement ton but. Si Akainu apprend ce que tu veux faire, il aura peut-être des doutes sur tes parents.

\- Personne ne peut deviner. Après tout, ma mère a tout fait pour que cela soit impossible, murmura Ace en retour. Mais je serais discret, promis.

\- Reviens-nous entier, souffla Dragon avant de relâcher sa main.

Ace acquiesça, puis talonna les flancs de Spade pour le faire avancer. L'étalon se mit en marche et Merry vint se placer derrière, suivie par la mule qui servait de monture à Zoro. Ils passèrent le pont-levis, et alors que Luffy était tout excité, Ace se retourna vers le château qui l'avait vu grandir.

Il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à son père adoptif pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il avait bien l'intention de suivre l'idée de Sabo.

Il irait délivrer la princesse maudite des Newgate et une fois qu'il l'aurait ramené à son père, demanderait en dédommagement une armée pour prendre Baterilla. Son plan comportait sans nul doute de nombreuses failles et peut-être au final se retrouverait-il quand même marié. Mais il préférait s'imaginer avec quelqu'un qui avait eu le courage de traiter avec la Reine sorcière qu'une midinette attirée par son titre.

Il ignora consciencieusement que, comme dans toutes les légendes, tout n'était sans doute pas véridique.

* * *

 **Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

 **Sinon, à** ** **demain pour la suite ! *fuit pour éviter Grise*****


	4. III : La fée

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Encore un chapitre assez court aujourd'hui, mais c'est le dernier aussi petit. Merci encore pour les reviews et les mises en favoris/follow !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf la fée.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **III : La fée**

SBLAFF !

\- Saleté de moustiques ! grogna Ace en se frottant le bras.

L'insecte qu'il avait voulu écraser vint voleter devant son visage et, exaspéré, le jeune homme invoqua une flamme au bout de ses doigts. Il s'en servit pour brûler l'ignoble suceur de sang, qui rendit l'âme dans un ''bzz'' désespéré.

\- Nan mais ! Je laisserai pas un moustique me pourrir la vie. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Spade ?

Son cheval hennit doucement, balançant sa queue pour éloigner d'autres de ces insectes. Le brun mit une main sur son chapeau quand un vent d'ouest se leva et se baissa pour éviter une branche. Il avait hâte de sortir de cette forêt. Au moins, il croiserait à nouveau des hommes et il ne serait plus obligé de parler à Spade pour se sentir moins seul. Depuis que Luffy et lui s'étaient séparés aux abords de Castelneau, c'était tout de même trop calme.

De plus, Ace serait soulagé de ne plus longer la frontière avec Baterilla, remplacée par celle du royaume des Newgate. Là-bas, il chercherait des indications sur l'emplacement de la tour de la princesse. Il espérait que les habitants se montreraient plutôt coopératifs.

Un bourdonnement le fit se redresser sur son cheval, la main sur le pommeau de l'épée dissimulée par son long manteau noir. Il plissa les yeux, examinant avec attention les alentours pour repérer la source du bruit.

Ce fut un remous de flux magiques dans les arbres qui attira son attention. Il leva la tête pour apercevoir une petite créature ailée assaillie par de gros corbeaux.

Ace sut très vite qui il aiderait. Après tout, il avait une sévère aversion pour les corbeaux. Quelques petites balles de feu firent fuir les oiseaux et la petite créature ailée, sans doute épuisée, tomba vers le sol. Ace la rattrapa le plus doucement qu'il put d'une main. Il ramena sa main vers lui et examina la petite chose délicate, pas plus grande qu'une poire. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps rondouillet luminescent, les ailes irisées diaphanes et les vêtements faits de feuilles. Il tenait dans sa main une fée des bois un peu enrobée.

La créature respirait doucement et était couverte de petites blessures. Ace ne savait pas trop comment la soigner, alors il décida de donner un peu de sa magie à la fée. Il relança son cheval, une main tenant les rênes et l'autre la créature.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite chose battit des cils et se releva en regardant autour d'elle. Ses cheveux oscillant entre le brun et le blond foncé formaient un carré autour de son visage un peu rond, et ses yeux bleus foncés se posèrent sur Ace. Elle ouvrit bêtement la bouche, avant de pousser un piaillement de peur, cachant son visage derrière ses petites mains potelées.

\- Hé, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, souffla Ace en élevant la fée à la hauteur de son visage. Je viens de te sauver de ces vilains corbeaux.

Le brun se trouva idiot, à parler à la fée comme il parlerait à son cheval. Pourtant, la fée sembla le comprendre, puisqu'elle baissa ses mains après un instant d'hésitation. Elle se mit debout lentement puis s'inclina profondément, comme pour le remercier.

\- Ce n'était rien, sourit Ace. Fais simplement plus attention la prochaine fois. Allez, va t'en.

La fée s'horrifia, les mains devant sa bouche et Ace sut qu'il avait commis une bourde. Les fées avaient un grand sens de l'honneur. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle resterait donc avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait payé sa dette. Et il venait de la congédier avec brusquerie.

\- Pardonne-moi, petite fée, j'avais oublié que tu voudrais payer ce qui pour toi est une dette. Tu peux rester, évidemment. Je me nomme Ace.

La fée sourit, creusant de minuscules fossettes au coin de ses lèvres. Puis, elle s'envola pour s'installer entre les deux oreilles de Spade.

\- Par contre, je ne vais pas continuer à t'appeler ''la fée'' tant que tu seras avec moi… murmura Ace pour lui-même.

Sauf que le brun n'avait jamais été doué pour trouver des prénoms. Et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle qu'il adopta par défaut.

\- Bon, je t'appellerai Truc !

La fée se retourna vers lui et secoua sa tête de haut en bas, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Même si elle fit la grimace, sentant peut-être que le nom n'était pas très élogieux. Elle détourna finalement le regard vers le chemin et enroula une fine mèche de la crinière noire de Spade autour de son poignet pour ne pas tomber.

* * *

 **Oui, Grise, finalement j'ai appelé la fée ainsi X)**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter non plus, je ne mords pas X)**

 **A demain !**


	5. IV : La chance

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **D'abords, merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews !**

 **Un chapitre plus imposant aujourd'hui, avec quelques petites notes au fil du texte qui sont mises à la fin. Surtout pour les chansons.**

 **D'ailleurs, fêtons l'arrivée de Thatch dans l'histoire !**

 **Disclaimer : Oda n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter de ce que je fais de ses personnages. Pour le moment...**

 **Bêta : Neechu **

**RAR :** **Guest : Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite !**

* * *

 **IV : La chance**

La traversée de la forêt dura encore deux jours, pendant lesquels Ace ne fit pratiquement pas de pause. Une fois à la lisière, il demanda à Truc de venir se cacher dans le col de son manteau. S'ils croisaient quelqu'un, ce serait plus discret que si elle restait sur la tête de Spade.

La fée rechigna un peu avant d'obéir, ayant une certaine confiance dans la mage de feu. Elle le sentait, même si Ace ne lui avait rien dit. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher, après tout, elle était née de la Magie.

Le chemin était désert, mais, en plissant les yeux, Ace aperçut au loin les contours de ce qui semblait être une petite ville. Il regarda où était le soleil et estima le temps qu'il restait avant que la nuit tombe. Il détermina ensuite la distance et comprit qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il voulait arriver pendant qu'il faisait encore jour.

\- Allez mon grand, encouragea-t-il Spade. Au galop.

Le cheval renâcla un peu avant d'obéir. Ace eut un sourire un peu dément en sentant le vent fouetter son visage. Il retint de justesse son chapeau de s'envoler et l'enleva avant de l'attacher avec peine au reste de ses bagages.

Le sourire d'Ace se fit plus grand quand il s'aperçut qu'au creux de son cou, Truc avait pris une intéressante couleur verdâtre. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré personne ayant le mal de cheval.

Il fit ralentir, puis s'arrêter Spade au bout de presque une heure de course, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer très longtemps à cette vitesse. Ace descendit, reprit son chapeau puis mit au pas l'étalon. La ville n'était plus qu'à une petite demi-heure de marche. Spade pourrait récupérer un peu pendant ce temps.

Truc aussi, par ailleurs. La fée commença ainsi à reprendre des couleurs au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Elle lui jeta alors un regard noir, peu effrayant de par sa taille, mais Ace s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir prévenue.

Ils s'approchèrent ainsi de la ville. Ace vérifia que son épée était bien dissimulée par son manteau et il resserra la sangle du luth dans son dos. Il enroula aussi solidement les rênes autour de sa main. Il ne devait être qu'un troubadour. La discrétion était de mise.

\- Ne te montre pas Truc, d'accord ? chuchota Ace.

Un piaillement discret lui fit comprendre que Truc lui obéirait alors qu'ils arrivaient devant une porte gardée par des soldats couverts d'une armure légère, gravée des armoiries de la ville : deux chardons enlacés .

\- Halte ! lui ordonna un des gardes.

Ace s'exécuta, stoppant Spade.

\- Que venez-vous faire dans la ville de Francheronce ?

\- Je suis troubadour. Je vais là où mes pas me mènent, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, répondit mystérieusement et avec un fin sourire le jeune homme.

Le garde jeta un œil sur le luth qu'il portait et demanda à voir ses bagages. Le brun ouvrit ses sacoches pour dévoiler quelques vêtements de rechange, une couverture et un peu de nourriture.

\- Très bien, vous pouvez passer. Vous devriez trouver du boulot facilement, c'est une semaine de foire. Bienvenue à Francheronce !

Ace hocha sèchement la tête et fit avancer Spade. Ils passèrent lentement les portes, le jeune homme prenant garde à ce que son épée ne cogne pas contre ses jambes ou celles de son cheval. Le bruit métallique attirerait immédiatement l'attention des deux soldats.

Il se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de la porte. Le brouhaha de la ville dissimulait bien le bruit de son épée claquant contre sa jambe. Il passa habilement entre les étalages installés de chaque côté de la rue, cherchant une auberge possédant une écurie.

Il remarqua quelques soldats qui patrouillaient. Certains portaient le même uniforme que les deux gardes à la porte, mais quelques autres arboraient un autre blason qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Peut-être des soldats venus d'une autre ville pour aider à maintenir la paix pendant la foire.

Soudain, Ace se retrouva sur une grande place et il soupira. Traverser la place serait compliqué, vu le nombre d'étals et de marchands. Il longea les habitations et tomba par hasard sur un vendeur d'armes qui le harangua.

\- Hé, le troubadour ! Ne crains-tu pas tes longs chemins sans arme ? Que dirais-tu d'un solide bâton pour te défendre ?

Ace fut tenté de l'ignorer. Seulement, poussé par la curiosité, il se rapprocha tout de même. Le marchand lui présenta plusieurs bâtons, mais un en particulier attira l'œil du jeune homme.

\- Et celui-là ?

\- Oh, il n'a rien de bien spécial. Le bout est renforcé par du métal, et il y a quelques gravures sur le bois, mais c'est tout.

\- Je vais le prendre.

Le marchand essaya bien de le faire changer d'avis et de lui en faire acheter un plus cher, mais voyant que le troubadour n'en démordait pas, abandonna et le lui céda. Ace le paya et il reprit sa marche. Il attacha le bâton à sa selle, un sourire aux lèvres. Si le marchand avait su quelle arme il avait là, le brun n'aurait jamais eu assez de toute sa bourse pour payer !

Il avait désormais un bâton créé exprès pour résister aux flammes. Le bout était renforcé par du tantale, entrant difficilement en fusion, et les gravures étaient en fait des runes empêchant le bois de prendre feu.

Il sifflota gaiement, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut traversé la place. Là, il se trouva face à un petit campement de soldats, arborant les mêmes armoiries inconnues que tout à l'heure. Le blason lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais Ace n'aurait pas su dire quoi.

\- L'étranger, n'avance pas plus si tu tiens à la vie !

Ace sursauta à l'injonction et stoppa brutalement Spade, alors qu'un des soldats le menaçait de sa lance, l'ayant vu s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

\- Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne connais pas la ville et je pensais trouver une auberge avec une écurie en traversant la place. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui pense que je vais te croi…

\- Suffit, Wallem ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ?

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt grand, sortit d'une des tentes. Il avait les cheveux bruns attachés en catogan, une barbiche noire et une cicatrice autour de l'œil gauche. Ace le catalogua tout de suite comme le commandant, au vu de sa posture et de l'ordre qu'il venait de donner.

\- Désolé Prince, j'ai préféré arrêter ce jeune homme qui s'approchait un peu trop du campement. On est là pour maintenir l'ordre, et j'ai crains qu'il ne nous cherche des ennuis.

Oh, un prince donc, comprit Ace. Les armoiries lui revinrent alors en mémoire et il sut qu'il se trouvait face à un des fils du roi Newgate. Le troubadour s'inclina profondément et il retint une grimace quand Truc s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour ne pas tomber.

\- Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement, je me suis perdu et votre soldat n'a fait qu'exprimer sa méfiance.

Ace se mordit la lèvre. Il détestait s'incliner, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

\- Oh. Un troubadour. Je doute que vous causiez de graves ennuis à Francheronce. Wallem, baisse ta lance.

Le soldat s'exécuta en grommelant, restant toutefois attentif aux moindres gestes du troubadour. Son supérieur demanda ensuite à Ace, sans aucune agressivité, ce qu'il cherchait avant de se perdre.

Le brun décida qu'il aimait bien ce prince, qui ne semblait pas ni avoir pris la grosse tête, ni se sentir supérieur au peuple.

\- Une auberge avec une écurie pour mon cheval, Sire, répondit doucement Ace en se redressant.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Sans vous, mes hommes et moi passeront sans doute une morne soirée. Je vous offre le gîte et le couvert pour cette nuit, ainsi que du foin pour votre cheval, si vous acceptez d'égayer notre repas.

\- Ce serait un honneur de me produire face à un prince. J'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Alors marché conclu ! Vous vous appelez ?

\- Ace, Sire.

Le jeune homme repensa à Brook, le musicien de la cour de Goa, et sentant que l'absence de nom de famille ferait tâche, précisa :

\- Ace Brook.

\- Très bien ! Attachez donc votre cheval avec les autres et venez me rejoindre dans ma tente. Je suppose que le voyage a dû vous épuiser.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis emmena Spade vers les autres chevaux. Il attacha les rênes au poteau et caressa le chanfrein de l'animal. Il le dessella et enleva ses sacs, avant de laisser Spade se coucher sur le sol. Puis, vérifiant que personne le regardait, Ace prit Truc et l'installa dans une de ses sacoches, avec une pomme pour dîner.

\- Tu ne fais pas de bruit, d'accord ? Je reviens demain matin. Bonne nuit, souffla Ace avant de refermer la sacoche.

Il défit aussi rapidement son épée et la mit entre ses affaires et son cheval. Il prit sa couverture et la rabattit sur Spade, à la fois pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et pour dissimuler son arme.

Il retourna vers les tentes et sentit les regards suspicieux des gardes sur lui. Il entra dans la tente du prince, et fut un peu surpris par l'austérité des lieux. Un simple lit de camp et une table avec une chaise où Thatch était assis.

Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus ce prince qui ne semblait pas être précieux.

\- Installe-toi sur le lit. On devrait manger dans une petite heure, mais je suppose que tu aimerais te reposer un peu.

Ace tilta au tutoiement, mais laissa passer. Après tout, il était censé n'être qu'un troubadour.

\- Je vais décliner la proposition, Sire. J'accorderai simplement mon luth, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Vas-y, ne te gêne pas pour moi. D'où viens-tu ?

Ace s'assit sur le sol et défit la bandoulière de son luth pour le passer devant lui. Il commença à l'accorder avec précaution, réfléchissant à sa réponse. Il décida de suivre le plus près possible son histoire et lâcha :

\- Je suis né dans le royaume de Baterilla, mais j'ai grandi dans celui de Goa. Ma mère a réussi à me confier à de la famille lointaine avant sa mort.

\- Oh, orphelin donc.

Ace acquiesça, fermant les yeux pour écouter le son des cordes alors qu'il les pinçait. Satisfait, il reposa son instrument à côté de lui pour se consacrer entièrement à l'interrogatoire du prince.

\- Qui t'a appris à jouer ?

\- Le musicien de la cour. Il trouvait que j'avais un certain talent. Il m'a appris à chanter, aussi.

\- Aurais-je le privilège de t'entendre chanter ce soir alors ?

\- Si cela vous plaît, Sire, je le ferai.

\- Laisse tomber le Sire gamin, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux, grommela le prince.

Ace retint la pique qui menaçait de passer ses lèvres. Se mettre à dos celui qui lui offrait le gîte et le couvert pour cette nuit était une mauvaise idée.

\- Bien, prince Thatch.

La grimace du plus âgé valait tout les discours, et cela fit sourire le jeune homme. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, ce prince.

\- Vous êtes de la famille Newgate, n'est-ce pas ? osa alors Ace.

Le prince se referma brusquement, comprenant où voulait en venir le troubadour.

\- Quoi, toi aussi, tu es un candidat au suicide ?

\- On dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs. J'aimerai bien tenter de charmer la bête.

\- … Pour la princesse ?

Ace ne remarqua pas le ton presque moqueur de l'homme à cet instant, et il répondit honnêtement :

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de l'épouser.

Ce qui était vrai en un sens, mais ne recelait pas l'entière vérité. Cela lui sauva la mise sans le savoir.

\- Tu sais gamin, je suis capable de déceler quand on me ment. Et là, tu as toujours dit vrai. Écoute, au départ, je suis parti sauver mon… ma frangine des pattes du monstre. Accompagner deux compagnies jusqu'ici, puis aux frontières du royaume n'était qu'un ordre de mon père. Comme tu n'as aucune vu sur la princesse, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à ce que tu m'accompagnes et tentes de charmer le dragon. À condition, évidemment, que tes talents me convainquent.

Ace retint de justesse sa mâchoire de choir au sol. Décidément, la chance lui souriait ! Il accepta vivement, espérant ne pas paraître trop suspect. Mais intérieurement, il sautait de joie.

\- Au fait, toi aussi tu as appris la musique avec la théorie guidonienne [1] ? l'interrogea Thatch, pour changer un peu de sujet.

\- Mon professeur était de la vieille école, alors oui. Ça faisait toujours rire une personne que je considère comme mon petit frère quand il me voyait déchiffrer des morceaux avec le principe de la main guidonienne [2].

\- Je vois, sourit Thatch.

Ils furent interrompus par un soldat, qui annonça que le souper était prêt. Ace prit son luth avant de sortir de la tente, suivi par le prince. Le repas fut frugal et rapide. Bientôt, les soldats demandèrent à Ace de jouer.

Le brun sourit et s'installa le plus confortablement possible avant de pincer les cordes. Les hommes reconnurent les premières notes et bientôt chantèrent en chœur la chanson à boire :

« **_Qui veut chasser une migraine_** ** _  
_**

 ** _N'a quoi boire toujours du bon_**

 ** _Et maintenir sa table pleine_** ** _  
_**

 ** _De cervelas et de jambon._**

 ** _L'eau ne fait rien que pourrir le poumon_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Goûte, goûte, goûte, goûte, compagnon,_**

 ** _Vide-nous ce verre et nous le remplirons._** ** _  
_**

 ** _[…]_** » [3]

Les hommes finirent la chanson en riant et tapèrent dans le dos du troubadour, plus accueillants désormais que méfiants. Thatch lança un coup d'œil appréciateur au jeune homme, qui cette fois enchaîna sur une pavane.

« **_Belle qui tiens ma vie  
Captive dans tes yeux,  
Qui m'as l'âme ravie  
D'un sourire gracieux,  
Viens tôt me secourir  
Ou me faudra mourir._**

 ** _[…]_** » [4]

Les chants s'enchaînèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Thatch ordonne à ses hommes de se coucher. Ace se releva en même temps que les autres, se demandant néanmoins où il dormirait.

\- Viens, lui indiqua le prince.

Ace le suivit jusqu'à sa tente et il reçut une couverture et un oreiller.

\- Je ne peux que te passer ça gamin, même si tu m'as largement convaincu. Il faudra que tu dormes sur le sol.

\- Alors vous m'emmènerez avec vous ?

\- J't'ai dit que c'était bon gamin. Dors au lieu de poser des questions stupides.

\- J'ai vingt ans, contra Ace. Je ne suis plus un gosse.

\- Oh, dors et tais-toi, on dirait mes sœurs !

La réplique fit mouche, puisque le brun se contenta de grommeler. Il posa son luth sur la table après avoir demandé la permission, puis il s'installa sur le sol.

\- Merci, Thatch, osa-t-il avant de fermer de les yeux.

\- Pas de quoi, gamin.

L'aîné rit en entendant son cadet marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. D'ailleurs, il se fit la réflexion que le damoiseau avait des traits fins, presque féminins pour un garçon de son âge. Encore un point sur lequel il pourrait sûrement le taquiner.

* * *

[1] théorie de Guido d'Arezzo, théoricien de la musique et auteur de plusieurs traités, Xème/Xième siècle.

[2] moyen mnémotechnique de lecture à vue pour le chant. En gros, les parties de la main représente des notes.

[3] _Chanson à Boire_ , par Tri Yann

[4] Pavane _Belle qui tient ma vie_ , Thoinot Arbeau, XVIème siècle. Si, si, c'est la même que dans Kaamelott (Merci Neechu :)

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite !**

 **Une petite review ?**


	6. V : L'auberge

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! C'est encore un chapitre plutôt long, puis on passera ensuite à environ 1K**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos adorables reviews qui nous font énormément rire, Neechu et moi !**

 **Disclaimer : A partir de maintenant, Oda peut s'inquiéter des personnages qui lui appartiennent. Moins Truc.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **V : L'auberge**

\- Atchi !

Ace renifla et resserra contre lui les pans de son manteau alourdi par l'eau. Fichue pluie. Il détestait l'eau, de par son élément. Truc, sous son oreille, n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle se collait contre son cou, tremblante et Ace craignait qu'elle n'ait pris froid. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas la déplacer sans alerter le prince Thatch, qui se trouvait à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme avait gardé ses distances avec le prince, hésitant à lui faire confiance. Il lui avait ainsi caché sa nature de mage, son épée - difficilement d'ailleurs - et Truc. Ace craignait autant la réaction du prince que celle de la fée s'il les présentait l'un à l'autre.

Un frisson parcourut le troubadour et cette fois ce fut une quinte de toux qui le prit, le pliant en deux sur son cheval. La pluie avait vraiment des effets néfastes sur sa santé.

Thatch dut avoir pitié de lui, puisque le prince sacrifia sa couverture pour la lui mettre sur le dos malgré ses faibles protestations.

\- Bon sang, prends ça gamin, ou tu crèveras avant la fin du voyage. Et je t'apprécie tout particulièrement, alors cela serait dommage.

\- Merci, Prince.

Le concerné grimaça.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je t'inciter à abandonner l'utilisation des titres ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un lèche-botte.

\- On m'a appris la politesse, et je serais un ingrat de croire en être dispensé.

Thatch leva les yeux au ciel, et Ace se permit un petit rire qui se termina en toux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés du petit régiment de soldats venus pour renforcer les postes frontaliers, l'aîné tentait tant bien que mal de lui faire abandonner les titres ronflants qu'il avait l'air de détester. Ace se faisait pourtant un malin plaisir de continuer à les utiliser. Thatch n'avait qu'à pas le traiter de gamin, voire de damoiselle quand il avait vraiment envie de l'énerver.

\- Tiens encore un peu gamin, on ne devrait pas tarder à arriver au relais des Quatre Vents.

\- M'appelez pas comme ça, grommela le plus jeune.

Il darda un regard noir vers le prince, qui eut un petit sourire. Si le troubadour avait encore la force de lui répondre, c'était qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça. Il s'inquiéta tout de même en voyant le teint plutôt pâle du jouvenceau, qui serrait fortement la couverture contre lui.

Une vague de soulagement le traversa alors quand il aperçut à travers le fin rideau de pluie l'ombre du relais. Il talonna son cheval pour le faire avancer plus vite, et celui d'Ace suivit le mouvement.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cour du relais avec un certain soulagement, surtout que la cour était en partie couverte. Ace soupira de bonheur, heureux de ne plus être sous la pluie. Il descendit lourdement de Spade, la couverture toujours serrée contre lui. Il vérifia alors rapidement et discrètement l'état de Truc. La petite fée avait fini par s'endormir sur son épaule, une main férocement accrochée à ses cheveux. Son teint était pâle et ses ailes moins brillantes que d'habitude. Néanmoins, sa respiration était normale, ce qui le rassura.

\- Je m'occupe de prendre une chambre. Va mettre les chevaux à l'écurie, ordonna Thatch.

Ace hocha la tête et, s'appuyant sur Spade, prit les rênes de Prune, la jument du prince. Il mena les deux animaux à l'écurie et, veillant à ce que personne ne le voie, utilisa son pouvoir pour se sécher un peu et se réchauffer, ainsi que Truc. Rien de remarquable, mais cela lui éviterait d'être malade demain.

Il enleva les sacs de voyage, son bâton, puis dessella les chevaux. Il les bouchonna ensuite pour essuyer l'eau qui ruisselait sur leur robe.

\- Monsieur, je vais m'occuper du reste.

Ace se retourna vers un jeune homme roux dégingandé, qui se tenait en retrait avec une certaine timidité.

\- Tu es le palefrenier ?

Le garçon acquiesça et le troubadour l'invita à chercher des couvertures pour les chevaux. Ace récupéra ensuite leurs affaires et se rendit à l'auberge du relais, où devait se trouver Thatch. Effectivement, ce dernier parlait avec celui qui semblait être le tenancier de l'endroit. En l'entendant arriver, le prince se retourna et lui offrit un sourire.

\- J'ai pris une chambre pour nous deux. Monte et change-toi avant d'attraper la crève. J'arrive.

Thatch lui indiqua la chambre et Ace hocha la tête, avant de monter l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il trouva rapidement la pièce indiquée et posa les sacs au sol, puis son bâton contre le mur. La chambre était composée d'un simple lit double qui le fit grimacer et d'une table, où se trouvait une lampe qui diffusait une douce lumière. Il prit délicatement Truc et l'installa sur l'un des oreillers.

Ace fit de même pour son luth, qu'il posa sur le lit, enlevant la couverture qui couvrait l'instrument et vérifiant au passage que l'eau n'avait pas fait de dégâts. Il détacha son épée et la glissa sous le lit, croisant les doigts pour que son compagnon de route ne tombe pas dessus.

Il enleva ensuite ses vêtements trempés et les jeta au sol. Il se dépêcha de se changer avant que Thatch n'arrive et vérifia à nouveau l'état de la petite fée. Il lui insuffla un peu de magie pour la remettre d'aplomb et chercha du coin de l'œil un endroit pour la cacher. Il se raidit quand son regard rencontra les yeux bruns chocolat du prince, qui referma la porte.

\- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire, fit-il simplement en croisant les bras, désignant de la tête la créature magique.

Ace soupira. Diable, sa chance venait de tourner.

\- Je lui ai sauvé la vie et depuis, elle me suit pour payer sa dette. Je ne vous faisais pas encore assez confiance pour vous en parler.

\- Je comprends, fit Thatch en hochant la tête. J'aurais sans doute fait de même. Comment l'as-tu appelée ? demanda-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour.

Le troubadour dut se faire violence pour que son regard ne dérive pas vers le corps bien dessiné du prince. Il concentra son attention sur la fée, les joues légèrement rouges, et répondit :

\- Truc. Elle s'appelle Truc.

Un bruit de chute le fit se retourner et il dut se retenir de rougir telle une pucelle en voyant Thatch au sol, à demi-nu, les pieds empêtrés dans son pantalon.

\- Tu l'as nommé COMMENT ?!

\- Chut, pas si fort, vous allez la réveiller, chuchota Ace.

Il en profita pour détourner le regard, prenant pour excuse le fait de vérifier si la petite fée dormait toujours. Il entendit le prince se rhabiller en grommelant et tourna à nouveau la tête quand il fut certain de ne pas tomber sur un spectacle qu'il apprécierait un peu trop.

\- Non mais franchement, râla Thatch, quelle idée d'appeler une aussi fantastique et belle créature ainsi ! Bien d'autres prénoms lui conviendraient beaucoup mieux ! Crois-moi, je me ferai un plaisir de lui en trouver un !

\- Chiii ?

Ace se tendit en entendant ce babillement bien connu et tourna la tête pour apercevoir Truc réveillée, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur Thatch.

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est que le prince Thatch. Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de lui. Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ace coula un regard au prince, qui acquiesça, avant de s'approcher tout doucement de la petite fée. Il s'inclina.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mignonne damoiselle.

Truc se mit à rougir, charmée, et Ace passa sa main devant son visage. Ça promettait… Bon, au moins, elle semblait accepter que Thatch ait connaissance de son existence.

La petite fée se mit debout et voleta jusqu'au plus vieux avant de s'incliner à son tour. Elle vint ensuite se réfugier dans la tignasse brune et bouclée d'Ace, ronronnant presque de bonheur.

Le jeune homme ne la laissa cependant pas faire. Il la prit par le col de sa robe, et la reposa sur l'oreiller.

\- On s'était mis d'accord, Truc. Tu ne t'installes pas sur ma tête.

La fée gonfla les joues, puis lui tourna le dos en croisant les bras. Ace leva les yeux vers le plafond et Thatch comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

\- Boude autant que tu veux, c'est niet.

\- Moi je veux bien, jolie fée, lui proposa galamment Thatch.

Truc tourna la tête vers lui et lui tira la langue. Charmant. Visiblement, elle ne voulait qu'Ace comme fauteuil.

\- Bon, le propriétaire a un endroit pour faire sécher les vêtements. Je vais les descendre. Tu devrais dormir.

Ace faillit protester en arguant qu'il avait faim, mais le regard du prince l'en dissuada. Il acquiesça doucement et soupira quand l'homme sortit de la chambre. Il sentait que Thatch le coucherait de force s'il n'était pas au lit lorsqu'il remonterait.

\- Truc, pousse-toi un peu, on va partager l'oreiller.

La fée obéit de mauvaise grâce. Ace enleva son luth du matelas et le posa délicatement contre le mur. Puis, il s'allongea sur le lit, le plus près du bord. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de partager son lit avec Thatch, alors il prendrait le moins de place possible. Dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, il s'endormit et Truc se nicha dans ses cheveux. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien dire !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thatch rouvrit doucement la porte et eut un petit sourire en voyant le troubadour déjà endormi et la fée dans ses cheveux. Son sourire ne resta néanmoins pas longtemps sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait ce que le gamin lui cachait d'autre. Il n'était pas idiot et avait bien vu qu'Ace faisait tout pour éviter les questions trop personnelles. Il ne lui avait encore pas menti, mais Thatch sentait que cela finirait bien par arriver. Le gamin ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Puis, le prince avait quelques sérieux doutes sur son histoire. En étant un troubadour, il ne devrait pas avoir un cheval aussi beau et imposant que Spade. Il semblait avoir pas mal d'argent dans sa bourse et même si son chapeau le rendait paysan et original, il n'en avait pas la langue et les us.

Il avait examiné les vêtements du gamin. Ils étaient de bonne facture et faits avec un tissu de qualité. Mais il n'y avait rien pour l'identifier dessus. Il y avait seulement quelques taches de sang dans le dos, qui lui faisaient croire qu'Ace s'était blessé avec l'attache de son luth et qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Avec un certain malaise, Thatch se décida à fouiller dans les sacs du gamin. Il n'y trouva rien qui puisse non plus compléter l'histoire d'Ace. Truc babilla en le voyant s'affairer au-dessus du sac de son sauveur et vint lui tirer les oreilles comme un enfant prit en faute.

\- Aïe d'accord, je cesse de fouiller, gronda à voix basse l'adulte. Mais arrête de maltraiter mes oreilles, ça fait mal bordel !

Soudain, un éclat métallique provenant de sous le lit attira son regard et malgré les babillements de Truc, il se baissa pour voir. Il sortit l'épée qu'Ace avait caché et son regard se fit sombre.

Décidément, le gosse était bien plus qu'un troubadour. Un cheval, passait encore, mais une épée… Il espérait presque qu'Ace ne l'ait pas dérobée. Cela le chagrinerait plus que le fait qu'il lui cache des choses.

Il examina l'arme à la lueur de la lampe, ignorant Truc qui lui tirait les cheveux pour qu'il repose l'épée là où il l'avait trouvé. Elle était plus fine et plus légère que la sienne, et d'une facture très simple. Le seul ornement était une fleur d'hibiscus rouge gravée sur le pommeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il se souvint de quelle famille royale cette fleur était le symbole.

La famille régnante de Baterilla, dont les membres avaient été décimé par Akainu quand il avait pris le pouvoir. Tous les membres de la garde et de la cour fidèles à cette famille avaient fui pour ne pas servir l'usurpateur, comme ils nommaient Akainu. Ce pourrait-il que ce gamin soit un de leurs descendants ? Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il voulait délivrer Marco sans se marier avec lui. Il espérait sans doute en récompense un geste de la part de leur père pour reprendre Baterilla. Mais pourquoi ? La famille suzeraine avait entièrement disparu. A moins que... Serait-il possible que la petite princesse, un nourrisson à l'époque, ait échappé au massacre organisé par Akainu ?

Ou alors le gamin avait trouvé cette épée par hasard. Après tout, vu la boucherie que fut la guerre de Baterilla, il était fort possible que des soldats aient perdu leur arme pendant leur fuite. Peut-être que Thatch s'imaginait des histoires.

Il rangea néanmoins l'arme, ennuyé. S'il avait bien deviné, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ace avait peur de lui faire confiance. Il devait essayer de le faire parler plus. Il devait mieux connaître Ace. Peut-être pourrait-il alors communiquer une bonne nouvelle à son père. Lui qui cherchait depuis longtemps un moyen de contrecarrer Akainu…

Le prince se releva alors que Truc essayait de réveiller Ace.

\- Laisse-le dormir, souffla-t-il. Je ne le confronterai pas à ce sujet. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je ne lui en veux pas.

La petite fée le sonda du regard quelques instants et Thatch fut surpris de la lueur protectrice qu'il lut dans les orbes bleues. Truc semblait prête à tout pour Ace. Enfin, elle se posa à nouveau dans la chevelure du brun et s'y lova confortablement. Thatch les observa avec un certain attendrissement. Le gamin était courageux, il devait l'avouer.

Néanmoins, il se demandait vraiment comment Ace réagirait en rencontrant Marco. Il avait l'air persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Le prince ricana, avant de se coucher à son tour de l'autre côté du lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Oh oui, il avait hâte.

* * *

 **Bon, la plupart avait déjà deviné que Marco était bien un prince et non pas un princesse X)**

 **A demain pour la suite ! (par contre, pour les pressés, je précise que ce ne sera pas avant l'après-midi. Le Bac, toussa toussa...)**

 **Une petite review ?**


	7. VI : La Tour Solitaire

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **(Conscience : Non, il n'est absolument pas plus tôt que ce qu'Aurore avait dit. Absolument pas. Elle ne serait pas sorti en avance de la philo, voyons !)**

 ***bâillonne Conscience pour être tranquille***

 **Voilà la suite, toute belle toute fraîche ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 **Merci encore à toutes pour vos reviews ! Si vous saviez, franchement...**

 **Disclaimer : Oda peut commencer à s'inquiéter de ce que je fais de ses personnages. A s'inquiéter beaucoup.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

 **RAR : Guest : Bien sûr, je n'oublierais pas mon chapitre hebdomadaire ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire !**

* * *

 **VI : La Tour Solitaire**

Le pas des chevaux résonnaient contre la pierre froide, noire et dure qui composait le versant de la montagne qu'Ace et Thatch gravissaient.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est par là ? demanda le troubadour.

Il resserra son manteau contre lui, cachant le bas de son visage dans le col pour se protéger des morsures glacées du vent. Sur le pommeau de sa selle, Truc l'imita, grelottant légèrement. Ace sourit en voyant le geste. Heureusement que Thatch leur avait acheté à tous les trois des vêtements chauds. Sinon, Ace n'aurait pas pu cacher sa condition de mage encore longtemps.

Néanmoins, il avait pensé à noter ce qu'il devait au prince. Il avait horreur des dettes et il rembourserait chaque Berry que l'aîné avait dépensé pour lui et Truc. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pensé à cela en acceptant l'offre de Thatch deux mois plus tôt. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se servir de sa bourse, trop bien garnie pour un troubadour.

Il n'avait pas pensé non plus que le prince serait horriblement curieux et voudrait tout savoir de lui. Ace avait failli commettre quelques gaffes, mais il s'en était toujours bien sorti pour le moment. Thatch n'avait pas l'air de se douter de qui il était réellement.

Néanmoins, lors d'une récente attaque de brigands, il avait été obligé de dévoiler son épée, son bâton étant resté accroché sur la selle de Spade. Thatch n'avait fait aucune remarque, mais Ace avait eu quelques sueurs froides à l'idée que le prince découvre la vérité derrière ses non-dits.

Puis il y avait Truc. Cette petite fée leur remontait bien le moral, mine de rien. Même si Thatch râlait, car elle ne souhaitait pas changer de nom si Ace n'était pas d'accord. Et comme ce dernier aimait bien contrarier le prince, qui l'appelait encore ''le gosse'', ''le gamin'', ou pire encore ''damoiselle'', le troubadour avait continué à nommer la petite créature ainsi.

Par contre, elle était un vrai danger pour leurs réserves de nourriture. Elle avait un appétit bien plus grand que ce que son petit corps rond laissait croire. Néanmoins, il était loin d'égaler le sien, pensa Ace en réchauffant discrètement la petite fée. Celle-ci le remercia d'un petit signe de tête.

Elle gazouilla néanmoins quand le brun se mit à piquer du nez, alertant Thatch. Ce dernier fit ralentir Prune pour se mettre au niveau de Spade, dont il prit les rênes alors que le troubadour s'effondrait sur son cheval.

\- Et une crise de narcolepsie, une. J'te jure Truc, ce gamin finira par avoir ma peau.

La fée, étant remontée entre les oreilles de Spade, siffla, réprobatrice. Même si la première fois qu'Ace s'était effondré ainsi sur son cheval, elle avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque et lui avait passé un savon monumental.

\- Oh, ce n'est qu'une expression. Je l'aime bien. Mais je l'apprécierais plus encore s'il acceptait enfin que je t'appelle autrement.

La fée fronça son petit nez. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait. D'ailleurs, elle aimerait bien qu'il arrête de tourner autour de sa mage comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse. Qu'il lui pose enfin la question qui semblait le hanter depuis le relais des Quatre Vents !

Thatch fit accélérer légèrement sa jument et Spade renâcla un peu avant d'accélérer à son tour. Ace se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge alors qu'il se redressait, un peu honteux de s'être à nouveau endormi en plein jour. Le prince lui rendit ses rênes et Truc babilla de contentement de le voir réveillé.

\- On est bientôt arrivé, Thatch ? demanda Ace en bâillant.

\- Quand l'air commencera à sentir le souffre, nous ne serons plus très loin. Mais commence déjà à te faire discret.

\- Ça sent déjà le souffre, Prince, souffla Ace, les yeux subitement dans le vague.

À l'intérieur de lui, sa magie s'agitait, tourbillonnant en tous sens. Ses flammes grondaient pour sortir et Ace eut besoin de tout son calme pour ne pas les laisser faire. La proximité grandissante du dragon ne l'aiderait pas à maîtriser son feu, surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas manipulé depuis longtemps. Puis, une magie rassurante et lumineuse vint calmer la sienne. Ace baissa la tête et vit que Truc était redescendue sur le pommeau de la selle et avait posé sa petite main sur la sienne.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il à son attention. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, la complimenta-t-il.

La fée rougit, et cacha son visage dans ses mains, gênée.

Thatch fit soudain signe à Ace de s'arrêter. Le prince descendit de son cheval et fut imité par le troubadour.

\- Tu sais, les draps que nous avons achetés dans la dernière ville ? Sors-les, nous allons nouer le tissu autour des sabots de nos chevaux pour étouffer leurs pas et être ainsi plus discrets.

Le brun acquiesça, et les deux hommes se mirent rapidement au travail. Une fois les sabots couverts, Thatch prit les rênes de sa jument et la fit avancer au pas alors qu'il marchait à ses côtés. Ace récupéra son bâton, qu'il mit dans son dos à la place de son luth. Il attacha l'instrument sur le dos de Spade, avant de suivre son aîné.

L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus lourde et l'air brûlant, chargé de souffre. Thatch toussa, la gorge irritée, et des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux asséchés. Ace était moins incommodé de par son élément, mais il n'en restait pas moins que la cime de la montagne était peu accueillante.

Le chemin de pierraille tourna soudain. Devant eux s'étendit alors un cratère profond ravagé par le feu, où rien ne poussait. Seule la tour où était prisonnière la princesse se dressait au milieu du creux, solitaire. Le dragon, grosse masse noire, dormait à son pied.

Le chemin redescendait et serpentait jusqu'au dragon. Ace examina l'endroit, sa magie grondant dans ses veines. Il devait éviter à tout prix de rester trop longtemps près de la bête, sous peine de voir sa magie lui échapper. Il abandonna donc pour l'instant l'idée de charmer le monstre avec son luth et se tourna vers Thatch.

\- J'espère que tu as un plan pour passer devant ce gros machin. Je ne crois pas que lui chanter la sérénade soit pour le moment la meilleure option…

\- Oh crois-moi damoiselle, j'ai un plan. Mais il ne te plaira pas. Du genre pas du tout. Malheureusement, je suis le prince et le plus âgé. Je décide qui s'y colle…

Et Ace regretta soudain de s'être allié avec cette abomination qui répondait à l'immonde nom de Thatch.

* * *

 **Et bonne nouvelle, demain, il y aura deux chapitres ! Remerciez Grise, c'est un deal que j'ai passé avec elle.**

 **Une petite review ?**


	8. VII : Le Dragon

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je poste en vitesse avant d'aller au Bac d'histoire, donc désolée s'il y a des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je m'en occuperai en rentrant.**

 **Parce qu'après tout, il y a deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Mais je n'ai absolument pas promis de les poster en même temps :)**

 **Remerciez Grise, on a fait un deal : Je sortais deux chapitres aujourd'hui et elle postait Les Aventures de Marco le Pénis et Ace Cul Ardent.**

 **(Conscience : Oui Grise, Aurore a osé te faire de la pub)**

 **Disclaimer : Oda risque de m'en vouloir, vu comment je maltraite ses presonnages**

 **Bêta : Neechu, qui se marre autant que moi sur les chapitres et les reviews. Si vous saviez...**

* * *

 **VII : Le Dragon**

Les mains moites, Ace tenait le plus fermement possible les rênes de Prune pour ne pas chuter. Il grommelait entre ses dents des insultes contre Thatch, et il se promit de le tuer. Ou en tout cas, de lui faire payer cette humiliation.

Quelle idée de le travestir en fille pour faire diversion !

Surtout que Thatch avait eu cette idée depuis un moment, il n'aurait pas pu sinon acheter à l'avance une robe et une coiffe pour faire un déguisement potable. Et le pire, du point de vue d'Ace, c'était de devoir monter en amazone sans selle adaptée. Oh oui, il tuerait Thatch et il prendrait tout son temps pour bien le faire souffrir.

Bon, il devait néanmoins avouer que cette idée reposait sur du concret. Les dragons adoraient les jeunes femmes et pas uniquement pour les manger. Puis, il était effectivement plus simple de tuer un dragon qui prenait forme humaine pour posséder une femme. Ça, Ace ne pouvait le nier, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus acceptables.

Il esquissa une grimace lorsque la jument trébucha sur un caillou. Il pria tous les mages les plus connus pour ne pas tomber du cheval. Sinon, il aurait beaucoup de mal à remonter sans l'aide du prince et sa fierté était déjà trop malmenée pour en accepter plus.

Ace déglutit lorsque la jument posa un sabot au fond du cratère et, malgré tout son courage, le brun était tenté de faire demi-tour.

Le dragon semblait forcément bien plus gros et massif que vu d'en haut. Son corps était d'un noir mat, absorbant toute lumière. Sa colonne vertébrale se hérissait de pics acérés du même noir qui continuaient sur la queue. De sa gueule dépassaient des crocs jaunies et luisant de bave.

En fait, Thatch l'envoyait au casse-pipe. Et une fois le dragon plongé dans sa digestion, peut-être avait-il l'intention de délivrer sa sœur. L'enfoiré. Heureusement qu'il ignorait qu'Ace était insensible aux flammes. Cela donnait au mage une plus grande chance de survie.

Prune commença à renâcler alors qu'ils s'approchaient du dragon et Ace décida de descendre. La pauvre jument n'avait rien demandé et si la bête les attaquait, le brun la laisserait fuir. Elle craignait plus le feu que lui.

La robe blanche retomba le long de ses jambes et Ace rougit. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise dans ces vêtements. La seule autre fois où il en avait enfilé une, c'était suite à un pari avec Shanks et l'autre rouquin l'avait fait aussi, donc il s'était senti moins idiot. Mais là… Il était face à un putain de dragon, sans armes, et dans une robe de la couleur de la virginité. Ses frères ne devaient JAMAIS l'apprendre. Il tenait à sa dignité et sachant que ses frères se feraient un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler, il risquait de mourir de honte.

Le dragon bougea et Ace se figea, alors que la bête ouvrait un œil. La créature se redressa et approcha sa tête écailleuse du troubadour. Prune paniqua et seule la main ferme qui tenait ses rênes empêcha la jument de fuir. Ace posa une main sur l'épaule de Prune et lui donna un peu de sa magie qui bouillonnait en lui. Cela la calma assez pour qu'elle reste tranquille alors que le dragon soufflait sur eux un air chaud et vicié.

\- Tiens, une petite femelle humaine… Que me vaut donc le déplaisir de cette visite ? demanda le dragon d'une voix profonde et caverneuse.

\- Je…

Ace chercha un truc intelligent à dire, mais son cerveau semblait avoir décidé de faire ses valises et de fuir le plus loin possible du dragon. Il eut néanmoins une idée et soupira d'avance, espérant que personne ne l'apprenne jamais. Sincèrement, Thatch était un prince en sursis.

\- Je suis poursuivie par des méchants hommes qui veulent m'amener à leur maître. J'ai pensé à me réfugier ici en espérant que mes poursuivants n'aient pas le courage de venir. Ils ont trop peur de votre Seigneurie, minauda-t-il en prenant une voix très aiguë qui lui fit horreur.

Le sol trembla alors qu'un grognement rauque déchirait l'air, et Ace comprit avec horreur que le dragon riait. Il était tout simplement en train de se foutre de sa gueule.

\- N'as-tu donc pas conscience des sévices que je pourrais te faire subir, damoiselle ?

Le dragon semblait avoir repris son sérieux, mais Ace voyait la lueur d'amusement dans son œil jaune à la pupille verticale. Le brun commençait à regretter d'avoir entrepris cette quête sur les conseils pour une fois malavisés de Sabo. Ou alors, il n'aurait jamais dû croire que le prince Newgate était sympathique. La seconde option était sans nul doute la plus probable. Il avait plus confiance dans le jugement de son cadet que dans son propre jugement.

\- Si, mais… C'est toujours mieux que d'être livrée en pâture à un inconnu. Vous serez gentil avec moi, Monsieur le dragon ?

Le dragon le fixa un instant avec stupéfaction, avant de se remettre à rire, jusqu'à s'en rouler par terre. Prune tenta de s'échapper, de fuir son prédateur naturel, mais Ace tenait trop bien les rênes, ayant peur de comprendre à quel genre de dragon il avait à faire. D'ailleurs, il grimaça face à l'haleine putride du dragon.

Depuis combien de temps la bête ne s'était-elle pas lavée les dents, au juste ?

Ce détail passa vite à la trappe quand le dragon se releva en ricanant. Sa respiration brûlante et soufrée empoisonnait l'air et rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable, même pour Ace.

\- Va-t'en gamine, je ne suis pas intéressé. Je préfère celui que je garde et qui se refuse à moi depuis des années. Les femmes, et d'autant plus les fillettes naïves comme toi, ne sont pas mon genre.

Le sourcil d'Ace tressauta. Thatch ne pouvait que savoir que ça ne marcherait pas et surtout, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une princesse qui était enfermée dans cette tour, mais un prince. Thatch endurerait mille maux pour l'avoir ridiculisé ainsi.

Ace remonta avec difficulté sur le dos de Prune et fit demi-tour sans plus se soucier du dragon qui se marrait dans son dos. Ses mains se serraient avec fureur sur les rênes. Le brun détestait qu'on se moque de lui et qu'on piétine sa fierté. Thatch devrait s'expliquer.

Et de préférence, avant que sa magie n'éclate.

* * *

 **A tout à l'heure pour la suite ! Une 'tite review?**


	9. VIII : L'heure de se mettre à table…

**Rebonjour !**

 **Chose promise, chose due. Voici le chapitre suivant !**

 **Disclaimer : Oda peut souffler sur ce chapitre. Juste sur celui-là.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

 **RAR : Gueste : Merci ! J'espère que ces deux chapitres te plairont, et courage pour le BAC !**

* * *

 **VIII : L'heure de se mettre à table…**

 _et de cracher le morceau._

Thatch se retint de déglutir en sentant le fil de la lame sur sa gorge. Vu le regard brûlant d'Ace, un geste et il mourrait. Il ne pensait pas que le troubadour prendrait si mal son plan. Enfin, le plan était surtout prévu à la base pour que Thatch puisse découvrir les secrets du brun. Mais le prince n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il avait de sacrés réflexes de guerrier et un très bon niveau de combattant, puisqu'Ace l'avait désarmé en à peine une minute.

\- Tu as une minute pour m'expliquer ce que tu avais à y gagner avec ce plan. Sinon, je te tue. Lentement, gronda Ace.

Des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux noirs et Truc sur son épaule fusillait le prince du regard. Thatch demanda à Ace de bien vouloir baisser son épée s'il voulait des réponses. Le brun l'observa un long moment, avant de finalement baisser sa lame pour la pointer sur le cœur de Thatch.

\- J'avais besoin de réponses à certaines questions que je me posais, et je pensais qu'en te poussant à bout tu accepterais enfin d'y répondre, répondit alors l'aîné.

\- Hé bien, c'est aux miennes que tu vas répondre d'abord. Est-ce que tu savais que ce fichu dragon était homosexuel et que te servir de moi comme appât, déguisé en fille, ne marcherait jamais ?

\- Oui.

\- M'as-tu délibérément menti sur le sexe de la personne enfermée dans la tour ?

\- Non. Tu t'es convaincu tout seul, tu ne m'as jamais posé la question. Et comme tu ne souhaitais pas l'épouser, je ne croyais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un élément important.

Ace eut une grimace.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la légende se trompait à ce point, aussi… souffla-t-il pour lui-même, avant de retourner son attention vers le prince. Pourquoi ce plan alors ?

\- Je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui me cache pendant des semaines qu'il a une épée, surtout quand cette dernière arbore le blason de la maison Portgas D. Je ne peux pas faire confiance à un troubadour qui est bien plus que ce qu'il ne paraît. Je ne souhaite pas que tu m'aides à sauver mon frère tant que j'ignore ce que tu veux en retour !

Thatch eut un soupir de soulagement quand Ace rangea finalement son arme.

\- Je vais remettre des vêtements plus approprié, fit simplement le plus jeune en désignant sa robe. On continuera cette conversation après, et je te révélerai tout ce que je peux sans te mettre en danger. Truc, avertis-moi s'il essaye de me faire un coup fourré.

La petite fée hocha la tête, bien décidé à ne plus laisser le prince embêter sa mage. Le brun prit ses vêtements et s'éloigna en grommelant.

Ace revint quelques minutes plus tard, changé et beaucoup plus serein. Il invita Thatch à s'asseoir, et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir exactement.

\- Qui es-tu réellement ?

\- Un prince du royaume de Goa. Je suis Monkey D Ace.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherchais en entreprenant cette quête ?

\- Les raisons sont compliquées, mais pour faire simple, j'ai besoin de demander quelque chose à ton père et je pensais qu'il serait plus coopératif si je lui ramenais son enfant.

\- T'avais même pas l'intention de l'épouser?

\- Je croyais que c'était une fille, grimaça Ace. Je ne me suis pas particulièrement attiré par elles. Trop souvent, elles sont pleurnichardes ou nunuches.

Thatch fronça les sourcils. Le gamin n'avait pas menti, mais il y avait encore quelque chose qui le dérangeait dans ses réponses. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas être un mauvais garçon pour autant. Il décida de lui faire tout de même confiance. Après tout, Truc aimait bien le gamin et le défendait souvent. La fée ne ferait pas cela s'il était mauvais, même avec une dette de vie.

\- D'accord, je te crois. Je te demande pardon pour mon plan qui t'a sans doute paru humiliant.

Thatch s'inclina et une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues d'Ace.

\- Tant que personne ne l'apprend et que tu arrêtes de m'appeler damoiselle, je devrais pouvoir te pardonner.

\- Gamin, c'est toujours autorisé ?

L'aîné esquiva une tape du plus jeune avant de rire. Ace faillit dire quelque chose, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Truc lui tira alors les oreilles, trouvant que son pardon était trop rapide. Cela ne fit qu'empirer le rire de Thatch, alors qu'Ace se plaignait et tentait de s'expliquer face à une fée furibonde.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas changer de nom ? demanda Thatch à la fée une fois qu'il se fut calmé.

Truc haussa un sourcil et renifla, dédaigneuse. Hors de question ! Thatch sourit, puis se souvint de la dernière question qu'il voulait poser à Ace.

\- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ton épée porte les armoiries de la famille Portgas D.

Le brun se figea et le prince vit une ombre passer sur son visage. Le garçon caressa le pommeau de l'épée, avant de lâcher :

\- Crois-moi, pour ton bien, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches. Sinon, tu as un vrai plan pour qu'on puisse passer devant le dragon ? l'interrogea Ace pour changer de sujet.

\- Tu promets de pas m'en vouloir, même si le plan implique Truc et ton luth ?

\- Tant que tu m'obliges pas à enfiler à nouveau une robe, je devrais pouvoir faire avec, soupira Ace, ayant presque peur de ce qui lui tomberait dessus.

Enfin bon. Il était de temps d'entrer dans cette tour.

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite ! *se marre d'avance***

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	10. IX : Le Dragon 2

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour, tout beau tout frais !**

 **Merci encore à toutes pour vos adorables reviews ! Et enfin dans ce chapitre, celui que vous attendiez toutes : Marco !**

 **Disclaimer : Oda peut s'inquiéter à nouveau, j'ai pas épargné ses personnages**

 **Bêta : L'inestimable Neechu. Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait, sans toi.**

 **RAR : Guest : Merci pour tes deux reviews et courage pour le BAC ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

 **IX : Le Dragon 2**

 _Parce que ça arrive à tout le monde de se rater_

Ace serra le manche de son luth avec appréhension, avant de le mettre sur son dos. Tout leur plan dépendait de sa capacité à endormir le dragon à l'aide d'une berceuse.

\- Vas-y, je sais que tu y arriveras, l'encouragea Thatch.

Ils avaient décidé que Thatch et Truc resteraient en arrière le temps qu'Ace endorme la grosse bestiole. D'ailleurs, l'aîné n'avait pas été immédiatement d'accord. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'envoyer un gamin en première ligne. S'il avait réussi à se convaincre que le brun ne risquait rien en étant grimé en fille, il n'en était pas de même alors qu'il portait une épée. De plus, Thatch portait le bâton du gamin, et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il aurait aimé qu'Ace y aille mieux armé.

Pour une fois, d'ailleurs, Truc était en désaccord avec Ace. Elle boudait, voletant juste au-dessus du catogan de Thatch. Elle appréciait la mage et refusait l'idée même de sa mort. Et de plus, si Ace mourrait, elle ne pourrait jamais rembourser sa dette de vie.

Ace posa une main sur son chapeau pour prendre du courage, puis il s'aventura dans le creux du volcan. Les chevaux avaient été laissé en haut du cratère pour ne pas risquer de les perdre, alors le brun devait faire le trajet à pied jusqu'au dragon. Cela ne le rassurait pas.

Sa main se serra sur le pommeau de son épée alors qu'il avançait vers une mort potentielle. Il devait le faire. Pour son peuple oppressé par Akainu. Pour les rares qui croyaient en lui et qui avaient renouvelé leur alliance à la maison Portgas D, ceux qui lui avaient juré une fidélité sans faille. Pour ses frères et son père adoptifs à qui il avait promis de revenir vivant.

Il s'approcha tranquillement du dragon, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Pourtant, une envie de prendre la fuite grandissait au fond de lui. La bête ouvrit un œil en le voyant et soupira, soufflant un nuage de fumée qui se confondit avec le ciel nocturne.

\- Encore toi ? La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffi ? Je ne suis pas intéressé…

Ace l'ignora et prit son luth. Il ferma les yeux et commença à pincer doucement les cordes. Les paroles d'une vieille chanson qu'aimait son maître d'apprentissage lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait été la préférée de Roger, le père d'Ace et le brun retrouva rapidement l'air. Il prit sa voix la plus douce et mystérieuse avant de se mettre à chanter :

 **Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,  
Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**

 **Je m'en vais de bon matin,**  
 **Livrer le bon rhum de Binks.**  
 **Les vagues dansent et je chevauche**  
 **Les flots au gré du vent.**

 **[…]  
**

En même temps qu'il chantait, Ace mettait un peu de sa magie dans ses mots. Il retint un soupir de soulagement quand le dragon se mit à fredonner la musique avant de fermer ses paupières. Finalement la bête se mit à ronfler et Ace souffla, apaisé. Une chose de faite.

Thatch ne tarda pas à arriver, inquiet, suivi par Truc. Le prince poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le monstre endormi, puis prit Ace par le bras malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Thatch l'examina et s'assura qu'il allait bien.

\- Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, ça va, lâcha Ace.

Il se défit de la poigne de son compagnon de route et remit son luth sur son dos. Les deux levèrent la tête vers la tour puis se tournèrent vers Truc. La fée entrait en action maintenant.

\- Chii ! Chi ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de voler jusqu'au mur.

Thatch connaissait bien l'endroit, pour y être déjà venu les soirs de solstice. C'était les seuls jours de l'année où le dragon acceptait de laisser Marco avoir de la visite. Il savait donc que la tour n'avait pas de porte, mais simplement une fenêtre. D'habitude le dragon l'y emmenait. Aujourd'hui, ils devraient faire autrement. Et les pouvoirs de la fée sylvestre les aideraient beaucoup.

Ace planta dans la terre une pomme et Truc se concentra un peu. Bientôt une jeune pousse se forma pour grandir de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre ne se dresse fièrement à côté de la tour. La petite fée bâilla, avant de chuter vers le sol. Ace la rattrapa dans sa main.

\- Combien de temps avant que l'arbre ne redevienne une pomme ? l'interrogea Thatch.

La petite fée montra trois doigts, puis une croix, puis dix doigts.

\- 30 minutes ? répéta Ace pour obtenir confirmation.

Truc hocha la tête, avant de se recroqueviller dans la main du brun, épuisée par son acte. Ace souleva son chapeau et mit la petite fée sur sa tête. Là, elle serait à l'abri.

Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à escalader l'arbre et Ace prit rapidement de l'avance sur Thatch.

\- Hé bien l'ancien, on est à la traîne ? le taquina Ace.

\- Je t'emmerde, sale gosse ! Dépêche-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Ace eut simplement un petit rire, qui s'éteignit quand il atteignit la fameuse fenêtre. Il enjamba le rebord, guilleret, avant que sa magie ne l'avertisse d'un danger. Il s'aplatit au sol, une main sur son chapeau, évitant un coup de serre qui ne lui aurait sans doute pas fait du bien.

Son attaquant recula de deux pas et Ace releva la tête. Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher en voyant la magnifique créature qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'un grand oiseau aux plumes de feu bleu et or, dont les yeux perçants étaient cernés par deux cercles bleu foncé, comme s'il portait des lunettes.

Un phénix, comprit Ace en sentant sa magie ronronner et en se rappelant les vieilles légendes de son enfance. Néanmoins, il ne put rester à l'admirer, vu que l'animal se jeta sur lui. Ace dégaina à regret son épée pour parer. Le choc entre les serres et l'acier fut violent. Le brun serra les dents et repoussa son assaillant. Bon sang, Thatch ne lui avait pas parlé de cette difficulté ! Il aurait bien besoin que l'ancien se magne d'ailleurs, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus !

\- Marco, arrête, Ace est avec moi !

Le phénix recula alors que Thatch enjambait le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Bon sang, ce genre d'acrobatie n'est plus vraiment de mon âge ! grommela le prince.

Ace eut un sourire un peu moqueur avant de rengainer son épée. Visiblement, l'oiseau n'était pas un ennemi.

\- Thatch, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, yoi ? Et c'est qui le gamin qui t'accompagne ? demanda le phénix avec méfiance.

\- J'suis pas un gamin, gronda par automatisme Ace.

Il percuta peu après que l'oiseau avait parlé et il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Thatch leva les yeux au ciel et fit les présentations :

\- Ace, je te présente mon grand frère Marco, le prince maudit. Marco, je te présente un ami et allié pour ta libération, le prince Monkey D Ace !

L'oiseau toisa le jeune homme de haut en bas, avant de soupirer.

\- Vous venez pour rien, yoi. Je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici même si je le voulais. Oublie-moi Thatch, yoi. Je suis condamné à rester ici.

Ace plaqua une main sur son visage. Comme si cela arrêterait Thatch… Et même, il n'existait rien d'indéfaisable qui puisse contenir quelqu'un à un même endroit. Même parmi les sorts. Et c'était un mage de premier ordre qui l'affirmait.

Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de sortir le prince de là.

* * *

 **Et à demain pour la suite !**

 **Bonne chance pour ceux qui ont des épreuves aujourd'hui, aussi !**

 **Une'tite review ?**


	11. X : Un sauvetage

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **J'espère que pour ceux qui avaient des épreuves ce matin, ça c'est bien passé ! En tout cas, un nouveau chapitre assez drôle pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Parce que, bon, Grise avait réussi à me convaincre de faire un Marco en jupon...**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages sont très heureux d'appartenir à Oda, vu ce que je leur fait subir.**

 **Bêta : Neechu. Et non, Grise, tu ne peux pas prendre sa place.**

 **RAR : Guest : Merci !**

* * *

 **X : Un sauvetage de damoiseau en détresse**

Thatch s'apprêtait à protester contre la décision de Marco. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère aîné ici alors qu'il était venu pour le sauver.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous retient prisonnier ici exactement, prince Marco ?

Le phénix haussa un sourcil, avant de désigner le mur de l'aile.

\- Des enchantements m'empêchent de m'éloigner de plus d'un kilomètre de la tour, yoi. A moins que je ne veuille souffrir, voire mourir. Je ne sais pas les défaire et à moins d'être un mage de bon niveau, vous n'arriverez pas à les briser non plus, yoi.

\- Qui parle de les briser ? rétorqua Ace. Il y a toujours des conditions pour ce genre d'enchantements. Thatch, tu me donnes mon bâton ?

Le prince acquiesça et le lui tendit. Ace le prit et tapota du bout le mur, sa magie le scannant. Soudain, des runes apparurent sur le mur. Thatch poussa un sifflement admiratif, avant de faire remarquer que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était également mage.

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répliqua Ace en commençant à déchiffrer les écritures. Prince Marco, auriez-vous du papier et un crayon ?

\- Je dois avoir ça, yoi. Et tu peux me tutoyer tu sais. Ça ne te tuera pas, yoi.

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, trop absorbé. Thatch finit par dénicher ce qu'il avait demandé et le lui donna. Ace se mit alors à écrire à toute vitesse, noircissant rapidement la page. Il lui fallut quatre bonnes heures pour tout déchiffre à la lueur de sa magie et les deux autres princes s'étaient endormis en l'attendant.

En voyant que le jour n'était toujours pas levé, Ace décida de se reposer aussi. Il aurait besoin d'être en forme pour affronter ses deux compagnons sur ce que disaient les runes. Pour sûr, cela ne leur plairait pas.

Et effectivement, Ace avait eu raison. Dès le lendemain matin, alors que l'aube ne pointait pas encore, Thatch lui sauta presque à la gorge lorsqu'il exposa les conditions pour défaire le sort.

\- Qu'est-ce que me fait croire que tu dis vrai ? Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un seul cheveu de mon frère !

Marco le rattrapa de ses serres avant qu'il ne blesse le plus jeune. Il lui adressa un regard désolé et Ace fit signe que ce n'était rien.

\- Déjà, je pense que c'est à moi d'avoir un avis sur la question, Thatch, yoi. Si coucher avec quelqu'un me permet de sortir d'ici, crois-moi que je ne cracherai pas sur l'occasion.

Le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel. L'avaient-ils seulement écouté ? Et franchement, pourquoi étaient-ils obligés d'avoir ce genre de sujet de conversation ?

\- J'ai dit très exactement, que seule une relation poussée avec celui que vous aimez peut rompre l'enchantement. Même si vous couchiez avec moi, ça ne réglerait pas le problème.

Et franchement, Ace n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Il tenait à ce que son secret le reste, et coucher avec quelqu'un ne l'y aiderait sûrement pas.

\- Donc on retourne au point de départ, yoi, soupira Marco en relâchant son frère. Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici.

Le soleil commença alors tout doucement à envahir la pièce de ses timides rayons. Le phénix laissa alors place à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds décoiffés qui le faisait ressembler à un palmier et aux yeux de la couleur de la mer, dans lesquels Ace se noya un court instant.

Puis, il remarqua que l'homme portait une robe longue de couleur bleue par-dessus un jupon en dentelle qu'il voyait légèrement dépasser. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

\- Enfin, c'est une manie chez vous de porter des robes ?

Thatch éclata de rire alors que Marco les fusillait tous deux du regard.

\- Tu penses vraiment que j'en mets parce que j'ai envie, yoi ? cracha-t-il. C'est juste que ce maudit dragon ne me laisse pas le choix ! Il a juré de brûler tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas à un vêtement féminin tant que je ne m'offrais pas à lui, yoi.

Ah, effectivement, c'était soudain moins drôle.

Thatch se calma rapidement et sortit un paquet de sous son manteau.

\- J'avais prévu le coup. J'ai amené de quoi te changer.

Marco soupira de soulagement. Après tout, il était un peu honteux de se montrer dans une tenue pareille face à un inconnu. Il posa le paquet sur le lit et tordit ses mains dans son dos pour avoir accès aux lacets qui fermaient la robe. Thatch commença à mourir de rire en silence. Ace, en voyant le blond s'escrimer pour rien, eut un peu pitié de lui.

\- Tourne-toi, je vais t'aider, puisque ton frère semble être uniquement capable de rire de tes malheurs.

Marco rougit, avant de hocher la tête pour acquiescer. Il se tourna et Ace examina les lacets. Il prit une brusque inspiration pour éviter faire une bêtise, avant de défaire les nœuds. Il passa ses doigts en dessous d'un lacet, effleurant la peau de l'autre homme, et ses joues prirent une belle couleur tomate.

\- Désolé… murmura-t-il.

Enfin, les lacets tombèrent, suivi par la robe. Ace eut besoin de tout son sang froid pour ne pas réagir en s'apercevant que le blond ne portait strictement _rien_ en-dessous de la robe et du jupon.

Le plus jeune secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, puis recula et détourna légèrement le regard pour que ses yeux ne dérivent pas sur le corps nu de l'homme. Le geste n'échappa à Thatch, ce qui le fit ricaner. Marco leva les yeux vers le plafond et s'empressa de s'habiller avec ce que son petit frère avait ramené.

Ace réussit finalement à regarder le blond en face une fois qu'il ne fut plus dans son plus simple appareil. Il se retint de laisser dériver ses yeux et ses pensées, avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Sinon… Y'a un moyen de contourner l'enchantement. Je ne peux pas le détruire, ce n'est pas dans mes compétences, mais je peux le transférer sur quelque chose… Ou quelqu'un.

Les deux frères le fixèrent alors avec espoir et Ace passa sa main derrière sa nuque, un peu gêné.

\- Bon par contre, je ne peux pas choisir sur quoi je vais le transférer, c'est assez aléatoire. Mais comme ça, on pourra partir d'ici sans trop de problèmes.

\- Et si ça tombe sur toi ? Marco ne pourra pas s'éloigner de plus d'un kilomètre de toi, remarqua Thatch.

\- On trouvera une solution, répondit sobrement Ace.

Le brun activa alors sa magie et commença à psalmodier des incantations, dessinant des runes sur le mur de son bâton. Un flash illumina alors la pièce et Marco porta une main à son cœur avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Grand frère, ça va ? Bordel Ace, qu'est-ce que tu…

Thatch ne finit pas sa phrase, en remarquant que le jeune homme tombait vers le sol. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule et Ace fit une crise de narcolepsie dans ses bras.

\- Bah tiens, c'était bien le moment, grogna le prince. Marco, tu m'aides à l'installer sur ton lit ?

Le blond reprit son souffle, caressant un instant sa poitrine douloureuse, avant d'acquiescer. À deux, ils portèrent le jeune homme sur le matelas. Truc se réveilla alors et sortit de sous le chapeau d'Ace en babillant. En voyant Marco, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, avant de faire un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Une fée, yoi ?

\- Oui, elle a contracté une dette de vie envers Ace et depuis, elle le suit partout. Il l'a nommé Truc. J'ai toujours pas réussi à lui faire changer de nom d'ailleurs.

Cela fit rire Marco, qui se présenta à la petite fée. Celle-ci babilla gaiement, avant de planter un doigt au niveau du cœur de Marco. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, le blond défit sa chemise et l'ouvrit. Il jura en voyant la fleur d'hibiscus s'étaler à l'emplacement de son cœur. Il voulut vérifier le même endroit sur le corps d'Ace, mais la petite fée l'en empêcha avec férocité.

\- Tu penses que ça veut dire quoi, Marco ? l'interrogea Thatch

\- Que c'est le gamin qui se retrouve à porter le sort, yoi. Je pourrais pas m'en éloigner de plus d'un kilomètre, cracha le blond, en partie en colère.

Il n'avait pas à mettre sur le dos du gosse un poids pareil ! Car s'ils n'arrivaient pas à détruire ce sort, ils seraient obligés de se marier pour ne pas mourir en vivant éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais qui pouvait pleinement accepter un homme qui se transformait en phénix toutes les nuits ? Puis, il n'était même pas sûr qu'Ace aimait les hommes. Il ne pouvait pas condamner le gamin.

\- Il a fait son choix en toute connaissance de cause, rappela Thatch en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

Puis il arbora un grand sourire et Marco craignit le pire.

\- Après tout, c'est pas comme si tu l'avais totalement captivé et qu'il avait presque bavé sur toi, pas du tout ! Je suis sûr et certain que l'idée de t'avoir rien que pour lui lui déplairait beaucoup !

Marco rougit et foudroya son petit frère du regard. Thatch ricana alors que son frère jetait un coup d'œil au gamin. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, avec un certain côté androgyne.. Mais à quoi il pensait, bordel ? Ce n'était qu'un gosse !

\- Quand partons-nous, yoi ? Et comment passerons-nous le dragon ?

\- On passera le dragon de la même façon qu'à l'aller. Donc, on attendra que ton prince charmant se réveille, ricana Thatch. Tu veux pas l'embrasser pour qu'on gagne du temps ?

Le prince esquiva à temps la taloche de son frère, grognon, alors que Truc riait.

Si ces deux-là savaient…

* * *

 **A demain pour la suite !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	12. XI : Le Dragon 3

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Bon sang, à force de faire tout un tas de petites choses à côtés, j'ai failli oublier de publier le chapitre. Shame on me.**

 **J'espère que vos épreuves du jour, pour ceux qui en navet, se sont bien passées !**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

 **RAR : Guest : Merci !**

* * *

 **XI : Le Dragon 3**

 _Promis, c'est la dernière fois._

Marco faisait les cent pas dans la pièce ronde, attendant avec impatience qu'Ace daigne se réveiller. Il allait sortir de cette tour, bientôt. Il pourrait revoir son père et tous ses petits frères, il n'aurait plus à leur parler uniquement par lettre. Il pourrait à nouveau sentir le vent sur son visage, courir, voire même sauter dans les flaques d'eau, comme quand il était petit.

Bientôt, il serait libre.

Thatch avait quant à lui choisi de se reposer, assis contre l'armature du lit. Truc quant à elle voletait à la fenêtre, surveillant le dragon et le soleil. Ce n'était pas sûr de partir alors que la nuit n'était pas encore tombée.

Le phénix finit par s'asseoir devant son petit frère et il jeta un coup d'œil au bel endormi.

\- Comment tu l'as rencontré, yoi ?

\- Par un pur hasard. Il se faisait passer pour un troubadour pendant la foire de Francheronce et il est tombé sur le campement des unités que j'accompagnais. De fil en aiguille, il s'est retrouvé à être un compagnon de route et de quête pour te sortir de ta tour. Il m'a caché beaucoup de choses tout le long du voyage et je suppose qu'il y en a encore que j'ignore. Mais… J'ai confiance en lui. Puis, Truc ne le défendrait pas aussi ardemment si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire à son propos, yoi ?

\- Alors, c'est un prince du royaume de Goa. Il est plutôt doué en musique et en chant, ainsi qu'à l'escrime. Suffit de voir la rouste qu'il m'a mis…. Visiblement, il est mage aussi, même si je ne connais pas sa spécialité. Et je pense qu'il est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à la famille Portgas D, de Baterilla.

\- Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'une fleur d'hibiscus est apparue sur ma poitrine ?

Thatch hocha la tête, ajoutant que le gamin devait avoir le symbole des Newgate en retour au même endroit. Même s'il ignorait pourquoi la fée ne les avait pas laissé regarder.

\- Aïeuh…. Putain de bordel de saloperie de contrecoup…

\- Tiens, le bel endormi est enfin réveillé ? le taquina Thatch en se relevant.

Il se reçut pour seule réponse un oreiller dans la figure, alors qu'Ace se recroquevillait en position fœtale sur le lit. Bordel, son corps le brûlait de partout ! La Reine sorcière devait être quelqu'un de vindicatif, si le changement de support du sort faisait aussi mal. Elle avait certainement mis un sort de douleur si jamais cela arrivait, parce que normalement, cela aurait dû à peine se faire sentir !

Ace posa plus précisément sa main sur son cœur, l'endroit qui lui faisait le plus souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller devant les deux hommes, mais il était certain que s'il le pouvait, il trouverait la marque des Newgate sur sa poitrine. Le sort avait été déplacé sur lui. La bonne blague. À tous les coups, il ne trouverait pas de solution et serait obligé d'épouser Marco. Enfin, ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Pas tellement. Voire pas du tout.

Marco ne fit pas dans la dentelle et le prit par le col de sa chemise pour le lever. Ace grimaça, avant de se mettre difficilement debout avec son aide. Thatch lui tendit son bâton et son luth, alors que Truc les sifflait pour attirer leur attention.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Truc ? demanda péniblement le plus jeune.

La fée désigna le ciel qui se teintait de bleu, puis le dragon encontre bas. Ace s'approcha de la fenêtre et pâlit brusquement en voyant que le dragon semblait attendre quelqu'un. Semblait les attendre. Visiblement, il n'y couperait pas. Il devrait vaincre ce fichu dragon.

\- Thatch, prends mon luth, s'il te plaît. Notre hôte nous attend en bas, et je vais avoir besoin de mes deux armes pour vous protéger.

\- Non, il est hors de question que…

\- Suffit, le coupa Ace en se redressant.

Thatch aperçut alors enfin le prince dans toute sa splendeur, écrasant d'autorité.

\- Je suis le seul capable de résister à ses flammes. Débrouillez-vous pour rejoindre les chevaux, je m'occuperai de le tuer.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas nous éloigner beaucoup à cause du sort, yoi, fit remarquer Marco.

\- Assez pour ne pas traîner dans mes pattes. Et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi, Prince Marco : après tout, si je meurs, le sort prendra fin avec moi, siffla le brun.

\- Ace. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais demander à notre père pour m'avoir aidé à délivrer Marco ? le questionna Thatch alors qu'Ace avait passé une jambe par-dessus la fenêtre.

\- Je voulais… Je voulais des hommes pour m'aider à délivrer Baterilla du joug d'Akainu, souffla le mage.

\- Alors je te jure que même si tu meurs, nous ferons notre possible pour annexer Baterilla. Je ne veux pas avoir de dettes envers un mort.

Le sérieux dans les yeux de Thatch convainquit Ace et il eut un sourire rassuré. Même s'il mourrait, son peuple retrouverait sa liberté. Ses parents seraient vengés. Et, plus que tout, les frontières du royaume de Goa seraient enfin sûres et une attaque d'Akainu ne serait plus jamais à craindre.

\- Merci. Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure, Truc vous aidera à descendre !

Puis, Ace sauta par la fenêtre. Le vent siffla à ses oreilles alors que le sol se rapprochait très vite. Chute vertigineuse.

Le mage activa ses pouvoirs et des flammes apparurent sous ses pieds pour ralentir, puis stopper sa chute. Il atterrit doucement au sol, bâton en main, face au dragon qui l'attendait. Sa magie frémissait dans tout son corps et il sentait l'excitation envahir son corps. Deux mois à la cacher et c'était déjà trop. Autant il avait l'habitude de dissimuler son secret dans la vie de tous les jours, autant ce n'était pas le cas pour sa magie.

\- Alors, tu veux me défier maintenant, gamine ?

Un sourire dément barra les lèvres d'Ace alors qu'une flamme apparaissait au bout de son bâton.

\- Je ne te défie pas. Je vais te tuer, sois-en certain. Je refuse de mourir ici. J'ai fait des promesses que j'ai bien l'intention de tenir !

Sa magie gronda et Ace la relâcha, alors que le combat commençait. Son épée vint trouver sa place dans sa main gauche et entouré de flammes, il se rua sur le dragon.

Ace ne vit pas Thatch, Marco et Truc s'éloigner, trop pris dans son combat. Sa magie s'enflammait, coulait dans ses veines avec une force qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie, alors qu'il menait la danse face au dragon. Même si la bête était plutôt agile malgré son poids, Ace ne craignait que ses griffes, ses crocs et sa queue. Les flammes ne pouvaient rien lui faire, à part augmenter ses propres attaques.

Le combat ne fut que sang, feu et cendres.

La bête s'écroula, morte, aux pieds d'Ace, qui se tenait à son bâton pour ne pas imiter la créature. Tous ses membres le lançaient. Son corps était couvert de blessures et de sang. C'était à peine s'il pouvait encore tenir debout. Il passa une main sur sa poitrine et sourit en sentant que son haut cachait encore ses bandes. Au moins un secret supplémentaire que ses compagnons de route ne découvriraient pas. Finalement, Ace se laissa tomber au sol, les paupières closes, alors qu'au loin, quelqu'un criait son nom.

* * *

 **Mouahahahaha suspense ! Ace va-t-il mourir ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et à demain pour la suite !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	13. XII : Soins

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Le chapitre d'hier vous a surpris, dirait-on ! J'avoue, c'était totalement fait exprès !**

 **Le chapitre aujourd'hui est encore un peu cours, mais il fait office de chapitre de transition.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Oda, sauf Truc.**

 **Bêta : Neechu.**

 **RAR : Guest : Merci ! Par contre, en voilà encore un court X)  
**

* * *

 **XII : Soins**

Ace souleva ses paupières alors qu'une main s'enlevait de son front. Tout son corps était lourd et douloureux, et il ne distinguait que des ombres.

\- Ne bouge pas, yoi. T'es salement amoché et Truc a eu du mal à réduire les dégâts. Donc ne réduis pas ses efforts à néant, s'il te plaît, yoi.

Ace reconnut la voix de Marco et il voulut acquiescer. Néanmoins, sa gorge était sèche et ses lèvres craquelées. Aucun son ne sortit.

\- C'est bon, yoi, j'ai compris. Je vais t'apporter de l'eau et je t'aiderai à t'asseoir pour que tu puisses boire, d'accord, yoi ?

Ace ferma les yeux, les paupières lourdes, mais soulagé de ne pas être mort en fin de compte. Même si, visiblement, ce n'était pas passé loin.

Marco tint sa parole et revint rapidement avec une gourde, aidant Ace à se mettre assis pour qu'il puisse boire.

\- Tu nous a fait une peur bleue, yoi. Dire qu'on était revenu pour t'aider et que tu n'as même pas eu besoin de nous pour vaincre le dragon…

\- Vous… auriez plus gêné qu'tre chose. Me s'rais inquiété pour vous, articula difficilement Ace alors que sa vue revenait doucement.

\- Repose-toi, d'accord ? On va rester quelques jours dans le cratère, le temps que tu guérisses suffisamment pour monter à cheval, yoi.

Marco rallongea le jeune homme avec délicatesse. Il s'apprêtait à repartir près du feu qu'entretenait Thatch quand, de ses doigts engourdis, Ace tenta d'attraper un bout son manteau.

\- T'peux rester, s'teu plaît ? Veux pas être seul…

Marco sursauta, surpris par la demande, avant de lui sourire avec hésitation. Après tout, après avoir été enfermé pendant trente années dans une tour, il comprenait l'envie du gamin de ne pas être seul. La solitude était le pire mal de l'humanité. Il s'assit à ses côtés, avant de passer la main dans les cheveux noirs emmêlés, quelque peu raccourcis par un coup de griffe.

\- Je ne bougerai pas. Dors maintenant, yoi, au lieu de parler.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage juvénile du brun alors qu'il se serrait contre la cuisse du blond, un peu trop assommé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait exactement.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop mignon, yoi, soupira Marco quand il fut sûr que le jeune ne l'entendrait pas. Je ne devrais pas être lié à toi par ce fichu sort, yoi, tu mérites mieux que moi. Quelqu'un de plus jeune aussi. Sans doute une jolie damoiselle aux cils papillonnants, yoi.

Marco aperçut alors une tâche rouge s'étaler lentement dans le dos du jeune homme. Il appela à l'aide Thatch et Truc. Il allait enlever la chemise du garçon, quand la petite fée lui donna une tape sur la main et lui fit les gros yeux.

\- C'est vrai, yoi, j'oubliais que tu n'avais pas besoin de le déshabiller pour le soigner. Désolé, yoi.

Le blond se tourna vers Thatch, qui paraissait très pâle. Il rassura son frère, alors que Truc s'occupait de soigner Ace avec sa magie.

Intérieurement, la petite fée était soulagée. Elle ignorait comment aurait réagi les deux hommes, s'ils avaient découvert le secret d'Ace en le soignant.

Ni comment Ace aurait réagi, d'ailleurs. Mais sans doute très mal, vu tout le soin qu'il mettait à le cacher.

* * *

Marco et Thatch ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Ace était vraiment un très mauvais patient. Ce dernier avait repris connaissance par intermittence pendant deux jours, puis il s'était totalement réveillé.

Là avait commencé le cauchemar.

Monsieur n'était jamais satisfait de rien et se faisait un plaisir de les faire tourner en bourrique. La seule qui le supportait encore, c'était Truc. Surtout parce qu'Ace n'avait pas eu le cœur à l'embêter alors qu'elle était restée en ayant remboursé sa dette de vie.

Puis, il ne tenait pas en place. Il essayait toujours de bouger alors que son corps n'était pas en état. Ce qui avait mené à la situation actuelle : Marco tenait Ace par les épaules et tentait de le forcer à se rallonger, malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

\- Bon sang, yoi, tiens-toi tranquille ! Tes blessures ne guériront jamais si tu bouges, yoi !

\- Mais… J'en ai marre de rester immobile ! se plaignit Ace.

\- Tu préférerais que je t'attache, yoi ? le menaça Marco en plissant les yeux.

\- Oooh, je savais pas que notre relation en était déjà à ce stade ! Alors vas-y, attache-moi, répondit Ace avec un sourire aguicheur.

Marco rougit légèrement, tout en ouvrant de grands yeux écarquillés. Des images peu innocentes lui vinrent à l'esprit, impliquant Ace, nu et rougissant, attaché à un lit. Il respira pour reprendre contenance, assailli par ses hormones qui n'avaient jamais pu s'exprimer totalement.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait désormais remercier ou blâmer Thatch pour les œuvres érotiques qu'il lui avait passé.

Marco, une fois qu'il eut repris son calme, frappa l'arrière de la tête du jouvenceau, tout en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Te fous pas de moi et ne me tente pas, gamin, yoi. J'ai passé trente ans dans une tour, alors crois-moi, je serais bien capable de te prendre au mot, yoi, souffla le blond à son oreille. Il y a énormément de choses que j'aimerais bien essayer...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Ace de rougir, mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas que sa taquinerie se retournerait ainsi contre lui ! Il se rallongea doucement, la menace ayant fait son petit effet.

\- Truc a dit à sa façon qu'on pourrait repartir demain, yoi. Mais jusque-là, tu te tiens tranquilles. On a un accord, yoi ?

Ace soupira, puis jeta un œil à la carcasse du dragon. Bah, si ça pouvait faire tourner Marco en bourrique…

\- D'accord, si tu récupères quelques écailles du dragon. Mes frères ne voudront jamais me croire sinon.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, yoi, soupira Marco. Je le ferai, une fois que Thatch sera revenu au campement. Il ne devrait plus tarder, yoi, il est simplement parti vérifier les alentours.

Ace prit alors son mal en patience jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait hâte de bouger et de monter à nouveau Spade. Néanmoins, lui qui voulait retrouver un peu de liberté, fut très déçu.

\- Mais pourquoi je peux pas monter Spade ? se plaignit-il alors que Thatch lui désignait Prune.

\- Spade est un étalon, il est un peu trop fougueux pour un blessé. De plus, Marco montera avec toi, parce que si tu fais une crise de narcolepsie, il te rattrapera avant que tu ne chutes. Et c'est Marco qui aura les rênes, non négociable.

\- Très bien, grommela Ace. Mais laisse-moi au moins mettre les points sur les i avec cette vieille carne.

Le brun se planta, soutenu par Marco, devant l'étalon.

\- Tu ne mets pas Thatch à terre et tu lui obéis, d'accord ? Sinon, je demande à Luffy de te manger en rentrant.

Le cheval se mit à trembler et secoua la tête. La menace était passée.

Marco l'aida alors à monter sur Prune et monta à son tour sur la jument, derrière Ace. Le mage rougit, les doigts agrippés à la crinière. Son cœur rata un battement quand le blond l'enserra de ses bras et rapprocha son torse de son dos.

Le voyage serait très, très long.

* * *

 **Mouahahah, ils se rapprochent, lentement et sûrement... *hurle de rire en se souvenant du prochain chapitre***

 **A demain et une 'tite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	14. XIII : Révélations

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Le chapitre du jour est un de mes préférés. Et croyez-moi, je ricane d'avance en imaginant vos têtes pendant la lecture.**

 ***sourire diabolique***

 **Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages créés par Oda.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **XIII : Révélations**

Ils avaient pris le chemin du retour depuis quelques semaines et, désormais, Ace était suffisamment guéri pour remonter Spade.

En traversant un village, le brun avait acheté un cheval à Marco, à la fois pour rembourser Thatch et pour ne plus avoir le blond dans son dos. Durant les longues chevauchées, cela avait été si étrange, si perturbant de le sentir derrière lui et ses bras entourant son corps. Son cœur avait réagi étrangement, le rendant désormais très sensible à la présence de Marco, et il ne pouvait le supporter.

D'après Thatch, ils seraient dans quelques jours au royaume des Newgate et il leur faudrait deux jours de plus pour atteindre la capitale, et donc le palais.

Ce soir, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour dormir non loin d'un cours d'eau. Ace en profita pour aller se baigner, quand les deux autres hommes étaient occupés, l'un à surveiller le campement, l'autre à cuisiner.

Il se déshabilla, pliant ses vêtements, et enleva les bandes qui enserraient sa poitrine. Il soupira de soulagement et de confort. Il n'aimait définitivement pas son anatomie, même s'il était né ainsi. Il entra doucement dans l'eau, mouillant les différentes parties de son corps pour l'habituer à la fraîcheur du ruisseau. Il frissonna en commençant à nager, savourant le glissement de l'eau contre sa peau. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation, souriant en sentant des poissons le frôler. Bon sang, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il en profita pour inspecter sa personne et regarder les cicatrices qu'il avait récupérées avec son combat face au dragon. Il y en avait une dans son dos, dont il ne voyait que la terminaison sur sa hanche droite. Une courrait le long de son bras gauche, partant de l'épaule pour terminer sur son coude. Il y en avait une aussi juste en dessous de ses côtes. Puis il y avait toutes celles qui ne se voyaient pas tellement, mais qui créaient des boursouflures sur la peau quand il passait ses doigts dessus.

Il y avait aussi la marque des Newgate au niveau de son cœur, qui débordait sur son sein gauche. Il caressa le dessin un instant. Marco avait-il sa propre marque sur sa poitrine ? Peut-être. Il avait hâte en tout cas de défaire ce fichu sort et de ne plus être lié au blond. Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à supporter ce lien avec lui. Cela serait trop dangereux alors que le brun voulait reprendre ses terres.

Un craquement le fit sursauter. Il se baissa dans l'eau et tâta les sédiments pour trouver une pierre tranchante. Médiocre arme, mais avec sa magie, cela devrait suffire pour se ménager un effet de surprise. Ace attendit encore quelques minutes à l'affût avant de se détendre un peu, n'ayant perçu aucune menace. Il se décida néanmoins à sortir de l'eau.

Il remit pied sur la terre ferme, à côté de ses vêtements. Il secoua ses courts cheveux, tenant toujours la pierre entre ses doigts.

\- Ace, Thatch a dit que c'était bientôt prêt et que tu...

La fin de la phrase s'éteignit alors que Marco ouvrait de grands yeux écarquillés en voyant Ace nu. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de bouger que déjà, il se retrouvait mis à terre, Ace au-dessus de lui, et une pierre tranchante sur l'artère palpitante de sa gorge.

Marco se retint de ne serait-ce que déglutir. Vu les yeux terrifiés d'Ace, un seul geste et il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Il se retint aussi de laisser ses yeux glisser sur le corps musclé du jeune homme. Enfin, de la jeune femme, vu ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Déjà que son corps avait bien du mal à ne pas réagir en sentant le fessier d'Ace bien trop proche d'un endroit sensible…

\- Tu... Tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller, yoi, tenta-t-il finalement en voyant qu'Ace ne parlait pas.

La pression sur sa gorge se fit plus forte et Marco sentit la pierre couper légèrement sa peau tendre.

\- Jure-moi que tu ne diras rien. Jure-le !

Marco réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant pour quelles raisons une jeune femme pouvait se faire passer pour un homme. Les éléments du puzzle mystérieux qu'était Ace se mirent enfin en place et le blond comprit.

\- Portgas D Ann, yoi.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! siffla Ace, avant de vérifier rapidement les alentours.

\- Il n'y a personne, yoi, j'ai fait le tour tout à l'heure. Calme-toi. Je te jure sur ma vie et celle de Thatch que je ne révélerai pas ton secret, yoi.

Ace hésita un instant, puis, considérant qu'il avait un moyen de pression plus efficace avec le sort qui maintenait Marco près de lui, relâcha la pierre. Le blond en profita pour reprendre le dessus et renversa Ace. Il lui prit les poignets et les plaqua contre le sol, l'empêchant de se débattre.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu nous le caches et je te libère.

\- Libère-moi tout de suite ou je te castre ! répliqua Ace en sifflant, les yeux brûlants de colère et les joues rouges de honte.

Marco se demanda un instant si il – enfin, elle – était sérieuse. Néanmoins, connaissant ses capacités de mage, il ne prit pas de risques et se releva doucement. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la petite poitrine ronde, le ventre musclé et…

Il ne vit pas le poing arriver, mais son ventre le sentit passer. Ace y avait mis toute sa force et lui avait coupé la respiration, l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Marco se redressa difficilement, le souffle court, et massa ses abdos douloureux alors qu'Ace retournait auprès de ses vêtements. Son compagnon de route ne l'avait pas loupé. Il la vit enserrer sa poitrine dans des bandes compressantes et aperçut le dos rendu rouge et à vif par les frottements. Marco eut mal pour la mage.

Ace revint vers lui une fois rhabillé et lui planta un doigt dans la poitrine.

\- Si Thatch est subitement au courant, ou si tu parles de ce que tu viens de voir à qui que ce soit, je te tue. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair, yoi, murmura Marco. Mais pourquoi tu…

\- Je ne répondrai à aucune de tes questions. Tu en sais déjà trop. De plus, traites-moi comme une fille et tu le regretteras. Je suis un garçon, quoi qu'en dise mon corps.

Ace lui adressa un regard noir avant de repartir en direction du campement. Marco soupira, comprenant enfin. Ace était la petite princesse perdue de Baterilla. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il… elle tenait tant à libérer ce pays du joug d'Akainu et tous les risques qu'elle avait pris pour parvenir à ses fins. Même si cela impliquait d'aller libérer un prince de sa malédiction.

Néanmoins, il restait quelques zones d'ombre, comme qui l'avait élevée ou pourquoi la princesse de Baterilla se cachait-elle sous les traits d'un prince de Goa, mais rien de très important, somme toute.

Peut-être devrait-il enquêter par lui-même pour éclaircir les choses.

Il avait sa petite idée de comment parvenir à ses fins. Après tout, il devait avouer que malgré ses cicatrices, Ace était belle. Comme toutes les femmes, elle devrait aimer se sentir désirée. Et si, pour la déstabiliser et avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait, il la séduisait ?

* * *

 **Marco a de très mauvaises idées, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **A demain pour la suite, donc, avec une p'tite review pour la route ?**


	15. XIV : Cauchemars

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Aaaaah, le bac est enfin terminé ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre les résultats, désormais.**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour tout beau et assez long !**

 **Pendant qu'on y est, il n'y aura pas de chapitre mercredi, je ne suis pas chez moi de toute la journée et la connexion internet me fuit comme la peste, donc bon.**

 **Disclaimer : Un jour, les personnages d'Oda ne voudront plus se prêter au jeu.**

 **Bêta : L'indispensable Neechu. **

**RAR : Guest : Va savoir, peut-être qu'Ace n'a surtout pas envie d'avoir d'enfants. Ah, on a pas les tentatives de Marco. Pas encore...**

* * *

 **XIV : Cauchemars**

Thatch ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait entre Marco et Ace. Avant, ils se comportaient respectueusement l'un envers l'autre, avec peut-être un peu de curiosité de la part de Marco qui essayait de faire parler le plus jeune.

Mais depuis deux jours, Marco faisait la cour à Ace. Il tentait de le séduire et diable, si Thatch n'avait pas été son frère et un garçon, même lui aurait été déboussolé par le charme animal que le blond pouvait dégager. De plus, Marco lui avait demandé des conseils pour ne pas essuyer un refus clair et net. Bien sûr, Thatch appréciait que son grand frère lui demande de l'aide et s'intéresse à quelqu'un. Seulement là, ça le dépassait.

Visiblement, le gamin ne savait pas trop comment le prendre : soit il envoyait Marco sur les roses en s'énervant, soit il rougissait et acceptait ses avances. En général, Marco l'avait traité en damoiselle dans le premier cas et comme un jouvenceau dans le second.

Thatch ignorait à quoi jouait son frère, mais il devait avouer que vu de l'extérieur, c'était tout de même assez drôle. Et il semblait que Marco prenait presque plaisir à énerver Ace, au vu de son petit sourire en coin à chaque fois qu'il se faisait rejeter par le gamin.

Et effectivement, Marco s'amusait beaucoup à séduire Ace. Il ne pensait pas prendre autant de plaisir à l'énerver ou à le faire rougir comme une pucelle. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à avoir de réponses à ses questions, cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Il aimait bien assez voir les yeux noirs d'Ace s'enflammer sous la colère. Ou encore, la lueur brillante dans ses iris quand ses joues se coloraient de rouge. Son léger sourire quand Truc voletait autour de lui ou son rire franc quand Thatch racontait une bêtise. Ses courtes boucles noires qui s'emmêlaient sous l'action du vent.

Ace ne savait du même coup plus sur quel pied danser avec Marco. Ses attentions soit le mettait en colère, parce qu'il avait l'impression que Marco le prenait pour une fragile femme sans défense, ce qu'il se refusait à être, soit le touchait profondément. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait quelque chose à accomplir et ce n'était pas en se montrant faible face au blond qu'il y parviendrait. Néanmoins, il était heureux que Marco ait tenu sa promesse et n'ait rien dit à Thatch à propos de son sexe.

Seulement, ses peurs remontaient petit à petit à la surface, peurs qu'il avait cru enterrées peu après que son père adoptif lui ait dit la vérité. Les deux dernières nuits avaient été peuplées de cauchemars, où il voyait sa famille se faire tuer par Akainu, pour avoir protégé et élevé la petite princesse de la lignée Portgas D. Si son secret avait été découvert une fois, qu'est-ce qui empêcheraient des hommes au service d'Akainu de le découvrir à leur tour ?

Ses deux compagnons de route et Truc commencèrent à se douter que quelque chose clochait deux jours après. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux frontières du royaume des Newgate, des cernes apparurent sous les yeux d'Ace et son appétit disparut.

Truc fut la première à agir, lui tirant les oreilles et poussant sa fourchette pendant les repas pour le forcer à se nourrir, sans succès.

Marco cessa ensuite de l'embêter, mais se tenait toujours à ses côtés, le surveillant de près. Il essaya de lui faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas, mais il ne réussit pas mieux que Truc.

Thatch essaya à son tour de faire parler Ace lors de leurs arrêts. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il espérait que le gamin serait plus bavard. Mais ce dernier restait obstinément muet, les yeux fixés sur le sol et les lèvres pincés. Le prince se demanda si la cour qu'avait entamé Marco n'avait pas eue un impact sur le moral du benjamin du groupe.

Lorsque que le soir tomba et que le bivouac fut installé, Thatch et Marco décidèrent d'assurer les tours de garde de la nuit, en espérant que le gamin arrive à dormir.

Marco s'attribua le premier tour de garde, alors que sa malédiction lui donnait sa forme de phénix. Les premières heures de la nuit passèrent lentement et il termina son tour de garde sans qu'il ne se passât quelque chose de remarquable. Thatch prit sa place une fois qu'il l'eut réveillé.

Marco s'apprêtait à se trouver un arbre pour pouvoir dormir – l'un des inconvénients de sa forme était l'impossibilité de dormir à même le sol – quand un gémissement du côté d'Ace se fit entendre. Inquiet, il s'approcha de la forme allongée et son cœur loupa un battement en voyant les traits du visage d'Ace crispés par la terreur alors qu'il dormait.

Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir, ne sachant guère se comporter dans ce genre de moment. Devait-il avertir Thatch ? Réveiller Ace ? Le laisser dans ses cauchemars ? Finalement, Marco décida de le secouer doucement de l'aile pour le réveiller.

Ace se releva dans un sursaut, avant de passer une main sur son visage trempé par les larmes. Il soupira de soulagement, la respiration hachée.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Luffy n'était pas réellement mort pour le protéger. Alors pourquoi il avait autant mal au cœur, bordel ?

Marco commença à paniquer, ignorant comment gérer une crise de larmes, avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait pour réconforter ses petits frères blessés lorsqu'il était enfançon. Il s'assit en tailleur derrière Ace et l'entoura de ses bras - enfin, de ses ailes - alors que les épaules du gamin tressautaient sous ses pleurs silencieux.

Ace finit par essuyer son visage du revers de sa manche et se retourna, le fixant avec rage.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! cracha-t-il.

Marco cligna des yeux, surpris, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui reprochait.

\- Si seulement... Si seulement tu ne l'avais pas découvert... Ils ne seraient pas en danger, putain !

Ace frappa l'oiseau et Marco encaissa le coup sans broncher, avant de resserrer son étreinte. Il ignorait exactement qui était en danger et pourquoi, mais il avait saisi que cela avait un lien avec le véritable sexe d'Ace. De toute façon, c'était la seule explication logique à son comportement.

\- Je suis désolé, yoi. Je ne savais pas.

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans les douces plumes jaunes du poitrail de Marco et renifla. Il reprit petit à petit son calme alors que le phénix lui caressait doucement le dos du bout des plumes, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Ace finit par s'endormir dans ses bras et il ne sut pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sans réveiller le gamin, mais il aurait du mal à dormir dans cette position.

Pourtant, le visage enfin apaisé d'Ace le décida à rester ainsi. Cela devait faire quelques nuits que le gamin devait mal dormir, alors Marco pouvait bien sacrifier une des siennes. Il posa sa tête au-dessus de celle d'Ace et ferma les yeux, glissant sans s'en rendre compte dans les bras de Morphée.

Ace fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, avant de rougir en voyant qu'il s'était endormi dans les bras de Marco, qui avait repris forme humaine. En même temps, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Le blond le serrait fortement contre lui.

Ace devait avouer qu'il avait bien mieux dormi que les dernières nuits. Peut-être que la présence de Marco avait éloigné pour un temps ses cauchemars. En tout cas, il lui en était reconnaissant. Le manque de sommeil n'avait fait qu'aggraver ses inquiétudes et cette fois, plus lucide, il se convainquit que le blond n'avait découvert que par le plus grand des hasards son secret. Il ne devait pas craindre que quelqu'un d'autre le découvre, surtout alors qu'il faisait autant attention à ses faits et gestes !

Il se défit de l'étreinte du blond presque à regret, à son grand désarroi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aurait aimé rester un peu plus longtemps entre les bras de Marco. Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir son esprit. Il murmura un remerciement au blond qu'il croyait endormi, quand deux yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui.

\- J'ai pas le droit à une récompense, yoi ? murmura Marco d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Crétin, souffla Ace, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini, les tourtereaux ? On peut manger et repartir ou je vous laisse encore quelques minutes ?

Marco et Ace rougirent, concurrençant les plus belles tomates, avant de foudroyer du regard le prince. Ce dernier semblait très content de sa réflexion et Truc lui tira la barbichette, pour lui apprendre à se moquer des autres.

Soudain, un cri rauque retentit dans le ciel, et Truc se colla à Thatch en reconnaissant le cri, apeurée. Ace et Marco levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et les plissèrent.

\- C'est un faucon qui tourne au-dessus de notre position, yoi, remarqua le blond.

Le volatile plongea en piqué avant de s'arrêter devant Ace, qui pâlit.

\- Un faucon messager ? demanda Thatch alors que Truc se cachait dans le col de sa chemise.

\- Oui, c'est Sunny, celui de mon petit frère... Et il porte un message...

Le faucon lui tendit la patte et Ace défit doucement le nœud qui tenait le mot. Il le déplia et le lut, devenant encore plus pâle.

\- Thatch, tu peux me passer un morceau de papier et un crayon ?

Le prince acquiesça, avant de chercher dans une sacoche ce qu'avait demandé Ace. Le brun griffonna rapidement un mot et murmura sa destination au faucon, lui donnant un peu de magie pour qu'il trouve le bon chemin.

\- Quelles nouvelles as-tu reçues, yoi ? demanda Marco.

\- De mauvaises nouvelles... Je dois retourner chez moi au plus vite. Acceptez-vous de faire ce détour ?

Marco fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas le choix et Thatch déclara qu'il ne laisserait pas son frère sans chaperon. Alors ils accompagneraient Ace, quelques soient les ennuis qui les attendaient au royaume de Goa.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et à demain pour la suite !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	16. XV : Retour au pays

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Un chapitre plutôt long par rapport au reste, ça compense un peu le fait que je ne puisse pas poster demain.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf Truc**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **XV : Retour au pays**

Ace poussa leurs chevaux jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements, le temps de traverser le royaume des Newgate et de suivre la frontière de Baterilla pour arriver au royaume de Goa. Il n'accorda pas de pause pour manger et si Marco et Thatch n'avaient pas insisté, arguant que cela ne servirait à rien d'arriver plus tôt s'ils étaient épuisés, il n'aurait pas fait non plus d'arrêt la nuit pour dormir.

Quand ils passèrent la frontière, les deux frères crurent qu'Ace pleurerait. À l'horizon, tous les champs n'étaient plus que cendres et il régnait une odeur de mort et de fumée dérangeante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici… murmura Thatch.

Marco rapprocha son cheval, un hongre bai du nom de Flocon, de celui d'Ace, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun, en soutien silencieux. Ace posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra, les yeux dans le vague.

Son pays ressemblait à un champ de bataille et cela le chagrinait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Truc, sur la tête de Spade, se leva et se mit à voleter dans les alentours, essayant de trouver une trace de vie.

\- On repart, ordonna Ace. Il y a un petit village avant la forêt que nous devons traverser pour rejoindre le bourg de Castelneau et donc mon frère. Il vaut mieux y être avant la nuit.

Il lança Spade au galop, ignorant les élancements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Quelqu'un avait ravagé les terres se trouvant au niveau de la frontière avec Baterilla. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qui avait semé toute cette destruction.

Akainu.

Si son petit frère, si fier de sa force et de ses capacités, lui avait demandé de l'aide, Ace craignait pour sa vie et celle du reste de sa famille. Mais aussi pour le peuple, si joyeux et vivant. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive et cela l'inquiétait. Normalement, il y avait quelques villages aux abords de la frontière.

Ses mains se serrèrent de rage sur les rênes. Il ne laisserait pas cet usurpateur plonger un autre royaume dans la peur et la douleur. Trop de monde avait déjà souffert de ses actes et Ace refusait que son pays d'adoption soit le prochain sur la liste. Sa magie gronda dans ses veines, au rythme de sa colère grandissante, et des flammes apparurent sous les sabots de Spade.

Thatch remonta à son niveau et se pencha pour agripper les rênes de Spade et le freiner. L'étalon s'arrêta brusquement, en sueur, et Ace se tourna vers Thatch, les traits déformés par la colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? On a pas le temps !

\- Calme-toi, ordonna le prince d'une voix froide. Tu es en train de perdre ton sang-froid, au point que même ta magie t'échappe. Reprends-toi, bordel ! Dans cet état-là, tout ce que tu réussiras à faire, c'est te tuer et potentiellement nous avec !

Ace sembla alors sur le point de pleurer et Thatch regretta presque son ton autoritaire. Truc, le teint verdâtre, en profita pour prendre une grande respiration.

\- Chiii ! Chii chi, chi ! babilla-t-elle ensuite, les poings sur les hanches et l'air sévère.

Elle semblait presque le disputer pour son inconscience et Ace acquiesça, la tête basse, sachant que les deux avaient raison.

\- Nous devrions nous remettre en route, yoi, les interrompit Marco, qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Nous sommes encore loin et il vaut mieux arrêter cette abomination au plus vite, yoi.

Thatch faillit lui faire les gros yeux devant tant de nonchalance face à la détresse d'Ace. Mais, en voyant les yeux du petit brun briller à nouveau d'une lueur déterminée, il se demanda si Marco n'avait pas trouvé au contraire le moyen de calmer Ace.

Spade reprit plus lentement sa course, Ace décidant enfin d'écouter leurs conseils et de ménager leurs forces. Ils arrivèrent à un village désolé par les flammes et désert en fin d'après-midi et Thatch crut que cette fois, Ace s'énerverait pour de bon.

Mais le plus jeune resta néanmoins calme, cherchant la présence d'êtres vivants dans les parages, un main sur son bâton. Un craquement retentit et Ace se tendit, plissant les yeux pour trouver le responsable du bruit.

\- Dispersons-nous, ordonna Ace. Et trouvons qui est là.

Marco fut le premier à mettre la main dessus. Il s'agissait d'une gamine d'une dizaine d'années portant un tablier et avec des cheveux blonds à moitié recouverts par un bandana, que le blond avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise en toile. L'enfant tenta de le mordre pour lui faire lâcher prise alors qu'il le ramenait au centre du village. Le blond siffla pour alerter ses compagnons, qui arrivèrent vite.

La gamine écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ace et laissa échapper un hoquet de soulagement.

\- Vous êtes le prince Ace ! Vous êtes venus pour sauver le village ?

\- Marco, relâche-la, ordonna Ace.

Il mit pied à terre, puis s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant. Truc sur son épaule babilla et l'enfant eut les yeux plein d'étoiles en la voyant.

\- C'est une fée, monsieur le prince ?

\- Oui, c'est une fée. Et si tu mens, elle le saura. Alors, tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, petite... ?

\- J'm'appelle Moda. Prince Ace.

Le brun acquiesça avec un doux sourire pour ne pas l'effrayer. L'enfant raconta qu'il y avait une semaine, une troupe de soldats avait débarqué, détruisant tout sur son passage. Les habitants avaient trouvé refuge dans la forêt alors que le village brûlait. L'armée était ensuite partie et s'était installée plus bas dans la plaine, vers la lisière de la forêt, en direction de la capitale, Dawn. Les habitants étaient par ailleurs trop terrifiés pour envoyer un message d'alerte au roi.

\- Très bien, merci de ton aide, petite Moda. Va te remettre à l'abri dans la forêt et dis aux habitants de ne pas sortir, d'accord ? Je vais régler le problème. Peux-tu juste me dire si tu as vu quel symbole portait les méchants soldats ?

\- Je… Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un chien, monsieur le prince.

Ace la rassura d'un doux sourire, puis lui ordonna d'aller retrouver ses parents. Son visage se fit plus sombre uniquement quand elle ne fut plus dans les parages.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas battre toute une armée à trois. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? demanda Thatch.

Ace s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, quand un faucon messager se posa sur la selle du brun sans que personne ne l'ait entendu arriver.

\- Ce n'est pas Sunny, remarqua Marco.

Ace eut un sourire démoniaque en s'avançant vers l'oiseau. Il prit le message et le lut. Bien, ses hommes avaient répondu à son appel. Il était temps de faire choir Akainu de sa place.

La guerre commençait maintenant.

\- Thatch, j'aimerai que tu traverses la forêt pour porter un message à mon petit frère Luffy, commença Ace en farfouillant dans sa sacoche pour trouver un papier et un crayon.

\- Il faudrait une diversion qui occuperait l'ennemi. Ils auront sans doute posté des sentinelles dans la forêt, répliqua immédiatement le prince.

\- Je serai cette diversion, répondit tout simplement Ace en sortant ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul, yoi ! s'emporta Marco. Tu te feras tuer !

Le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi il était aussi inquiet à l'idée qu'Ace soit la diversion dont avait besoin Thatch.

\- Je viens avec toi, yoi, décida-t-il finalement.

Thatch faillit protester, mais craignant qu'au final Ace et Marco se retrouvent séparés de plus d'un kilomètre, abandonna. Le brun lui tendit la lettre, puis son chapeau et son luth.

\- Cela te servira de garantie pour que Luffy te croie. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'entrer dans la forêt avant que la nuit ne tombe totalement. Truc, va avec lui.

La fée protesta, mais Ace ne lui laissa pas le choix et il la déposa sur l'épaule de Thatch. Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de lancer Prune au trot. Les deux hommes regardèrent leur compagnon s'éloigner, Truc sur son épaule qui les fixait avec tristesse. Puis, Marco demanda à Ace quel était son plan pour faire diversion.

\- Je vais leur faire croire que je viens parlementer, répondit-il en sortant un tissu blanc de sa sacoche.

Marco s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une robe, mais préféra ne rien dire alors qu'Ace découpait un carré dedans, qu'il attacha à son bâton. Puis, il découpa un autre bout et s'égratigna sur la lame de son épée pour verser du sang dessus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, yoi ?! Tu sais pas qu'un bon sorcier peut te tracer avec ton sang ?

\- Si, je le sais, répliqua Ace avant de donner le tissu tâché au faucon, qui repartit dans un cri. C'est bien d'ailleurs pour cela que je le fais.

Marco préféra ne pas poser plus de questions, ayant presque peur de la réponse. Ace remonta à cheval et les deux hommes talonnèrent leurs montures pour les faire galoper, quittant le village.

Bientôt, le campement de soldats ennemis apparut à l'horizon et Marco se tendit sur Flocon, alors qu'Ace avait l'air calme. Trop calme. Mortellement calme.

Ace se redressa sur Spade alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée du camp et mû par l'instinct, Marco se rangea derrière lui, indiquant qu'il était de rang moindre.

Les gardes brandirent leurs armes en les voyant, mais eurent un instant d'arrêt quand Ace brandit son drapeau blanc.

\- Je suis le prince Monkey D Ace et je viens parlementer avec votre commandant. Menez-moi à lui immédiatement !

L'un d'eux alla prévenir son supérieur, alors qu'Ace et Marco mettaient pied à terre. Les soldats de garde les menèrent jusqu'à la plus grande tente du campement, d'où sortit un homme de grande taille, au visage rendu sombre et effrayant par ses yeux plissés. Ses cheveux châtain très longs, couvert d'un casque de guerre, lui arrivaient jusqu'au torse. Ace renifla, dédaigneux. Les cheveux courts étaient quand même plus pratiques.

\- Je suis le commandant Onigumo. Que voulez-vous, Prince ?

\- Je viens parlementer pour trouver une solution qui ne soit pas la guerre et l'anéantissement totale de vos troupes, déclara froidement Ace, malgré ses yeux brûlant de haine.

L'homme le détailla de haut en bas, avant de ricaner. Ce n'était qu'un gosse.

\- Saisissez-vous d'eux et attachez-les.

Marco voulut répliquer alors que les soldats menaçaient de les attraper. Ace posa une main sur son bras et secoua brièvement la tête. Visiblement, cela faisait partie de son plan, alors Marco laissa à regret les soldats les désarmer et leur attacher les mains dans le dos. Ensuite, ils les forcèrent à s'asseoir et les ligotèrent dos à dos à un pilier, au milieu du camp.

Ace serra les poings alors que quelques moqueries retentissaient. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait avec ce plan, mais c'était celui qui mettait le moins de vies en danger. Il repensa à la petite Moda et à tous les villageois qui avaient perdu leur maison. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne devait pas laisser son caractère impulsif prendre le dessus, au moins le temps que les renforts arrivent.

Quand Saber et les autres seraient là, il pourrait faire brûler les liens qui les retenaient, Marco et lui. Pas avant. Quoi qu'il se passe et ce qu'il entende.

\- Putain, Ace, dans quel merdier tu nous as plongé, yoi ?

Le jeune prince serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas murmurer son plan à Marco alors qu'ils étaient au cœur du campement ennemi et il se désolait de le laisser dans l'ignorance et dans l'angoisse. Ace se tortilla un peu sur lui même pour agripper du bout des doigts la main de Marco et la serrer. Le blond tourna la tête, interrogateur.

\- Fais-moi confiance, souffla doucement Ace. Tout va bien se passer.

Marco hésita un instant, avant de lier ses doigts à ceux d'Ace pour se donner du courage. Lui, il ne voyait absolument pas comment ils pouvaient s'en sortir.

* * *

 **... Oui, j'assume, c'est mignon.**

 **A Jeudi donc pour la suite, et une 'tite review au passage ?**


	17. XVI : Rencontre avec le futur beau-frère

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Le chapitre du jour, de retour !**

 **Malheureusement, vous angoisserez encore un peu pour Marco...**

 **Sinon, il est fortement possible qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre ce week-end, je suis un peu à court de chapitres...**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf Truc.**

 **Bêta : Neechu, qui fait de son mieux pour éviter que je ne parte trop loin.**

* * *

 **XVI : Rencontre avec le futur beau-frère**

Thatch fit ralentir sa jument quand les portes du bourg de Castelneau furent visibles. Il eut une grimace en apercevant les ombres des gardes sur les remparts. Il se demandait encore s'il arriverait vraiment à passer les soldats à l'entrée. Peut-être ne pourrait-il même pas voir le prince Luffy et lui confier la lettre d'Ace.

Cette option le terrifiait, à vrai dire. Si personne n'arrêtait Akainu et que le royaume de Goa tombait, le sien serait sans doute le suivant, ou peu s'en faut. Puis, Thatch ne savait pas trop ce que contenait la lettre, mais cela pouvait être décisif pour sauver la peau de Marco et celle d'Ace.

D'ailleurs, il n'appréciait pas que Marco soit obligé de suivre ce fichu crétin à cause du sort qui les reliait. Il ne l'avait pas sorti de sa tour pour qu'il se fasse tuer quelques semaines après !

Thatch ne fut guère étonné de trouver les portes fermées à son arrivée. Il mit pied à terre et prit les rênes de Prune dans sa main, avant de frapper sur le bois. Il ferma les yeux et pria toutes les divinités dont il avait entendu parler pour que tout ce passe bien.

\- Qui va là ?

Thatch sursauta en entendant la voix provenir d'en haut. Il recula de quelques pas et déglutit en voyant soudain des archers prêts à le cribler de leurs flèches s'il n'était pas convainquant.

Qu'est-ce qu'Ace avait dit, déjà ? Que se serait simple et sans trop de danger ?

Bien sûr. Le gamin ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. Il mettait la vie de Marco en danger, puis la sienne ? Non, vraiment, il ne le remerciait pas.

\- Je suis le prince Thatch Newgate. J'ai un message à porter au prince Monkey D Luffy, de la part du prince Ace.

Un soldat se détacha du rang d'archers et le détailla de haut en bas, suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut prouver que vous dites la vérité ?

\- Pas grand chose, dut avouer le Prince.

Le garde l'examina encore un peu, ses yeux glissant sur la jument.

\- Très bien. Posez votre épée au sol et je viendrais chercher le message. Un geste de travers…

Le soldat n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que Thatch acquiesce, bien conscient de la menace. L'homme défit la ceinture qui tenait son épée et déposa le tout au sol, doucement, sous les yeux scrutateurs des archers.

Thatch soupira ensuite, marmonnant des imprécations contre Ace, avant de faire glisser sa chevalière de son doigt et de sortir la lettre de l'intérieur de sa veste. Le garde ouvrit la plus petite porte et sortit, tendant la main pour récupérer le message. Néanmoins, il était tendu et aux aguets, prêt à réagir au moindre geste brusque.

Thatch donna alors la bague et la lettre au soldat, affirmant que cela devrait suffire au prince pour le recevoir. L'homme se montra méfiant et lui ordonna de rester à la porte le temps qu'un des ses collègues ne ramène la lettre jusqu'au prince Luffy. Cependant, il pouvait remettre son épée.

Thatch fut en partie soulagé de voir qu'on ne lui avait pas dit directement de partir. Cela signifiait qu'il avait encore une chance de voir le petit frère d'Ace. Il ramassa son épée et la remit autour de sa taille, avant d'aller s'asseoir le dos contre la porte, donnant un peu de mou pour les rênes de sa jument. Prune lui donna un coup de tête affectueux, délogeant Truc qui s'était caché dans le col de sa veste.

La petite fée voleta jusqu'à la crinière de la jument et la tira, mécontente de s'être faite expulser. Prune la chassa en secouant la tête et Thatch rattrapa la petite créature avant qu'elle ne se prenne la porte.

\- Truc, enfin, tu sais qu'il n'y que Spade qui ne t'envoie pas valser quand tu fais ça. J'aurais dit quoi à Ace s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ?

La petite fée croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit une moue adorablement mignonne. Thatch comprit qu'elle était fâchée et déçue qu'Ace ne l'ait pas prise avec lui.

\- Ah, mais Truc, il voulait simplement que tu ne sois pas au cœur du danger, ma toute belle.

Elle rougit sous le compliment et baissa la tête, fixant ses petits pieds nus. Thatch sourit et passa son doigt dans les cheveux bruns clairs, les ébouriffant.

La porte se rouvrit. Thatch se dépêcha de remettre Truc à l'abri dans le col de sa veste et se releva. Le garde lui fit signe d'entrer, disant que le Prince voulait le voir. Thatch prit sa jument par la bride et la fit avancer, suivant le garde à l'intérieur de la ville.

Il sentit beaucoup de regards hostiles se poser sur lui alors qu'ils se rendaient là où résidait le prince. Il y avait peu d'habitants dans les rues, mais les maisons semblaient avoir des yeux tant Thatch se sentait oppressé par l'atmosphère. Prune devait aussi le ressentir, puisque la jument était plus nerveuse que d'habitude.

Il se sentit soudain plus léger et il entendit un léger babillement. Truc devait avoir utilisé sa magie pour l'apaiser. Cette petite fée était tout simplement géniale et adorable. Il lui laisserait un gros gâteau ce soir en guise de repas. Enfin, s'il pouvait s'en procurer un.

Enfin, le garde le laissa devant un petit palais en pierre. À l'entrée l'attendait un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et avec une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Puis, derrière lui, se tenait un homme plus âgé et plus grand - il devait bien faire trois têtes de plus que le gamin - dont le bas du visage était couvert d'une écharpe. Thatch tiqua en voyant les cheveux roses foncés. Cela lui faisait un peu trop penser à la Reine sorcière pour le rassurer.

\- Tu dois être Thatch ? Enchanté de te rencontrer ! s'exclama joyeusement le plus jeune. Je suis Luffy, celui qui bottera les fesses de la Reine sorcière !

L'homme derrière le jeune prince soupira, passant sa main devant son visage. Thatch acquiesça avec un petit sourire, amusé, bien que tiltant un peu face l'attitude de Luffy. Dire qu'il avait mis des semaines pour qu'Ace arrête de lui dire ''vous'' et son petit frère n'avait même pas attendu deux minutes. De plus, il voulait chercher querelle à la Reine sorcière. Un drôle d'énergumène. Néanmoins, il décida de se comporter correctement envers lui.

\- Enchanté aussi de de te rencontrer, Prince Luffy.

Le visage lumineux du jeune homme arbora alors un sourire aussi grand que le soleil. Son sourire ne se fana point quand son compagnon lui adressa un regard réprobateur, avant d'ajouter, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche :

\- Je crois bien que vous n'êtes pas seul, Prince Thatch. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous présenter votre compagnon de route ?

Thatch pâlit, se retenant de porter la main là où se trouvait Truc. Comment cet homme avait pu sentir sa présence ? Bon sang, s'il arrivait quelque chose à la petite fée, Ace le tuerait…

\- Je sais, c'est Truc, la fée à qui mon frère doit la vie. Ace en a parlé dans sa lettre, râla le petit brun en se retournant, dévoilant dans son dos un chapeau de paille.

Thatch se retint de rire. Décidément, les chapeaux loufoques étaient de famille.

Les deux hommes devant lui commencèrent à se chamailler comme un jeune couple d'amoureux. Ce qu'ils étaient sans doute, réalisa Thatch en voyant les regards plein de tendresse. Il se permit un léger sourire. Néanmoins, son amusement disparut totalement quand Luffy lâche le nom de l'homme mystérieux.

\- Katakuri ? Qu'est-ce qu'un fils de la Reine sorcière fait ici ? cracha Thatch.

Truc lui tira alors les cheveux, sortant de sa cachette. On ne cherchait pas les gens qu'on ne connaissait pas !

Luffy s'apprêtait à prendre la défense de Katakuri quand celui-ci mit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Il est normal qu'il soit furieux. Ma mère a maudit un de ses frères et le laisse enfermé dans une tour. À sa place, je serais aussi en colère. Il fait partie de la famille Newgate, c'est leur chevalière que le Prince Thatch a donné, ajouta Katakuri en voyant le regard vide de Luffy.

Le jeune prince, mis au courant par Ace de son plan et par son père de la vérité à son sujet, comprit alors qui Ace était allé secourir et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. En vain. Il termina plié en deux de rire sur le sol, sous le regard surpris des deux autres.

Katakuri releva Luffy et le prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Thatch haussa un sourcil, alors que Truc les regardait avec un sourire tendre, comme si elle les trouvait adorables.

Le petit brun finit par se calmer et embrassa la joue de Katakuri, qui le relâcha. Truc laissa échapper un cri de ravissement, avant de faire une pirouette. Thatch toussota, mal à l'aise, et les deux amoureux se reprirent bien vite.

\- Bien, maintenant, allons nous occuper des troupes que Kakainu nous a envoyé, décréta Luffy en prenant par le bras Katakuri et Thatch. Il est temps de lui défoncer le cul !

Thatch sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher alors que Luffy souriait férocement. Katakuri hocha simplement la tête, en habitué.

Truc hésita un instant entre les suivre ou rester avec Prune. Seulement, un homme vint prendre la jument par les rênes, sans doute pour l'emmener à l'écurie. Elle décida donc de suivre Thatch et le couple qui était si mignon.

Avec un peu de chance, elle ne tarderait pas à revoir Ace. La mage de feu lui manquait.

* * *

 **... Oui, j'ai osé mettre Katakuri avec Luffy. Pendant que je pouvais...**

 **A demain pour la suite et vous laisserez bien une petite review ?**


	18. XVII : Le campement ennemi

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le dernier chapitre de la semaine, parce que je ne peux vraiment pas assurer les chapitres ce week-end, j'ai eu une petite baisse de rythme.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda !**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **XVII : Le campement ennemi**

 _Ou comment déclarer une guerre en bonne et due forme_

Le ciel commençait à se teinter de rouge quand Ace se réveilla. Marco le sentit alors que les doigts du brun bougeaient, puisqu'ils les avaient gardés entrelacés. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer, amer :

\- Tiens, la Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée, yoi ? Sa crise de narcolepsie était bienvenue et elle s'inquiète pas trop de notre situation, yoi ?

\- Oh, ça va, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… Puis, je t'ai dis de me faire confiance. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais échoué, non ?

\- La dernière fois que tu as suivi un de tes plans, Thatch et moi t'avons retrouvé à terre et dans une telle mare de sang qu'on a cru que tu étais mort, yoi. Alors excuse-moi de douter, surtout que…

\- Silence, vous deux ! Ou on vous bâillonne !

Marco s'apprêtait à répliquer, acerbe quand Ace serra ses doigts. L'aîné tourna son visage vers le brun et celui-ci secoua la tête, signifiant que cela ne servait à rien. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et se remit droit, inquiet. Ace avait beau dire, il avait peur. Surtout qu'il voyait des flammes dorées parcourir sa peau, indiquant que l'heure de sa transformation arriverait bientôt. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration pour se calmer. En vain.

Ace se tourna comme il put vers son compagnon de route en entendant sa respiration s'accélérer. Il hésita à parler, songeant à la menace du soldat. Mais il considéra qu'ayant amené Marco dans ce guêpier, il se devait de prendre soin de lui comme il le pouvait.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il. Tout était prévu.

\- Même que je me transforme en phénix en plein milieu du camp, yoi ?

Ace sentit la panique dans la voix de Marco et il s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir laissé venir avec lui. Seulement, il avait une mauvaise appréciation des distances et il n'était pas certain que Castelneau soit à moins d'un kilomètre de ce campement. Il n'avait pas voulu risquer la vie de Marco avec ce foutu sort.

Le jeune prince se risqua à donner un peu de sa magie au blond pour l'apaiser, tout en faisant de son mieux pour le rassurer. Il passa sous silence le fait qu'il avait oublié cette maudite transformation, la trouvant trop belle pour penser que la métamorphose puisse être terrifiante.

Marco resserra sa prise sur ses doigts en retour et Ace eut des remords. Il n'aurait pas dû embarquer Marco là-dedans, il aurait dû chercher un autre plan… Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps, pas s'il voulait stopper les hommes d'Akainu avant qu'ils ne fassent plus de dégâts.

Lui-même avait des doutes, par ailleurs. Thatch pouvait très bien mettre plus de temps que prévu, ou ses hommes avoir des ennuis sur le trajet. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les exprimer. Pas alors que Marco se mourrait d'anxiété dans son dos.

Soudain, un grondement retentit, attirant sur eux l'attention de la plupart des soldats. Ace se maudit. Fichu ventre sans fond qui trouvait malin de se manifester maintenant ! Marco se tendit et le brun serra ses doigts, les yeux fixés sur les soldats qui riaient de sa faim.

Si Sanji, le cuisinier en second du château, ou Zeff, le chef cuisinier, avaient vu cela, ils leur auraient fichu la raclée du siècle. Les deux cuisiniers ne supportaient pas que l'on plaisante avec la faim.

L'attention des soldats finirent par se détourner d'eux pour se concentrer sur le repas et Ace dut se retenir de baver en sentant les effluves du ragoût. Il entendit Marco soupirer derrière lui, presque d'amusement, et le brun grogna. Oui, bon, il avait un appétit solide et un bon coup de fourchette, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose !

Un petit attroupement de soldats un peu à l'écart attira soudain l'œil d'Ace. Ils discutaient avec animation, puis un soldat se sépara du groupe, quelque chose dans les mains, avant de se rapprocher du poteau où Marco et lui étaient attachés.

Le soldat en question jetait des coups d'œil nerveux en direction des tentes des officiers. Ace nota ses cheveux roses et la cicatrice en forme de croix au-dessus de son œil droit. Puis, le soldat ennemi s'accroupit devant lui, l'air gêné et désolé.

\- Le commandant Onigumo nous a dit qu'on ne devait pas vous donner à manger, mais certains d'entre nous sont pas d'accord. Vous avez essayé une solution pacifique et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. On a pas choisi d'être ici et de servir de sacrifice. Alors...

Le soldat vérifia qu'aucun officier n'était dans les parages avant de couper un morceau du pain qu'il avait prit avec lui et de lui tendre. Ace comprit l'intention et ouvrit la bouche avant de saisir le pain. Il le mâcha lentement, avant de l'avaler.

\- Merci, souffla le jeune prince.

Même si cela ne remplirait pas son ventre vide, l'intention était belle et louable. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander d'en donner aussi un morceau à Marco quand l'un des officiers les aperçut.

\- Hé, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec les prisonniers ?

Le jeune soldat blêmit et cacha rapidement le pain dans sa veste. Ace comprit très vite qu'il aurait de gros ennuis.

\- Frappe-moi, ordonna le jeune prince. Et dis après que je discutais avec mon compagnon. Fais-le ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que le soldat hésitait.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, hésitant, puis frappa. Le poing rencontra violemment le visage d'Ace, même s'il s'était préparé au choc. Le soldat se reculant en s'excusant misérablement et à voix basse, avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

\- Il soliloquait, Lieutenant Fullbody ! Je lui ai ordonné de s'arrêter, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

L'officier leva un sourcil, suspicieux, mais se détourna quand Ace cracha un mollard sanglant, preuve que le soldat l'avait belle et bien frappé et n'avait pas fait semblant. Le soldat eut un geste pour se rapprocher à nouveau des prisonniers, mais Ace le fixa un instant, avant de secouer discrètement la tête. Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe une fois, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable en recommençant.

Le soldat lui lança un regard désolé, avant de retourner vers ses collègues. Ace gémit, l'œil douloureux à cause du coup, et Marco lui demanda en chuchotant pourquoi il n'avait pas laissé le soldat se faire punir.

\- Il a désobéi aux ordres pour nous aider, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je resterais là, à le regarder se faire punir pour son insubordination ! cracha Ace à voix basse.

\- Je m'en doutais, yoi, répondit doucement Marco. Tu es une personne admirable et honorable, yoi.

Ace rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était censé réagir comment à ce genre de compliment, hein ?

Il serra simplement les doigts de son compagnon de route, sur lesquels il sentit des plumes douces sous son toucher. Inquiet, il releva la tête vers le ciel et vit que le soleil avait pratiquement disparu à l'horizon. Il soupira, avant d'activer sa magie et de commencer à brûler leurs liens. Marco sursauta sous la soudaine chaleur. Ace, qui venait de libérer pleinement leurs mains, serra fortement celles du blond, liant à nouveau leurs doigts ensemble.

\- Tout va bien se passer, même si tu te transformes. Je te le promets.

\- Je te crois, yoi, souffla Marco, alors que la malédiction envahissait son corps.

Les cordes qui les retenaient tombèrent au sol tandis que Marco s'embrasait, alertant les soldats qui prirent leurs armes. Ace se releva alors que dans le ciel s'élevait un phénix d'or et d'azur.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce monstre ? s'écria un soldat, effrayé.

Ace en fut désolé pour son compagnon de route, qui sembla prendre ombrage du terme employé. Marco fonça rapidement dans le tas de soldats apeurés et Ace aperçut un faucon bien connu survoler le campement, à la lueur des feux.

Bien, il était temps de lancer le signal, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Comment les prisonniers ont-ils pu se libérer ?

Ah, Ace reconnut la douce et mélodieuse voix du commandant Onigumo. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix avec un sourire démoniaque.

\- Cher Onigumo, ne vous avais-je pas expliqué qu'il valait mieux que nous trouvions un compromis ?

Il leva sa main en l'air et fit jaillir sa magie. Des flammes vinrent dessiner une énorme flèche juste au-dessus du campement et le commandant blêmit, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un signal d'attaque.

Il dégaina son épée et s'élança sur Ace. Celui prit le parti d'esquiver, n'ayant pas d'armes, et d'attaquer avec sa magie s'il trouvait une ouverture.

Bientôt un bruit grondant retentit, grossissant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que des cavaliers surgissent dans le campement surpris. Ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine, mais face à des rangs désorganisés et effrayés par Marco, cela suffisait amplement.

\- Ne tuez les soldats que s'ils montrent une résistance ! cria Ace.

Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit le soldat aux cheveux roses. "On a pas choisi d'être ici". Sans doute avaient-ils été enrôlés de force et ne partageaient pas les convictions de leur roi.

Les soldats ennemis tombèrent un à un ou lâchaient leurs armes en signe de reddition. Le commandant Onigumo écuma de rage face à l'évolution de la situation, alors qu'Ace ne cessait d'esquiver sans jamais répliquer, ou presque.

\- Si tu étais un homme, un vrai gamin, tu cesserais de fuir et tu te battrais vraiment ! gronda le commandant.

\- Ace, crétin, attrape !

Le brun sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Saber et se retourna à demi pour voir une épée dans son fourreau voler vers lui. Il la récupéra au vol et retint une grimace en la sentant plus lourde que son arme habituelle. Néanmoins, cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Ace dut esquiver une attaque alors qu'il dégainait l'épée et une large estafilade apparut sur son flanc gauche, rougissant sa chemise. Il tiqua face à la douleur avant de s'élancer à l'assaut.

Au bout de quelques minutes acharnées, Ace parvint à faire chuter le commandant et il apposa la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de son adversaire.

\- T'as pas les couilles, gamin, fit narquoisement le commandant, persuadé que le jeune homme n'oserait pas.

\- Je les ai jamais eues, répliqua vicieusement Ace.

Onigumo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la phrase, puis Ace plongea son épée dans la chair, y mettant toute sa force. Les os craquèrent sous la lame et le sang jaillit, l'éclaboussant, puis la lueur de vie dans les yeux de son ennemi s'éteignit.

Les bruits de bataille dans le campement s'éteignaient peu à peu alors qu'Ace retirait la lame du corps sans vie.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

La guerre entre Akainu et lui ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Coby n'était vraiment pas prévu au départ, puis il s'est tapé l'incruste...**

 **Bon week-end à tous !**

 **Une 'tite review au passage ?**


	19. XVIII : Rapprochement

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Oui, il est enfin là, le nouveau chapitre !**

 ***commence à se ronger les ongles parce qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de réserve***

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Oda, sauf Truc.**

 **Bêta : Neechu. Sans elle, ça serait beaucoup moins bien.**

* * *

 **XVIII : Rapprochement**

 _Plus ou moins discret et subtil..._

Ace se laissa tomber sur un lit de camp d'une des tentes d'officier inoccupée, épuisé. La nuit avait été longue. Il avait dû mettre au point avec Saber et les autres la suite des événements, tout en gérant les soldats captifs. Ils avaient aussi ramassé les cadavres pour les brûler. Il espérait désormais pouvoir se reposer un peu avant que Luffy n'arrive.

L'adrénaline et l'excitation dans son corps finirent par disparaître, laissant uniquement place à la fatigue et la nausée. Il préféra ne pas se concentrer sur le fait qu'il avait tué un homme de sang-froid, pas alors que sa bile menaçait de remonter à chaque instant. Sa chemise poisseuse de sang qui commençait seulement à sécher n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il l'enleva avec un certain soulagement et soupira en voyant ses bandes aussi rougies par le liquide carmin. Il s'en débarrassa aussi, respirant alors plus librement.

\- Ace, Saber voulait savoir si tu...

Marco s'arrêta à peine eut-il le pied dans la tente. Malgré la pénombre, il percevait qu'Ace était au moins torse nu. La dernière fois lui avait suffi et il ne tenait pas à être castré. Il se détourna donc pour laisser une certaine intimité au brun.

\- Saber voulait savoir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose en particulier, yoi, termina-t-il.

\- Peux-tu lui demander s'il a quelque chose qui pourrait servir à compresser ma poitrine, s'il te plaît ? Mes bandes sont couvertes de sang.

\- Tu es blessé, yoi ? s'inquiéta Marco.

\- Non. C'est à cause de...

La voix d'Ace s'éteignit dans un sanglot. Marco hésita un instant entre se retourner et ne rien faire, mais il avait lu qu'on ne laissait pas une femme pleurer. Même si Ace se considérait comme un garçon, le principe devait s'appliquer, non ?

Il se retourna et vit Ace jeter un regard mauvais par terre, sur un tas de vêtements sanglants. Le brun était pâle et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Marco s'obligea à fixer le visage du plus jeune avant de demander s'il y avait un problème.

Ace lui tourna le dos en silence, dévoilant la cicatrice que lui avait laissé le dragon. Marco s'approcha alors que les épaules du brun tressautaient, comme s'il pleurait. Le blond posa sa main sur l'omoplate d'Ace, mais celui-ci se déroba.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Marco faillit se vexer, quand il entendit la suite de la phrase, pourtant presque inaudible :

\- Je suis sale.

Le blond mit un peu de temps à comprendre que c'était le meurtre du commandant qui donnait à Ace cette impression d'être souillé.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ton peuple, yoi, chuchota-t-il pour essayer de le réconforter.

Il resta les bras ballants alors que des sanglots silencieux secouaient Ace, ne sachant trop que faire. Puis, il prit avec prudence le brun dans ses bras, lui laissant le choix d'accepter l'étreinte ou non. Ace s'y réfugia sans protester et Marco se mordit la lèvre en sentant le corps fin contre le sien.

Les hormones, c'était vraiment pas le moment, là !

Marco hésita un instant avant de passer une main dans le dos du plus jeune, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes comme lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, Marco… souffla finalement Ace sans oser lever les yeux. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre, un démon ?

\- Non. Non, parce que tu n'as pas fais ça par plaisir, le fait que tu te poses ces questions le prouve, yoi. Tu es toujours la belle personne que je connais, yoi. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais…

Ace soupira et se fondit dans l'étreinte de Marco. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de cacher avec lui ni son sexe, ni sa réelle identité. Mine de rien, cela lui faisait du bien. Il se calma petit à petit, apaisé par la présence et les paroles de Marco. Son père avait beau l'avoir prévenu de ce qu'il ressentirait en donnant la mort pour la première fois, il ne penserait pas que cela serait si violent.

Heureusement que son compagnon de route l'avait accompagné, au final.

\- Tu devrais dormir, ça te fera du bien, yoi.

Il acquiesça avant de reculer un peu, alors que Marco retirait ses bras. Ace eut un pauvre sourire quand il sentit que le blond retenait son regard de glisser plus bas. Comme si ça le gênerait.

\- La vue te plaît ? ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler.

Il eut la surprise de voir Marco virer à l'écarlate, bafouillant une réponse, avant de fuir lâchement la tente. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et il secoua la tête avant de suivre le conseil du blond et de se mettre au lit. Il tomba dans un profond sommeil à peine sa tête eut-elle touchée le matelas.

Marco le trouva ainsi quand il revint apporter les affaires qu'il voulait. Le blond soupira en voyant qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de rabattre la couverture. Il la prit et recouvrit Ace, ses yeux s'égarant sans qu'il n'y pense sur la poitrine menue. Il aperçut enfin sa marque. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en être content alors qu'il vérifiait que la couverture recouvrait bien le jeune prince.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté du lit de camp, à même le sol, en attendant que Saber le prévienne de l'arrivée du prince Luffy. Il ne se sentit pas glisser dans le sommeil et fut donc surpris quand Saber le réveilla en le secouant par l'épaule.

\- Quelle heure est-il, yoi ? demanda le blond en bâillant.

\- Presque midi. Le Prince Luffy arrive, il devrait être là dans un quinzaine de minutes, mais… Je ne suis pas certain que réveiller Ace alors qu'il est fatigué soit une bonne idée.

Le regard de Saber glissa sur son chef alors que Marco souriait doucement.

\- Il va faire la tête, comme il s'agit de son petit frère… Je m'en occupe, yoi.

L'homme hocha la tête et sortit de la tente. Marco se leva, puis secoua doucement Ace pour le faire émerger. Le brun gémit doucement, ouvrant à demi les yeux.

\- M'co... C'toi ? baragouina le plus jeune, ensommeillé.

\- Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre, yoi ?

\- Ch'pas… P'quoi t'm'as r'veillé ?

Ace se frotta les yeux et Marco le trouva adorablement mignon.

\- Lève-toi, yoi, ordonna gentiment Marco. Ton petit frère ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, d'après Saber.

Ace ouvrit entièrement les yeux, surpris, avant de se lever d'un bon, tout à fait réveillé. Marco ne pouvait pas lui dire plutôt, zut ! Même si Luffy avait dû apprendre la réalité depuis son départ, Ace n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se montrer en tant que femme devant lui. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Il ne s'assumait vraiment pas ainsi.

Marco détourna les yeux, gêné, alors qu'Ace commençait à paniquer.

\- Tout va bien, j'ai ramené ce matin de quoi bander ta poitrine et tes affaires, yoi, chuchota le blond, le visage rouge.

Ace rougit, un peu honteux de s'être inquiété pour rien, et récupéra ce qu'avait ramené Marco. Il le remercia, puis hésita un instant. Marco voulut alors s'éclipser pour laisser une certaine intimité à Ace, quand celui-ci, triturant le haut de son pantalon, demanda d'une toute petite voix :

\- Dis, Marco… Tu veux bien m'assister ? Tu m'as fais confiance aujourd'hui, enfin hier, alors que je ne t'avais rien dit et… C'est…

\- Une preuve de la confiance que tu m'accordes, yoi, comprit Marco en souriant doucement.

Ace eut un petit sourire gêné en retour avant de sortir les bandes du paquet où les avait rangées Saber. Le brun tourna le dos à son compagnon de route, la respiration erratique et les mains moites. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti cela lorsqu'il s'agissait de Saber qui lui prêtait main forte. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Saber ne serait jamais intéressé par lui, alors que Marco…

Un frisson parcourut le jeune prince lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du blond dans son cou, alors que ce dernier récupérait une extrémité de la première bande. Ace frissonna à nouveau quand leurs mains se touchèrent et il commença alors à bander sa poitrine, Marco faisant passer les bandes dans son dos pour lui simplifier la tâche. Ace prit rapidement une chemise dans ses affaires et l'enfila une fois qu'ils eurent terminé. Puis, il remercia le blond pour son aide.

\- Non, merci à toi pour la confiance que tu places en moi, yoi, souffla Marco.

Ace rougit violemment et détourna les yeux du prince pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de sa gêne. Il attendit que Marco soit sorti de la tente pour en faire de même et reçut deux poids dans l'estomac.

\- ACEEEE !

\- CHIIIIII !

Ace manqua de tomber sur le sol. Il retrouva son équilibre alors que Truc pleurait des larmes de crocodile et que Luffy lui souriait de toutes ses dents en l'enlaçant. Le jeune prince prit la petite fée par le col de sa robe et la mit sur son épaule, lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

\- Mais oui, je vais bien, je suis entier, t'as pas à t'inquiéter… Et Luffy, lâche-moi, tu vas m'étouffer sinon.

Son petit frère le relâcha aussitôt et Ace entendit quelqu'un rire. Il n'eut même pas besoin de chercher, puisqu'il reconnut la voix de Thatch. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'ignorer son ami.

\- Comment vas-tu, Luffy ?

\- Je vais bien depuis que je suis certain que tu es entier, répliqua son petit frère. Même si t'as un bel œil noir !

Ace comprit très vite que le coup de poing du soldat était encore visible et il esquissa une grimace.

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda Luffy.

\- Ramener Marco à son père et enfin obtenir l'aide que je souhaitais. Pour les soldats… Pourras-tu voir ceux qui sont fidèles à Akainu et ceux qui ne le sont pas ?

Luffy lui adressa un regard surpris et Ace confirma qu'il était certain que tous ne lui étaient pas fidèles.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses d'eux ? Tu as un plan derrière la tête, j'ai l'impression…

Ace caressa du doigt les cheveux de Truc, qui réclamait son attention. Il rassembla ses pensées avant de lâcher :

\- J'aimerais que tu renvois ceux qui ne lui sont pas fidèles en lui disant qu'en gage de bonne volonté de notre part, tu lui retournes une partie de ses soldats. S'il accepte d'établir un traité de paix, on lui rendra les autres.

\- Kakainu ne voudra jamais, bouda Luffy.

\- Mais c'est bien le but, très cher petit frère, comme ça, j'aurais déjà de potentiels alliés sur place…

\- ACEEEEE !

Ace se figea en reconnaissant à nouveau la voix de Thatch, cette fois furieux. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules en voyant arriver son aîné, suivi de près par Marco qui tentait de le calmer.

Thatch, arrivé devant lui, le gratifia d'un coup de poing sur le crâne. Truc commença à babiller, furieuse qu'il touche à Ace, alors que le prince vociférait :

\- La prochaine fois que tu mets la vie de mon frère en danger avec tes conneries, je te rends eunuque !

Ace et Luffy se figèrent. Leur regard se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, stoppant Thatch.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

Marco retint un fin sourire, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Rien du tout, je pense qu'ils sont épuisés nerveusement, yoi.

Les deux plus jeunes se calmèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Ace essuya ses larmes. Diable, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri.

Ace se retrouva alors pris dans une étreinte d'ours de la part de Thatch, ce qui surprit tout le monde, surtout Truc qui dut s'envoler pour ne pas subir de dommages collatéraux.

\- Même si je me suis énervé, merci d'avoir veillé sur Marco, souffla le prince.

\- Y'a pas de quoi, Thatch, répondit Ace, gêné par la proximité de l'homme.

Marco eut un discret grognement. Pourquoi détestait-il l'idée que son frère touche autant Ace ?

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs soulagé quand le prince le relâcha et Truc vint se reposer sur son épaule. Elle tira la langue à Thatch, avant de bouder, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Ace eut un léger rire, qui s'éteignit quand Luffy ajouta quelque chose qui le fit bondir.

\- COMMENT ÇA, T'ES FIANCÉ ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à demain pour la suite !**

 **Une 'tite review au passage ?**


	20. XIX : Fêter sa victoire

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon, ça devient un peu tendu pour les sorties de chapitre, donc je vais établir des jours de sortie pour me laisser le temps d'écrire et à ma bêta de corriger (la canicule ne fait du bien à personne X)**

 **Néanmoins, voilà le chapitre du jour ! Et avec la fin, vous risquez de m'en vouloir, ainsi qu'à Ace...**

 **Disclaimer : Seul Truc m'appartient, le reste est à Oda**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **XIX : Fêter sa victoire…**

 _De toutes les manières possibles_

Ace but une gorgée de sa choppe, souriant en apercevant la petite Moda. La fête populaire qu'avait organisé Luffy à Castelneau pour fêter leur première victoire sur Akainu était surtout un moyen de redonner le sourire aux habitants du village rasé. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci avaient été relogés dans le bourg, en attendant que le lieu soit reconstruit.

Ils avaient beau être des princes, Thatch, Marco, Luffy, Katakuri et lui s'étaient joints aux festivités. Ace aperçut d'ailleurs plus loin son petit frère dans les bras de son fiancé. Il finit cul sec sa boisson pour éviter de s'énerver. Pourquoi, de toutes les personnes existantes sur la terre, Luffy avait-il trouvé le moyen d'attirer dans ses filets un prince d'un royaume ennemi, qui avait été en prime envoyé à Goa comme éclaireur ?

Bon, Ace ne pouvait pas non plus se plaindre. Truc lui avait assuré que Katakuri ne mentait pas sur ses sentiments et cela éviterait que Big Mom n'attaque leur royaume. De plus, le fils de la Reine sorcière avait réussi à modifier la malédiction de Marco. Désormais, le blond pouvait se transformer quand il le voulait et n'était plus soumis à l'influence de la nuit. Néanmoins, comme Ace avait touché au sort d'éloignement en le transférant, Katakuri ne pouvait pas le modifier et Marco était ainsi encore lié à lui.

Les mains du brun se serrèrent sur l'anse de son verre quand ses yeux dérivèrent sur Marco. Il jeta un regard noir à l'assemblée gloussante de dindes autour du blond et regretta d'avoir déjà terminé sa choppe. Une remplie apparut soudain devant lui et son regard remonta jusqu'à celui qui la lui tendait.

\- Merci, Thatch, sourit-il en récupérant la boisson et en déposant son verre vide à côté de lui.

\- De rien, gamin.

Ace reprit sa contemplation discrète de Marco et Thatch s'en rendit compte. L'aîné eut un fin sourire. Son pari avec Truc prendrait peut-être fin plus tôt que prévu… Et ce serait lui qui gagnerait. Elle devrait changer de nom, enfin !

\- Tu sais où est Truc ? demanda d'ailleurs Thatch, espérant attirer l'attention du plus jeune.

\- Sur le buffet, à se remplir la panse, répondit Ace. Saber garde un œil sur elle.

Il la désigna du doigt et Thatch s'aperçut, qu'en effet, la petite fée était très occupée à dévaliser la table et que l'ami du jeune homme ne se tenait pas très loin.

\- Elle est pire que toi, pour une si petite personne, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Sans doute, avoua Ace.

Il prit une grande gorgée de sa bière quand il vit une des dindes minauder et prendre Marco par le bras pour le faire danser. Thatch se demanda s'il fallait vraiment lui ouvrir les yeux pour qu'Ace se rende compte que le blond ne le laissait pas indifférent et qu'il était jaloux des dames qui avaient son attention.

Ace grommela alors que Marco semblait paniquer à l'idée de danser.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne refuse pas, ce crétin…

\- Il n'a sûrement pas envie de froisser quelqu'un ou alors il n'ose pas… Trente ans dans une tour l'ont sans doute rendu un peu timide.

\- Tu peux me tenir ça, s'il te plaît ? demanda brusquement Ace en lui tendant sa choppe.

Thatch la prit et acquiesça avec un petit rire. Le brun vola alors rapidement au secours de son prince en détresse. Thatch le vit s'excuser avec un sourire faux plaqué sur son visage auprès des jeunes femmes et prendre ensuite le blond avec lui. Ace revint ensuite récupérer sa boisson, Marco sur ses talons.

\- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser ! déclara Thatch. Je m'occupe de consoler les pauvres âmes à qui tu viens d'arracher Marco !

Ace rougit violemment alors que Marco détournait la tête, gêné, et Thatch partit. Avec un peu de chance, les laisser seul leur servirait de révélation…

\- Merci, au fait, yoi. Je sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour me sortir du pétrin si t'avais pas été là, yoi.

\- Tu ne sais pas danser ? l'interrogea doucement Ace, en reprenant une gorgée de bière.

\- Je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis très, très longtemps… admit Marco. Je ne saurais pas mener, yoi.

Ace, un peu grisé par l'alcool qu'il avait bu, eut une idée à laquelle il n'aurait même pas pensé en temps normal.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Marco le fixa avec surprise. Ace lui proposait-il réellement ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Le brun posa sa choppe et lui tendit la main, montrant que sa proposition n'était pas une blague. Marco hésita, ayant peur de se rendre ridicule, surtout devant Ace. Puis, considérant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, il accepta et prit la main tendue.

\- Je te fais confiance, yoi.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent alors qu'Ace le tirait jusqu'aux autres danseurs. Il lui souffla le nom de la danse qui commençait et Marco se laissa entraîner par la musique, ainsi que par les gestes et la voix chaude d'Ace.

Bientôt, ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls parmi les danseurs. Marco n'avait d'yeux que pour le visage souriant et lumineux d'Ace, ainsi que pour ses orbes d'onyx et son sourire tendre. Le rire du brun lui sembla plus beau que la musique et il comprit alors qu'Ace lui avait offert sa liberté tout en volant son cœur.

Il aurait pu lui en vouloir, penser que le sortilège avait un lien avec ces sentiments qui réchauffaient sa poitrine.

Il n'en fit rien, préférant profiter de l'instant présent et de la proximité d'Ace. Leurs corps se frôlaient, se touchaient parfois lorsque Marco effectuait un faux-pas et qu'Ace rectifiait discrètement son geste. Leurs doigts s'enlaçaient et se défaisaient au rythme de la danse et le phénix attendait toujours avec impatiente l'instant où ses mains retrouverait celles, chaudes, du brun.

La fatigue les fit s'arrêter et ils s'éloignèrent un peu du brouhaha de la fête. Ace, enivré à la fois par l'alcool et la danse, l'accula mine de rien contre un mur, loin des regards. Il prit ensuite les mains de Marco dans les siennes avant de sceller doucement leurs lèvres par un baiser.

Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment comment le chaste baiser dégénéra. Mais, bientôt, Marco avait ses mains sous la chemise d'Ace, Ace ses mains sur le postérieur de Marco et ils s'embrassaient voracement, malgré une certaine maladresse.

\- On devrait pas rester là… souffla Ace, qui avait réussi à conserver un semblant de raison.

\- Où est-ce que tu devais dormir, yoi ?

Ace gémit alors que Marco l'embrassait à nouveau, ses mains s'égarant timidement dans son pantalon. Tout bon sens déserta son esprit et il fit ce que la morale aurait réprouvé : il mena Marco à sa chambre.

Pour les conséquences de son faux pas, Ace y réfléchirait demain. Là, il voulait simplement se perdre dans les bras de celui que son cœur réclamait.

* * *

Ace se réveilla le lendemain en ayant légèrement mal au crâne. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage endormi de Marco, puis glissèrent sur leurs deux corps recouverts d'un drap. Ses bras enlaçaient le corps nu du blond, collé tout contre lui, et le brun ne comprenait vraiment pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Il commença à s'inquiéter. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors petit à petit, dans le désordre, et il mit quelques minutes avant de retracer le déroulement de la soirée. Il avait bu, jaloux des dindes, puis il avait dansé avec Marco et enfin…

Oh.

Ace rougit violemment en se souvenant d'avoir passé la nuit avec Marco, et pas simplement à jouer aux cartes. Le prince s'assit doucement au bord du lit, avant de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que qu'il avait donc fait comme bêtise ? Il… il avait perdu sa vertu. Pas qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait avec Marco, mais… Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Bon sang, il mourrait peut-être en combattant Akainu, il ne devait pas laisser une personne de plus en souffrir si c'était le cas !

Ace se glissa hors du lit. Il ignora les protestations vigoureuses de ses muscles endoloris et récupéra rapidement ses affaires. Il passa devant un miroir et ses vêtements retombèrent au sol lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le symbole des Newgate avait disparu.

La révélation le frappa de plein fouet. Marco l'aimait. Il l'aimait _vraiment_. Malgré son sexe, malgré le sang sur ses mains… Le blond l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait.

Ils étaient tous les deux tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ace passa une main devant son visage. Il savait, il sentait que ce n'était pas un cauchemar et que la marque s'était réellement effacée en même temps que le sort se dissipait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, merde ?

Il ne pouvait pas mettre Marco en danger ainsi. Si Akainu apprenait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que Marco lui était cher, il aurait un moyen de pression. Personne ne devait savoir, pas même le blond.

Ace jeta un regard sur l'homme endormi. Sa main trembla alors qu'il prenait une décision. Il murmura quelques vagues paroles et le symbole des Portgas D apparut sur le torse du prince, à l'emplacement du cœur. Ainsi, Marco comprendrait qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait. Ace préférait qu'il pense le sort encore là plutôt que de risquer la vie du blond.

Pourtant, Ace avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait en petits morceaux, alors qu'il reprenait ses habits.

Le brun essuya du revers de la main ses joues mouillées, avant de fuir la chambre pour aller se réfugier dans celle de son frère. Luffy respecterait son silence et tant qu'on ne lui poserait pas la question, rien ne filtrerait.

La porte qui claqua derrière Ace réveilla brutalement Marco. Il posa instinctivement la main sur la place vide à côté de lui. Encore chaude. Pourquoi Ace était parti ? Ce n'était pas comme si hier, le sort ne s'était pas défait et n'avait pas indiqué clairement leurs sentiments réciproques.

Il baissa la tête pour vérifier et fronça les sourcils en voyant la fleur d'hibiscus. Sincèrement, Ace pensait vraiment pouvoir le berner ainsi ? Marco avait vu leur marque respective disparaître dans un petit flash de lumière, alors qu'il cajolait le brun après leur étreinte. Il soupira en se levant, blessé par les actes d'Ace plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait donc bien pu passer par la tête de cet idiot ?

* * *

 **... Comme dirait Neechu, nous aussi, on se pose la question.**

 **Les jours de sortie seront donc le lundi, le mardi, le jeudi et le vendredi, donc à jeudi !**


	21. XX : L'heure de rentrer

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Le chapitre du jour est là ! Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette fic est bientôt terminé ! Plus que quelques chapitres et le mot fin apparaîtra.**

 **Disclaimer : Seul Truc m'appartient, tout le reste est à Oda.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **XX : L'heure de rentrer** **  
**

Thatch soupira en voyant son frère se retourner une nouvelle fois, cherchant Ace du regard. Thatch n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière pour savoir qu'Ace avait dû détourner les yeux, une fois encore. Marco reprit sa position initiale et flatta l'encolure de Flocon, les yeux dans le vague et l'air peiné, tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Depuis leur départ de Castelneau, Marco semblait à la fois perdu et en colère contre Ace, alors que ce dernier le fuyait.

Thatch ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la fête, après qu'il ait laissé les deux seuls, mais en tout cas, cela avait dégradé la relation naissante entre eux. Saber, Truc et lui servaient donc de tampon entre les deux, puisqu'ils ne voulaient plus se parler.

Le plus jeune des princes Newgate fut donc soulagé en voyant se dessiner au loin la capitale. Il rentrait à la maison avec Marco, enfin. Son grand frère en sembla aussi heureux, un sourire se dessinant enfin sur ses lèvres malmenées. Il lança Flocon au galop et Thatch sourit avant d'en faire de même.

Ace et Saber ne se laissèrent pas distancer. Au contraire, Ace dépassa Thatch en tirant la langue et Saber se mit au même niveau que lui. Truc, pour une fois sur l'épaule de Saber, verdissait à vue d'œil.

Néanmoins, les deux virent avec une certaine inquiétude Ace remonter jusqu'au niveau de Marco. Les deux ignoraient ce qui les avait brouillé et il ne tenaient pas à le savoir avec une dispute. Saber poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Ace restait quelques foulées derrière le blond.

Truc se releva soudain, tout effrayée, et par prudence Thatch et Saber firent ralentir leurs chevaux, avant de crier aux deux devant de s'arrêter. Ils n'entendirent pas, déjà trop loin.

Puis, un énorme chien blanc avec une moustache en croissant de lune, qui tenait plus de l'ours que du canidé, déboula sur la route.

Truc cacha son visage dans ses mains pour ne pas voir le désastre. Flocon rua, paniqué, arrachant les rênes des mains de son cavalier. Marco tenta de l'apaiser tout en s'accrochant à la crinière. Il serait tombé au sol si Ace n'avait pas saisi les rênes pour obliger le cheval à se calmer.

Flocon s'arrêta de ruer, en sueur, alors que le chien aboyait joyeusement. Marco plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait reconnaître l'animal et son instinct fut confirmé par Thatch qui les rejoignit rapidement, suivi par Saber.

\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Stefan fait sans surveillance ? s'exclama Thatch. C'est un coup à ce qu'il terrorise les troupeaux !

\- C'est Stefan, yoi ? s'étonna Marco. Il était petit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, même s'il avait déjà trois ans !

\- C'est ça de ramener à la maison un chien des géants. C'était y'a trente ans, grand frère, sourit Thatch. Il a bien grandi entre-temps.

Le chien se rapprocha d'eux, effrayant Flocon et Spade qui reculèrent. Prune ne broncha pas, habituée au mastodonte qui vint quémander des caresses à Thatch. Stefan sentit alors l'odeur de Marco et jappa en le reconnaissant. Le chien passa un grand coup de langue sur le blond, le noyant de bave.

Saber se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ce dont ne se priva pas Ace. Le brun utilisa néanmoins sa magie pour nettoyer le blond. Ce dernier le remercia d'un léger signe de tête et ils se fixèrent un peu trop longtemps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs compagnons de route.

\- Stefan ! Bon sang, je te lâche du regard deux secondes et tu embêtes des voyageurs !

Thatch ricanant en reconnaissant la voix et il se décala légèrement, puisque Stefan lui bouchait la vue. Son ricanement s'intensifia en voyant la minuscule silhouette sur son poney qui grandissait à l'horizon.

\- Prêt à faire une crise cardiaque à Haruta, Marco ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers son petit frère, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Puis, il vit à son tour le cavalier sur son poney à l'horizon et un large sourire illumina son visage alors que ses yeux s'embuaient légèrement.

\- Il…

\- Bien sûr qu'il a survécu, c'est pas une maladie qui aura raison d'un Newgate ! s'exclama Thatch.

\- Bien évidemment, souffla Marco.

Bientôt, Haruta ne fut qu'à quelques pas et il sourit en voyant Thatch, les autres étant en partie dissimulés par Stefan.

\- Tu es de retour ! Papa commençait à s'inquiéter, on n'avait plus de nouvelles parce que tu as faussé compagnie aux garnisons…

\- Bah alors, Thatch, je croyais que ton père t'avait donné l'autorisation d'aller…

Ace s'arrêta en voyant que son compagnon de route avait l'air horriblement gêné, une main derrière sa nuque et le sourire crispé. Son regard croisa celui mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré de Marco et ils sourirent en même temps. Puis, se rappelant qu'ils se faisaient la tête, se détournèrent l'un de l'autre.

\- Qui est avec toi ? demanda Haruta, avant d'ordonner au chien de venir vers lui.

Le jeune homme hoqueta quand Stefan se déplaça, lui permettant de voir que son grand frère Marco était avec Thatch.

\- Tu… Enfin… Espèce de… bredouilla le jeune homme, avant de descendre précipitamment de son poney.

Marco mit pied à terre rapidement pour recevoir dans ses bras son petit frère, qui le serra fortement contre lui.

\- T'es rentré.

\- Oui, je suis là, yoi.

Marco caressa tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme qui lui arrivait à peine à la clavicule. Ace sentit son cœur se serrer à cette image et il ne douta plus d'avoir pris la bonne décision en éloignant Marco de lui par n'importe quel moyen. Vouloir Marco auprès de lui était utopique et égoïste. Il avait été séparé de sa famille pendant trente ans, il devait rester avec eux.

Après tout, Ace n'était qu'une princesse qui se voulait prince, sans royaume, qui n'était pas sûr de survivre à la reconquête de ses terres et dont les sentiments étaient discutables. Marco n'avait aucune raison de le suivre.

Nul doute que la vérité faisait mal.

Les mains d'Ace se serrèrent sur ses rênes et il détourna la tête du beau tableau que formait la fratrie. Truc sentit sa tristesse et voleta jusqu'à lui, essuyant discrètement les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Elle tira légèrement sur une mèche ondulée, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla Ace en affichant un sourire de façade.

Saber posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne poserait pas de questions, mais si Ace avait besoin de se confier, il serait là.

Marco finit par relâcher Haruta et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le jeune homme sourit de toutes ses dents et clama qu'il courrait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Avant que Thatch n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Haruta remonta en selle et les salua avant de partir au galop, Stefan à ses côtés.

\- Pour la discrétion, on repassera, soupira avec un sourire Thatch.

* * *

Ace fixa la robe posée sur le lit. Ils avaient été accueilli avec beaucoup de joie et de bruit. Le retour du prince Marco était comme une bénédiction et fou de bonheur d'avoir retrouvé son fils, le roi Newgate lui avait accordé une entrevue.

Désormais, Ace ne pouvait plus cacher sa vraie nature. Il devait devenir Portgas D Ann, la princesse perdue de Baterilla. Ses doigts errèrent sur le tissu orangé. La robe représentait tout ce qu'il fuyait depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, lors de ses premières règles.

Être une femme, avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Ne plus jurer comme un charretier, ne plus boire une seule goutte d'alcool, devoir chevaucher en amazone.

Assumer finalement un genre dont il avait peur et qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais dévoiler.

Truc sur son épaule babilla pour le rassurer, mais des larmes de rage coulèrent tout de même le long de ses joues couvertes d'éphélides.

Aujourd'hui le prince Monkey D Ace mourrait pour laisser place à la princesse Portgas D Ann.

Son poing se serra. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume et percèrent jusqu'au sang. Le sacrifice devait être fait pour qu'Akainu ne répande plus malheur et désolation. Un si petit sacrifice au vu du nombre de vies en jeu.

Mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter pour autant.

On toqua à la porte et Ace effaça rapidement les preuves de sa faiblesse. Saber entra, un paquet entre les mains, et le déposa doucement à côté de la robe, ne commentant pas l'air défait de son chef.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Marco a dit la vérité à Thatch. Malgré sa… surprise, il a demandé de l'aide à ses sœurs pour te trouver quelque chose qui permette de t'affirmer en tant que combattante. C'est une mage de glace qui a donné de quoi faire l'affaire. Je sais que tu as peur, Ace, mais...

\- Je n'ai pas peur, nia Ace.

Saber le fixa un instant, avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Notre sexe détermine-t-il ce que nous deviendrons ? Ne pouvons-nous écrire nous même ce que nous voulons vivre, tout est-il joué d'avance ? Devons-nous taire qui nous sommes pour des codes qui nous enferment et nous étouffent ? Tout est une question de choix. La question est surtout : lequel assumeras-tu et te rendra heureux ? Réfléchis-y, Ace. Et qu'importe ta réponse, je t'ai juré fidélité.

Silence.

\- Peux-tu… Peux-tu me laisser seul encore un moment ?

\- Bien sûr. Je serais derrière la porte si tu as besoin de moi. Ton entrevue est toutefois dans une demi-heure. Ne tarde pas trop.

Saber s'éclipsa et Ace ouvrit lentement le paquet, trouvant une armure légère et adaptée à la fois à sa taille, ses formes et à la liberté de mouvement nécessaire chez un mage. Les plaques recouvraient les endroits sensibles comme les cuisses et un genre de corset à la fois souple et d'une certaine rigidité protégeait son torse jusqu'à son cou.

Les paroles de Saber tournaient dans sa tête.

 _Notre sexe détermine-t-il ce que nous deviendrons ?_

Non, bien sûr que non, sinon malgré tout son éducation, Ace n'aurait jamais manié les armes comme un homme.

Il ne serait jamais devenu la personne forte qu'il était aujourd'hui. Et il avait horreur des règles et des codes qu'on lui imposait.

Truc soupira et lui tira l'oreille avant de lui désigner la pendule. Le temps filait et il devait faire un choix. Et vu le regard menaçant de la fée, elle ferait pire que de lui tirer l'oreille s'il prenait une mauvaise décision.

\- Saber, tu peux venir m'aider deux minutes ?

L'homme entra avec une certaine hésitation, puis sourit en voyant une des plaques d'armure dans la main d'Ace.

\- On dirait qu'on va devoir supporter une certaine Portgas D Ace sur le trône, plaisanta l'homme, avant d'aider son chef à s'habiller.

La seule touche de féminité qu'Ace s'accorda finalement, ce fut la fleur d'hibiscus rouge, symbole de sa famille, glissé dans ses cheveux à droite de sa tête. Il signifiait ainsi que son cœur n'était pas à prendre. Vieille coutume de sa patrie. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas avoir Marco, mais il n'était pas volage.

\- On peut y aller, déclara Ace en terminant de passer la ceinture de son épée à sa hanche.

Il était un combattant et un futur dirigeant avant d'être une femme.

* * *

 **... Promis, j'vous jure que ça se termine bien, toute cette histoire.**

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	22. XXI : Confrontation avec beau-papa

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **Encore un gros chapitre, le prochain devrait être un peu plus court**

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf Truc**

 **Bêta : La merveilleuse, l'incomparable, l'inestimable Neechu. C'est une perle de Pingouin et je la remercierai jamais assez pour son boulot.**

* * *

 **XXI : Confrontation avec beau-papa**

 _Qui l'ignore (presque) encore_

\- Pousse-toi, j'entends rien.

\- Y'a rien à entendre, gros malin, la princesse est pas encore arrivée dans le bureau de Père !

\- Qui active le sort de miroir, qu'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passe en-dessous ?

\- Oui, qu'on puisse voir à quoi ressemble la princesse perdue de Baterilla !

Thatch gémit en entendant ses frères. Lui, il ne s'était toujours pas remis du choc. Ace était une fille. Une princesse. Et il avait dormi avec elle, elle l'avait vu presque nu, elle, elle…

\- Respire, Thatch, t'es tout rouge, ricana Haruta. On sait que tu es choqué, pour une fois que tu as dormi avec une femme dans un lit sans la toucher…

\- Mais bon sang, taisez-vous, si Papa nous entend, on risque d'être puni !

\- Cela le ferait rire, surtout, yoi, chuchota Marco. À votre place, je m'inquiéterais plus de la réaction d'Ace, donc silence.

\- Elle s'appelle pas Ann ?

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi, yoi, avoua le blond.

Il intima à nouveau le silence. Ils avaient beau être au-dessus du bureau de leur père, rien ne leur assurait de ne pas être entendus. Ils étaient six et dans cet espace confiné, c'était limite, vu qu'ils se marchaient presque dessus.

Enfin, l'un d'eux activa le sort alors qu'on toquait à la porte et ils s'installèrent de façon à ce que tous puissent voir la scène. Après tout, ils devraient aussi informer le reste de leurs frères du contenu de la discussion !

* * *

Le roi Newgate donna la permission d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en armure, l'air fier et conquérant, et une fleur d'hibiscus ornait ses cheveux. Une petite fée rondelette était posée sur son épaule et un homme la suivait dignement, deux pas derrière sa princesse comme l'étiquette l'exigeait.

La princesse s'inclina respectueusement face à lui, tandis que son suivant mettait un genou au sol. Il leur ordonna de se relever, puis s'intéressa particulièrement à la jeune femme.

Vu la position de la fleur dans les cheveux noirs, Marco ou Thatch avait omis de lui dire à qui elle était ou serait bientôt fiancée.

\- Ainsi, tu es celle qui m'a permis de retrouver mon fils. Portgas D Ann, c'est cela ? Même si j'ai entendu d'étranges choses sortant de la bouche de mes fils, commença Edward. Mais installe-toi correctement, je t'en prie.

L'homme désigna les chaises face à son bureau et Ace hocha la tête, avant de s'asseoir tandis que Saber restait debout, prêt à la défendre si besoin.

Ace ne se laissa pas intimider pas l'homme de grande taille qui le surplombait. Il planta résolument ses yeux noirs dans ceux dorés du roi, esquissant un sourire en voyant l'immense moustache blanche en forme de croissant de lune.

\- J'ignore ce que vos fils vous ont dit sur moi, votre Majesté, mais je doute fort qu'ils aient menti. J'ai bien été élevé en tant que garçon par Monkey D Dragon, aux côtés de ses fils Sabo et Luffy. C'est pourquoi je n'ai guère l'habitude que l'on m'appelle Ann. Puis-je vous prier d'utiliser Ace ?

Ace tressaillit de surprise quand le roi se mit à rire, mais il tenta de le dissimuler.

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère, avec cet ordre poliment formulé. Les Portgas D ont toujours été des femmes fortes et indépendantes, je suis ravi de voir que tu ne déroges pas à la règle !

Ace esquissa un sourire franc, qui s'effaça peu après. Il n'était pas là pour parler de ses parents. Plus tard, peut-être, puisque le roi avait l'air de les connaître.

\- Je vous remercie du compliment, mais pouvons-nous éviter de tourner autour de la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici ?

\- Que veux-tu alors, en récompense ?

\- Aidez-moi à reconquérir Baterilla et je considérerai la dette comme acquittée, déclara-t-elle avec force.

Le roi fronça les sourcils. La gamine devant lui avait à peine vingt ans et elle souhaitait courir ainsi au suicide ? Akainu avait beau n'être qu'un morveux encore en couche culotte, il n'était pas un tendre pour autant et il ne laisserait personne menacer son trône. Edward aurait mauvaise conscience d'envoyer Ace à la mort. Gol D Roger avait peut-être été son adversaire, mais il l'avait toujours respecté et il s'en voudrait de mettre la vie de sa fille en danger.

\- Je refuse. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

\- Avec ou sans votre aide, j'irai, répliqua Ace avec un sourire paresseux. Auriez-vous plus mauvaise conscience en m'aidant ou en m'abandonnant, alors que vous avez une dette envers moi ? Puis, j'ai été gentil, j'ai demandé poliment. Rien ne m'empêche de vous tuer et d'épouser Marco, votre aîné, pour récupérer votre place et délivrer Baterilla dans la foulée.

Son sourire devint carnassier alors qu'il terminait sa phrase. Saber tressaillit à peine, bien que surpris, et le roi Newgate éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot, petite ! Surtout si tu penses pouvoir me battre ! Je devrais peut-être te tuer pour ton effronterie, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se fit plus lourde et Ace gigota inconfortablement sur sa chaise devant la magie qu'exsudait le roi. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, et sentit que l'homme n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde s'il tentait de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Il était sans doute encore un peu jeune pour menacer des forces de la nature telles que le roi Newgate.

L'atmosphère s'allégea lorsque le roi fut certain qu'il avait compris l'avertissement et Ace respira soudain mieux, restant néanmoins encore pâle.

\- Cependant, il est vrai que, sous l'angle que tu as évoqué, j'aurais moins mauvaise conscience à te prêter main-forte. Puis Akainu est une aiguille dans mon pied, que je serais fort aise d'enlever. J'accepte donc de te céder une partie de mes armées, à deux conditions.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Si tu gagnes, je veux l'établissement d'un pacte de non-agression entre nos deux royaumes. Ensuite, des traités d'alliances en cas d'agression extérieure.

\- J'accepte ces conditions, même si tout sera établi en parallèle avec le royaume de Goa où j'ai grandi et cela, ce n'est pas négociable, répondit sèchement Ace.

Le roi eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Oh, alors cette fleur dans tes cheveux… Ton fiancé est l'un des princes de ce royaume ?

Il la vit passer rapidement au rouge cramoisi, mais il salua son sang-froid quand elle répliqua que ce n'était pas ses affaires, avant de prendre congé.

Il sortit une flasque de saké d'un tiroir de son bureau avant de boire une gorgée. Il voulait bien ne plus toucher à sa boisson préféré pendant un temps, s'il ne venait pas de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant avec cette fleur. D'ailleurs, en parlant de choses intéressantes… Son regard dériva vers le plafond.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé, au moins ?

Il entendit quelques coups et plaintes en provenance du plafond. Il éclata de rire avant de boire à nouveau. Ce n'était pas à un vieux singe que l'on apprenait à faire la grimace, après tout.

* * *

Ace soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit et entreprit de défaire son armure.

Plus que trois jours. Trois jours et il pourrait repartir avec une armée, fuyant ainsi ces fichus vautours que l'on nommait poliment courtisans et Marco, qui l'avait suivi dans pratiquement tout le palais pour lui parler.

Le brun n'en pouvait déjà plus de l'esquiver depuis deux jours. Ne pouvait-il se contenter de penser que leur nuit ensemble était une regrettable erreur et qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas ainsi ?

Déjà que le roi semblait deviner facilement les choses… Ace caressa pensivement la fleur d'hibiscus dans ses cheveux.

La présence de Marco lui manquait. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ''Princesse Ann" à tout bout de champ. Au moins, le blond l'appelait Ace. Comme Thatch et Saber, par ailleurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur donner la même valeur.

Un coup de vent violent ouvrit sa fenêtre alors qu'il s'escrimait sur un nœud. Il décida de s'en occuper plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait défait cette maudite attache. Il se contorsionna pour essayer de tirer sur le cordon, quand deux mains froides l'aidèrent.

Ace se tendit et leva les yeux pour tomber sur la figure impassible de Marco. Le brun se ferma et dégagea les mains du blond. Il se doutait bien du sujet de conversation et il tenait à l'éviter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? cracha-t-il.

\- Ace, arrête de faire l'imbécile, yoi. Je sais que le sort s'est dissous. Je l'ai vu, yoi.

Le brun tressaillit, mais ne fit pas mine de répondre pour autant. Marco avait compris qu'il lui avait menti. Pourquoi chercher plus loin, alors ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi à tes côtés, yoi ? De quoi as-tu peur, bon sang ?

Ace serra le couvre-lit entre ses doigts, incapable de répondre qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Marco soupira devant le silence du jeune homme et ses mains vinrent dénouer les cordons qui tenaient les plaques d'armure. Le brun ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Une fois en simple chemise, il se sentit comme nu sous le regard inquisiteur de Marco.

Il craqua.

\- J'veux te protéger d'Akainu. Je refuse que tu souffres par ma faute. J'veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Il reçut un coup de poing vigoureux sur le crâne et il protesta dans la foulée.

\- Hé mais ça fait mal !

\- J'ai pas pour habitude de frapper les femmes, yoi. Mais vu que tu te considères comme un garçon, ça ne devrait pas trop te froisser. Tu es un crétin fini et tu le méritais, yoi. Ton rejet fait bien plus mal que tout ce qu'Akainu pourrait me faire, puis, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver tant que je suis chez mon père ?

Ace ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, conscient que Marco avait sans doute raison. Il frotta sa tête là où Marco l'avait frappé et fit la moue.

\- J'suis désolé, grommela-t-il.

Marco haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Ace avait passé deux jours à le fuir et le trajet à le bouder, alors il lui en voulait un peu. Le brun déglutit, triturant les manches de sa chemise, puis murmura en plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le taquiner un peu. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura le prix de son pardon. Ace rougit subitement avant de le frapper, outré et gêné par la proposition.

\- Espèce de.. de… Obsédé !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, yoi, rit doucement le phénix.

Il fut surpris quand Ace l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se plier jusqu'au niveau de son visage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent maladroitement et Ace murmura ensuite qu'il l'aimait aussi.

\- N'espère même pas que j'oublie, yoi, le menaça gentiment Marco. Dès que tu auras botté les fesses d'Akainu, je te demande en mariage. Même si je dois jouer sur le fait d'avoir volé ta virginité pour cela, yoi.

\- Tu peux déjà considérer ma réponse comme un oui, alors, souffla avec un sourire le brun. Mais personne ne doit savoir avant qu'Akainu tombe. Je tiens vraiment à ce que tu ne sois pas en danger par ma faute.

Marco acquiesça et fut à peine surpris quand Ace le fit basculer sur le lit et que le plus jeune le surplomba, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise.

\- On devrait fêter ça, non ?

\- Et après c'est moi que tu traites d'obsédé, yoi, sourit Marco. Et non, on ne fêtera ça que lorsque ma marque ornera à nouveau ta poitrine. Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, yoi.

\- Possessif, répliqua Ace, avant d'activer sa magie.

Marco n'eut qu'à enlever la chemise du brun pour vérifier. Il serra son presque fiancé contre lui et pria silencieusement pour qu'il lui revienne en vie.

En attendant, il profiterait à fond des trois derniers jours qu'ils leur restaient.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et à lundi pour la suite !**

 **Une ch'tite review au passage ?**


	23. XXII : Tout est bien

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court et qui à mon avis va vous surprendre... *ricane***

 **Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda, sauf Truc.**

 **Bêta : Neechu**

* * *

 **XXII : Tout est bien…**

 _Qui semble bien finir_

La nouvelle était arrivée au palais des Newgate un mois après le départ d'Ace.

Akainu était mort. Définitivement mort et enterré.

Marco aurait pu s'en réjouir autant que ses frères, si avec cette bonne nouvelle n'en était pas venue une mauvaise. Ace avait été grièvement blessé et n'avait pas repris connaissance lorsque le messager était parti de la capitale. Le phénix était terrifié à l'idée de perdre celui qu'il aimait et il avait du mal à cacher ce sentiment.

Il avait donc été le premier à se proposer, quand son père avait demandé à trois de ses fils de rejoindre le royaume de Baterilla avec quelques garnisons supplémentaires pour aider au maintient de l'ordre et décourager de potentiels charognards en quête de terres. Son père avait bien failli lui dire non, ne voulant pas se séparer si tôt de son aîné alors qu'il le retrouvait à peine. Puis, le comportement anxieux de Marco, plus accentué que celui de Thatch, lui avait fait comprendre qui avait pris le cœur de la petite princesse.

C'est pourquoi Marco se retrouvait désormais devant les murailles abîmés de la capitale de Baterilla, accompagné de Thatch, de Haruta et d'une centaine de soldats. Le blond, inquiet, serrait les rênes à s'en faire mal aux mains, priant pour que l'état de santé d'Ace se soit amélioré depuis le message.

Ils furent accueillis par des archers et tout un tas de gardes. Seul le fait qu'ils arboraient les armoiries des Newgate retenait les défenseurs d'attaquer pour l'instant.

\- Halte ! Qui va… Prince Marco !

\- Saber, tu as été relégué au rang de simple soldat, yoi ? s'étonna le prince en reconnaissant l'homme en haut des remparts.

\- Non. Ace est simplement un très mauvais patient et on essaye de rester loin, sourit Saber.

\- On confirme, grimaça Thatch.

\- Il va bien, yoi ? demanda Marco avec espoir.

\- Salement amoché, mais réveillé et d'après le médecin, il survivra sans séquelles conséquentes.

Marco soupira de soulagement avant de demander s'il pouvait voir Ace. Saber acquiesça et fit ouvrir les portes. Thatch posa la main sur l'épaule de son grand frère, puis lui indiqua que Haruta et lui se chargeraient des soldats.

\- Toi, va donc te rassurer auprès d'Ace, sourit-il ensuite. Tu nous racontera _absolument tout_ ensuite, n'est-ce pas ?

Marco leva les yeux au ciel alors que le sourire de Thatch s'agrandissait un peu. Le blond talonna ensuite son cheval pour échapper aux prochaines idioties de son frère.

Marco parcourut les rues qui se reconstruisaient lentement, se dirigeant vers le château qui s'élevait au-dessus de la ville. Il se présenta à l'entrée et frémit en voyant deux hommes s'approcher.

L'un était un homme aux cheveux rouges auquel il manquait le bras gauche ; l'autre était un vieil homme aux cheveux gris qui respirait encore la puissance. Bizarrement, le regard qu'ils posèrent sur lui ne rassura pas du tout Marco.

\- Bienvenue, Prince Marco. Je suis Rayleigh, le mentor d'Ace et son parrain, se présenta le vieil homme. Et voici Shanks, dont vous avez dû entendre parler.

Marco acquiesça doucement. Malgré son emprisonnement, la réputation des deux anciens vassaux de Gol D Roger lui était parvenue. Entre celui qui l'avait secondé avec une extrême efficacité et celui qui avait jeté à bas de son trône un roi sanglant, le blond se retrouvait face à deux grosses pointures.

\- Avant de vous laisser voir Ace, on aurait quelques petites questions à vous poser, commença joyeusement Shanks. Après tout, vous êtes bien celui qui l'a dépucelé, non ?

Marco hoqueta devant la crudité du propos, ne voulant surtout pas savoir comment les deux hommes l'avaient appris. Néanmoins, le blond avait soudain l'impression d'avoir commis une grave erreur. Il déglutit alors que les deux hommes lui indiquaient une pièce qui lui sembla à l'écart de tout.

Finalement, il aurait préféré supporter Thatch et ses bêtises.

* * *

Ace, assis sur son lit, eut une crise de fou rire en voyant arriver Marco, la tête basse et les mains dans le dos, et Shanks derrière lui qui semblait dire "Je te surveille, gamin". Sa crise se termina en une quinte de toux, accompagnée d'une grimace de douleur. Marco fut vite à ses côtés, passant une main dans son dos.

\- M'ci, Marco. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Les yeux bleus s'assombrirent quand Marco prit le temps de voir le nombre effroyable de bandages qui recouvrait le corps d'Ace. Tout son torse était bandé, ainsi qu'une grande partie de ses bras. Il ne voyait pas les jambes, recouvertes par un drap, mais il supposa que c'était une situation similaire.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, c'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air.

\- Je suis passé à deux doigts de te perdre, yoi, réalisa Marco. Tu aurais pu mourir…

\- Et je ne le suis pas, le rassura-t-il.

\- C'est pas passé loin, Ann ! répliqua Shanks avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit signe à Marco de s'assoir à côté de lui. Dès que cela fut fait, il se réfugia dans les bras de son fiancé, retrouvant avec un certain apaisement la sécurité de ses bras. Marco était là, avec lui. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de l'avenir.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration. Il savait que Marco paniquerait à la nouvelle, comme il n'avait pas manqué de le faire lui-même quand le médecin, Law, le lui avait annoncé juste après son réveil.

S'il avait su, il aurait attendu encore un an ou deux avant de s'attaquer à Akainu.

\- Je suis enceinte.

La mâchoire de Marco se décrocha, alors qu'il resserrait ses bras sur Ace. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Le regard plus que sérieux lui fit comprendre que le brun ne lui mentait pas.

Ace avait affronté Akainu en portant leur enfant.

Toute couleur disparut du visage de Marco et il joignit ses mains à celles d'Ace, n'osant pas y croire et ne parvenant pas à s'imaginer les faits.

Il serait bientôt père, putain, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment on élevait un enfant !

\- Comment…

\- Comment on fait les bébés ? s'amusa Ace. Oh, moi qui croyait que c'était pour ça que tu étais si enthousiaste en m'étreignant nuit après nuit...

\- Ace, ne plaisante pas avec ça, s'il te plaît, yoi. Comment tu n'as pas fait de… de fausse couche, yoi ?

Le brun soupira, se pelotonnant un peu plus contre Marco. Il n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de parler d'Akainu à son fiancé. Surtout alors que cet enfoiré de première avait essayé de l'humilier en détruisant ses vêtements durant leur combat.

Pas de chance pour lui, Ace se fichait bien de son corps.

\- Ma magie a protégé le foetus. Bon, en contrepartie, je n'ai pas pu l'utiliser face à Akainu et c'est Rayleigh qui s'est occupé de l'envoyer manger les pissenlits par la racine. Mais… D'après le médecin, il n'a rien et je pourrais enfanter sans trop de problèmes.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour en être certain, yoi ?

\- Ce mec est un génie et un sorcier. Il est sûr de son fait. Et…

Ace ne termina pas sa phrase. Simplement, il avait beau se considérer comme un homme, il était heureux de savoir qu'il y avait l'enfant de son Marco qui grandissait en lui.

… Bon sang, si sa grossesse le rendait toujours aussi guimauve, il n'était pas sûr de se supporter jusqu'au bout.

\- Je vais demander à mon père si je peux t'épouser, même si je doute qu'il dise non, yoi. De toute façon, la loi m'obligera à prendre mes responsabilités.

\- Comme si je ne pouvais pas l'élever seul, bouda Ace. Société de…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit alors que Marco l'embrassait.

\- C'est petit, ça, fit remarquer ensuite Ace.

\- Mais c'est le meilleur moyen de te faire taire, yoi, sourit Marco, avant de recommencer.

Marco resta une semaine encore auprès d'Ace, lui permettant de supporter ses soins et soulageant tout le monde, la princesse n'étant définitivement pas connu pour être une bonne patiente.

Il partit ensuite, accompagné par Truc, et demanda à Thatch et à Haruta de garder un œil sur Ace.

Les deux suivirent avec empressement ses consignes, faisant presque regretter à Ace que Marco ne soit pas resté. Au moins, lui ne cherchait pas à l'embêter.

D'ailleurs, ce fut parce que Thatch s'amusait à le taquiner sur sa relation avec son frère que le mage s'empressa d'accueillir un messager, même s'il venait de Totto Land, le royaume de la Reine sorcière.

Néanmoins, au cours de la lecture, il blêmit, les mains serrées sur la missive, et des flammes parcouraient son corps sous sa fureur presque palpable.

\- Cette grognasse… Elle va me le payer, éructa Ace, les yeux plissés sous sa colère ardente.

On ne touchait pas à sa famille. Jamais.

* * *

 **... Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ?**

 ***court se planquer dans son bunker***

 **Une 'tite review en attendant la suite demain ?**


	24. XXIII : Les amours contrariés

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Mouahahah, je suis ravie de vous avoir surprise avec Charlotte Linlin. Et personne ne se doutait de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire...**

 **Disclaimer : Sauf Truc, tout le reste appartient à Oda**

 **Bêta : L'inestimable Neechu. Merci, merci, merci.**

* * *

 **XXIII : Les amours contrariés**

 _Avouez, vous espériez ne pas la lire, cette étape-là_

Thatch n'avait jamais vu Ace dans une colère pareille.

Oh, la missive ne prit pas feu, sans doute parce qu'Ace voulait garder une preuve. Néanmoins, ses flammes dansaient sur ses vêtements et ses bandages, alors que ses yeux brûlaient d'une rage pure. Sa magie avait rendu l'air lourd et chaud, étouffant, comme si un dragon s'était trouvé dans la pièce.

Le prince Newgate se douta bien qu'Akainu avait dû subir cette même colère. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami brûler toute la pièce sous sa fureur.

Il chercha des yeux une solution, puis vit un vase rempli de fleurs reposant sur une commode. Le prince prit l'objet et ne fit pas dans la dentelle, reversant le contenu sur Ace, éclaboussant la lettre. L'eau froide ramena son ami au calme et, Thatch l'espérait, à la raison

\- Tu m'expliques, maintenant ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Ace prit une longue inspiration avant de lui tendre la missive. Thatch la parcourut rapidement et vit rouge. Cette salope avait osé s'en prendre à nouveau à sa famille.

\- Je pense que mon père est déjà au courant. La Reine sorcière n'aurait pas manqué de lui envoyer la même lettre. Il faut qu'on sorte Marco de là, il est hors de question qu'il épouse l'une des filles de cette… cette…

\- Rien ne pourrait assez bien la définir, cracha Ace.

Il effleura son ventre alors qu'il tournait le dos à Thatch. La Reine sorcière lui avait pris Marco et le destinait à une de ses filles. Rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée. Il posa sa tête contre le mur en pierre pour profiter de sa fraîcheur, les larmes aux yeux.

S'il ne faisait rien, il perdrait à coup sûr Marco. Mais il ne voyait aucune solution qui lui éviterait la guerre. Des batailles, encore, alors qu'il était las du sang versé. Déjà que sans son fiancé à ses côtés, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, alors il n'osait imaginer ce que cela serait s'il devait à nouveau déclencher un conflit.

Puis il refusait de mettre leur bébé en danger. S'il échouait à récupérer Marco, il lui resterait au moins un peu de lui… Il se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas en se pensant perdant dès le départ qu'il reverrait son fiancé !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Ace se tourna à demi pour apercevoir Thatch le scruter avec inquiétude.

\- On va trouver une solution, d'accord ? Puis Truc doit être avec Marco, elle est douée pour se cacher malgré son embonpoint. Il tentera aussi de s'échapper de son côté. Il faudrait déjà qu'on puisse savoir où il se trouve exactement…

Les yeux d'Ace s'illuminèrent. Ils avaient un moyen pour cela, maintenant que ses idées s'éclaircissaient. Finalement, il ne remercierait jamais assez son petit frère pour avoir fait tomber Katakuri dans ses filets.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de papier et d'un crayon. Il faut répondre à l'invitation de la Reine sorcière.

Thatch le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, puis il comprit à son tour. Un rictus s'inscrit sur ses lèvres, bien qu'il disparut assez vite.

\- Tu penses que Katakuri acceptera de nous aider ? Se fiancer à ton frère est une chose, se dresser contre sa mère en est une autre…

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Thatch, répliqua Ace.

Un sourire s'inscrit sur le visage du brun alors que sa main effleurait rapidement son ventre.

\- Puis j'ai la loi de mon côté, la Reine sorcière n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

\- La loi de TON côté ? hoqueta Thatch. J'sais bien que j'ai perdu mon pari avec Truc et que Marco a cueilli le fruit défendu, mais la Reine sorcière peut toujours…

Le prince Newgate sembla brusquement deviner et il jeta un regard sur le ventre d'Ace. Son visage devint pâle et il passa une main devant son visage.

\- Par la moustache de Stefan, dis-moi que j'ai mal compris. Rassure-moi et dis-moi que vous n'avez pas fait un foutu bébé.

Le sourire crispé et désolé d'Ace lui servit de réponse.

\- J'vais être tonton… souffla d'un ton paniqué Thatch.

Et il s'évanouit sur le sol. Ace leva les yeux au ciel, presque amusé malgré la situation. Il était enceinte, on avait enlevé son fiancé et pourtant c'était Thatch qui tombait dans les pommes.

Il le réveilla avec quelques claques. Il avait besoin de toutes les forces et cerveaux possibles pour damer le pion à la Reine sorcière. Marco était son fiancé et si elle pensait qu'il ne ferait rien pour le sortir de ses griffes, elle rêvait éveillée.

* * *

Pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois, Marco était ramené dans sa chambre - plutôt sa prison - par deux gardes armés. Il avait tenté de s'échapper et l'un des enfants Charlotte l'avait repéré avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait-ce que sortir du château. Encore. Il ne tenait même plus les comptes du nombre de tentatives.

Cependant, il était hors de question d'abandonner, quoi qu'il arrive. Il ne laisserait pas la Reine sorcière influencer une nouvelle fois son avenir.

Les gardes le jetèrent sans ménagement dans sa chambre et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. Truc sortit alors de la poche où elle s'était dissimulée et réconforta Marco, qui se releva doucement.

\- On réessayera demain, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, yoi ? Deux échecs aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute suffisant...

\- Chiii… soupira la fée, dépitée.

Marco la laissa s'installer sur son épaule et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète ou déprime. Ils sortiraient de là, quoi qu'il leur en coûte.

Il s'assit en soupirant sur le lit à baldaquins. Bon sang, malgré la petite bibliothèque mise à sa disposition, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Ace et leur bébé.

Leur enfant.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait appris la nouvelle et il commençait seulement à intégrer qu'il serait père dans quelques mois. Il s'en réjouissait autant qu'il s'en inquiétait, surtout au vu des circonstances actuelles. S'il n'échappait pas à ce mariage imposé, Ace mettrait leur enfant au monde hors mariage et la société le lui ferait sans aucun doute payer cher. Marco ne pourrait même pas en revendiquer la paternité et son fiancé serait considéré comme une catin. Royale, certes, mais Ace serait critiqué, hué, et son enfant vivrait avec l'étiquette de bâtard.

Il ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Marco se tendit et se releva brusquement en entendant quelqu'un déverrouiller la porte. Il fit signe à Truc d'aller se cacher sous l'oreiller et elle obéit rapidement. Le battant s'ouvrit et Marco grogna en voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval.

Flampe, sa future femme s'il ne partait pas. Et accessoirement, une des pires pestes du monde, bien qu'il n'en avait pas croisé beaucoup. De plus, elle était bien trop jeune pour lui. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, bordel, ce n'était encore qu'une enfant !

Il préféra ignorer qu'Ace n'en avait que cinq de plus et que dans certaines familles, on mariait les filles bien plus jeunes. Il savait que son argument n'était guère valable.

\- Marco, j'ai appris que tu avais encore essayé de t'enfuir… susurra-telle en souriant.

\- On se demande bien pourquoi, yoi, gronda Marco en lui tournant le dos.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la supporter. Pourtant, il la sentit s'approcher de lui malgré sa position hostile et il se figea lorsqu'elle osa poser ses mains sur lui.

\- Enlève tes mains de mes épaules, yoi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Flampe ne lui obéit pas et au contraire, ses mains glissèrent sur ses côtes. Marco se retint de la frapper immédiatement, sentant que cela ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis. Cependant, les doigts froids sur sa chemise lui donnaient des envies de meurtre. Seuls les membres de sa famille pouvaient se permettre un tel geste, mais surtout pas elle.

\- Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose, hum ? souffla Flampe à son oreille. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions beaucoup nous amuser ensemble…

Il se tendit quand elle commença à défaire gauchement les boutons de sa chemise. Elle était beaucoup trop entreprenante pour son âge, malgré sa maladresse. Il se demanda un instant laquelle de ses sœurs plus âgées avaient pu lui enseigner à se comporter ainsi, avant de réfléchir à un moyen de l'arrêter sans recourir à la violence.

Il lui saisit finalement les poignets, doucement mais sûrement, et les éloigna de lui.

\- Ne me touche pas, yoi.

\- Allez, ne sois pas si prude, nous serons bientôt mariés de toute façon…

Les lèvres de la jeune femme dérivèrent dangereusement vers son cou et Marco s'apprêtait à la repousser quand une voix gronda :

\- Flampe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Katakuri ! Je…

\- Tu n'as aucune d'excuses pour être ici, la réprimanda-t-il.

Flampe baissa la tête, prise en faute, alors que Marco la relâchait prestement.

\- Néanmoins, Mère n'en saura rien. Je te promets que cela restera entre nous. D'ailleurs, elle te demande, tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

La jeune femme se releva, à la fois furieuse que son frère l'ait interrompu et honteuse d'avoir été vu dans une situation pareille. Marco soupira de soulagement quand Flampe sortit et remit d'une main tremblante ses boutons. Il se tourna ensuite vers Katakuri, qui avait fermé la porte derrière sa sœur.

Ami ou ennemi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était fiancé à Luffy que l'homme l'aiderait…

\- Il vaut mieux que Portgas n'entende pas parler de cet incident. Je tiens à ce que ma petite sœur reste en vie, déclara à voix basse l'homme.

\- Tu…

\- Personne ne doit savoir, l'interrompit brutalement Katakuri. Et ne tente plus de t'enfuir, Mère emploiera les grands moyens pour te contenir dans cette chambre sinon.

\- Mais Ace…

\- Ils ont un plan, qui est presque infaillible. Tu ne seras pas marié à une de mes petites sœurs. J'ai cru comprendre que même la loi serait de votre côté…

Katakuri haussa un sourcil et Marco rougit légèrement. L'homme signala qu'il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps pour ne pas éveiller la méfiance de ses frères, mais il laissa une toute petite boîte sur le lit. Marco attendit qu'il parte pour la récupérer et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit une fine bague en or gravé d'une fleur d'hibiscus et un petit mot.

 _« Je t'aime. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te demander en mariage en face._

 _Ace »_

Marco sourit doucement en faisant rouler le bijou dans sa paume. C'était vraiment peu conventionnel, mais ça lui allait. Ace devait avoir un plan pour le sortir de là et cela devait en faire partie.

Truc sortit de sous l'oreiller et babillant en voyant la bague, heureuse pour Marco et Ace. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'il mit la bague à son annulaire gauche et insuffla un peu de sa magie pour rendre le bijou invisible, pour l'instant. La dépense la fit tomber sur le lit et Marco l'installa sur l'oreiller, avant de faire disparaître dans sa poche l'écrin et le papier.

Le poids de la bague sur son doigt lui fit chaud au cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Ace en tête, mais il attendrait qu'il se manifeste. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

* * *

 **Et à Jeudi pour le mariage !**

 ***se planque dans son bunker par sécurité***

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	25. XXIV : Le mariage

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Sniff, aujourd'hui est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'ai encore du mal à concevoir que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fic.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Truc est le seul personnage à m'appartenir, tous les autres sont à Oda.**

 **Bêta : Neechu, qui a rattrapé mon manque de café sur ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **XXIV : Le mariage**

 _Pas celui voulu, hélas_

Marco laissa errer son regard sur la foule des invités, inquiet. Depuis la bague, il n'avait reçu aucun message d'Ace et le jour du mariage était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas épouser Flampe et pourtant, vu qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fuir avant ce jour fatidique, il y serait contraint si Ace ne le sortait pas de là par n'importe quel moyen.

Il accepterait même de se faire enlever si c'était la seule solution. Tant pis pour le peu d'orgueil qui lui restait. Après avoir été enfermé dans une tour pendant trente ans et avoir dû porter des robes, il n'était plus à ça près.

Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent un catogan bien connu et il tressaillit en reconnaissant Thatch. Ace se trouvait à ses côtés et Marco déglutit en le voyant dans une tenue d'apparat qui mettait en valeur ses formes tout en dissimulant son début de grossesse. Le blond dut s'obliger à détourner la tête pour que personne ne remarque l'attention appuyée qu'il portait à Ace.

Son regard tomba alors sur la Reine sorcière, imposante de par sa taille et son poids. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux et il soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réitérer ses menaces pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait se tenir à carreau. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle attaquerait le royaume des Newgate si la Tea Party ne suivait pas son cours par sa faute.

Il caressa sa bague du pouce, toujours invisible grâce à Truc. D'ailleurs, il se demanda où était la petite fée. Il la trouva en train de piller discrètement le buffet et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle était irrécupérable.

\- Puis-je partager ton hilarité, mon époux ? souffla une voix féminine à son oreille.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés Flampe, alors ne m'appelle pas ainsi, yoi, répondit-il.

Il regrettait un peu que la Reine sorcière ne suive pas tout à fait les traditions et qu'il soit obligé de supporter sa fiancée jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mettre sa robe de mariée.

\- Dans un peu moins de trois heures, le prêtre nous unira, ne sois pas si dur en paroles, pouffa-t-elle en posant ses fines mains sur ses hanches. Même si ce soir, il faudra être dur autre part…

Marco eut envie de vomir au sous-entendu. Il était hors de question d'étreindre quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ace. Il ne voulait qu'Ace à ses côtés et pas une jeune fille à peine sortie de ses langes. Il se dégagea de sa prise avec violence, la repoussant, et elle rit simplement.

\- Qu'importe que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, tu n'auras pas le choix ! déclara-t-elle.

Elle lui vola un baiser avant de devoir aller se changer et Marco se retint de s'essuyer les lèvres alors que la Reine sorcière le fixait, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Le blond aperçut du coin de l'œil Ace foudroyer Flampe du regard et il ne put s'empêcher d'en être content.

Bientôt, lui aussi dut prendre congé des invités pour revêtir son costume de cérémonie. Des serviteurs l'aidèrent à l'enfiler et Marco s'y sentit pris au piège, presque incapable de respirer à cause du col.

Il était à nouveau un oiseau en cage et il détestait cette sensation.

Le cœur lourd, il pensa à Ace. Il baissa la tête et, joignant les mains, pria pour qu'il puisse échapper à ce mariage honni. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Marco sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage quand il vit son père dans le miroir.

\- Papa, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, yoi. En venant, tu prouves au monde que tu acceptes ce mariage…

\- Je ne laisserai jamais un de mes fils affronter seul la Reine sorcière si je peux l'éviter, murmura en souriant l'homme. Puis il y a un mariage que j'approuve beaucoup...

Les yeux dorés d'Edward Newgate pétillèrent de malice et Marco rougit.

\- Alors vous savez…

\- Portgas a trouvé une solution brillante pour te sortir de ce pétrin et a tenu à m'en faire part. D'ailleurs, je me dois de te féliciter pour votre enfant, chuchota son père. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu me permettes d'être grand-père une nouvelle fois. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il rencontre ses cousins, alors tu auras intérêt à nous rendre visite !

\- Mais si jamais le plan ne marche pas, comment Ace va faire, yoi ?

\- Elle serait capable de l'élever seule, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais Thatch est prêt à faire un mariage blanc pour éviter tout déshonneur et pour que mon futur petit-fils ou petite-fille soit considéré comme appartenant aux Newgate. Mais Ace n'échouera pas, alors n'y pense pas.

Marco voulut répliquer, sauf que l'heure de la cérémonie sonna. Il faillit paniquer, jusqu'à ce que son père le rassure d'un regard et ne l'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel en plein air.

L'anxiété du blond ne fit que s'accroître en voyant Flampe apparaître, dans une robe de mariée qui ne convenait pas à son jeune âge. Une boule grossissait dans son ventre tout le long de la cérémonie, mais il garda foi en Ace malgré tout. Pourtant, quand la cérémonie touchait à sa fin et que le prêtre ne tarderait pas à les sacrer mari et femme, Marco dut lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il était fichu. Les hommes de la Reine sorcière avait dû arrêter Ace et l'empêcher de mettre à exécution son plan.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

\- Je crois qu'effectivement, il y a un problème avec le marié, monsieur le Prêtre. **  
**

L'assemblée se tourna et des murmures surpris s'élevèrent quand ils virent Ace sur un cheval blanc, dans l'allée entre les bancs, cette fois-ci avec des vêtements ne cachant pas sa grossesse.

\- Je suis la princesse Ann, de la famille Portgas. Marco Newgate est lié à moi par l'honneur et l'esprit. Il est mon premier, le père de mon enfant et mon fiancé. Par les lois sacrées, vous ne pouvez ordonner ce mariage.

\- Ace, yoi, souffla Marco en le voyant.

Toutes ses inquiétudes disparurent dans la seconde qui suivit. Les murmures des invités se firent plus bruyants, jusqu'à ce que la Reine sorcière ne rajoute son grain de sel.

\- Princesse Portgas, tu es une menteuse en plus d'être une adepte du travestissement et une femme sans morale ! Tu t'es sans aucun doute acoquinée avec un écuyer et tu cherches à camoufler ton déshonneur !

La Reine pointa un doigt sur Ace, qui ne broncha pas.

\- Révèle le père de l'enfant ! fit-elle froidement en lançant sa magie sur Ace.

Un lien doré partit du ventre de la femme enceinte, puis s'agrandit pour s'enrouler autour de Marco. La Reine sorcière manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive tant elle était stupéfaite et Ace fit signe au blond de le rejoindre. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son père, qui acquiesça simplement avec un sourire.

Marco courut vers Ace alors que la Reine sorcière hurlait à ses soldats de les arrêter et de tuer la princesse. Le brun le hissa sur son cheval avant de le faire partir au galop. Marco passa ses bras autour du torse de son fiancé et frémit lorsqu'il vit une ligne de gardes leur barrer la route.

\- On ne passera jamais, yoi, s'inquiéta le blond, avant qu'un bras élastique ne fasse le ménage.

\- J'te couvre, Ace ! Passe devant, j'ai le cul de la vieille peau à botter avant ! cria Luffy, qui venait d'apparaître.

Ace lui répondit par un rire, puis lui cria de faire attention en passant devant lui.

\- J'ai mon fiancé pour assurer mes fesses ! répliqua Luffy alors que les cavaliers s'éloignaient.

Ils traversèrent la ville dans un galop effréné, puis Ace fit ralentir petit à petit son cheval une fois le pont-levis passé, jusqu'à passer au trot. Marco en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le faisant frissonner.

\- Merci. Et je suis désolé d'avoir douté, yoi.

\- Je comprends que tu te sois inquiété… Mais maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien.

Marco faillit répliquer qu'ils risquaient toujours de se faire rattraper quand ils tombèrent au détour d'un virage, sur une compagnie portant les armoiries de Baterilla et des Newgate.

\- Vous êtes à l'heure, remarqua le chef de la compagnie en relevant son casque.

\- Haruta ? s'étonna Marco.

\- Bah oui, ton fiancé est venu nous demander de l'aide. Puis comme on veut voir plein de mini-Marco courir partout, on allait pas dire non !

Marco leva les yeux au ciel, déclenchant le rire d'Ace, et le blond resserra son étreinte. Il était enfin avec celui à qui son cœur appartenait.

\- Bon, par contre c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut se dépêcher si on veut être rentré à Baterilla avant la date du mariage ! déclara Haruta.

\- Quel mariage, yoi ? demanda son aîné, les sourcils froncés. Ace, c'est quoi cette histoire de… Mais pourquoi tu te marres, yoi ?

\- C'est notre mariage, imbécile ! répondit affectueusement Ace entre deux éclats de rire.

Marco soupira, avant de sourire en observant le visage lumineux de son fiancé.

Il était peut-être un imbécile, mais définitivement un imbécile heureux et amoureux.

* * *

 **Donc je vous dis à demain pour l'épilogue et la fin, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	26. Epilogue

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Et voici le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue de toute cette histoire.**

 **Cette fic, qui au départ devait être un simple OS, fait 40k mots. J'en reviens toujours pas. Alors Merci à Grise de m'avoir lancé ce défi, je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire.**

 **Merci aussi à Neechu, qui a eu le courage de me corriger, de me tirer les oreilles quand je partais trop loin et d'avoir supporté mon rythme infernal. Mille merci. Cette histoire n'aurait jamais été aussi bien sans ton concours, quoi que tu en dises.**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, que ce soit depuis le début ou en prenant en cours de route, vos reviews ont été un concentré de joie et de crises de rire à ne plus en finir.**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire et à peluche peut-être sur d'autres histoires !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

\- … Et c'est comme ça que votre maman a pu épouser votre papa ! conclut Thatch avec un immense sourire.

\- Oooooh ! soufflèrent devant lui deux petites filles.

\- Mais… ça veut dire que Maman, elle a tué un dragon ? Pourquoi elle l'a tué ? Il était pas méchant le dragon ! Hein, tonton ?

Thatch manqua de rire devant la bouille adorable qu'affichait la plus jeune de ses nièces, son adorable petite Grise. Ses grands yeux bleus le fixaient, attendant une réponse.

Puis sa grande sœur souffla, ses iris noirs pétillant de malice :

\- Maman, elle a tué le dragon, parce que les dragons mangent les petites filles comme toi !

Rose chatouilla alors Grise sur les côtes et la plus jeune partit dans un éclat de rire. Thatch sourit, amusé par la scène, avant que les deux filles ne se tournent vers lui, un même rictus espiègle sur le visage. Il tomba sur le tapis moelleux quand ses deux nièces lui sautèrent dessus pour le chatouiller à son tour et il se défendit bec et ongles pour ne pas les laisser gagner.

\- Rose, Grise, arrêtez d'embêter votre oncle, yoi !

Les deux petites filles relevèrent la tête et sourirent en voyant leurs parents à la porte du salon. Elles libérèrent Thatch, qui se releva prestement.

\- Après, si c'est Thatch qui a commencé les hostilités… objecta doucement Ace, passant un bras sous celui de son mari.

\- Ace, on avait dit que tu ne les encourageais pas, yoi.

\- Je ne les encourage pas, je leur trouve des circonstances atténuantes, répliqua le brun.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel alors que leurs filles les rejoignaient. Grise s'accrocha au pantalon de sa mère et lui demanda avec de grands yeux tristes :

\- Dis Maman, pourquoi t'as tué le dragon de l'histoire ?

\- Quelle histoire ? l'interrogea sa mère.

Ace haussa un sourcil, en parfaite imitation de Marco, avant de se tourner vers Thatch, le seul coupable possible.

\- Bah, l'histoire épique de ta rencontre avec Papa ! répondit Rose comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Et de ses… ses sauvetages ! ajouta-t-elle fièrement en retrouvant le mot.

\- Oui ! acquiesça vigoureusement Grise. Alors, pourquoi il est mort le dragon, Maman ?

Ace lança un regard noir à Thatch tandis que Marco se marrait doucement. Le blond s'agenouilla à la hauteur de ses filles et leur expliqua doucement :

\- Hé bien, le dragon ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir, donc Ace n'avait pas d'autre choix, yoi.

\- Donc en vrai, c'était un méchant dragon ? voulut savoir Grise.

Marco acquiesça et cela suffit à la cadette. Le blond se releva et embrassa doucement son mari pour le calmer. Leurs filles grimacèrent de dégoût alors que Thatch riait de bon cœur.

\- Les filles, c'est l'heure de votre cours d'équitation. Vous devriez descendre, Saber vous attend, yoi.

Rose et Grise hochèrent la tête et firent un câlin à leurs parents avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs. Ace se permit alors de frapper Thatch derrière la tête.

\- Non mais quelle idée de raconter cette histoire… Grise n'a que quatre ans ! grommela le souverain de Baterilla.

\- C'est elles qui me l'ont demandée ! Puis j'ai édulcoré l'histoire, tu te doutes bien… Je n'allais pas raconter non plus comment vous avez fait Rose !

Ace rougit, mal à l'aise, et Marco rit doucement en effleurant le ventre légèrement rond de son mari. Thatch, qui avait pris la bosse pour de la graisse, les observa d'un œil suspicieux, puis demanda :

\- Rassurez-moi, le prochain n'est pas déjà en route ?

Ace sourit largement. Oh si, Thatch serait à nouveau tonton dans quelques mois !

\- Misère… J'espère que ce sera un garçon.

\- Comme ça, ça fera une personne en moins pour essayer de te tresser les cheveux, yoi ? rit Marco.

\- Me rappelle pas ce moment de honte, s'il te plaît, gémit Thatch.

Ace éclata de rire. Cette bêtise de la part de ses filles avait été presque plus drôle que la tête de Dragon quand Luffy lui avait appris qu'il avait botté les fesses de la Reine sorcière.

Cela semblait si loin… C'était il y a six ans déjà. Les choses avaient changé tellement vite, entre son mariage avec Marco, son premier enfant et son premier neveu, la reconstruction de Baterilla, s'imposer en tant que souverain, et tout le reste.

Ace avait presque l'impression d'être vieux avant l'heure et il n'avait même pas trente ans.

\- Un Berry pour tes pensées, yoi ? souffla Marco à son oreille.

Ace rougit doucement alors que le blond posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Oh, laissez-moi rejoindre Truc à la cuisine avant de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! les taquina Thatch.

\- Tu as enfin changé d'avis pour son prénom ? répliqua Ace avec un fin sourire.

\- Je lui en ferai accepter un plus joli un jour, c'est certain !

Ace lui adressa un fin sourire, persuadé qu'au contraire, Thatch se démenait pour rien. Le prince lui tira la langue, avant de prendre congé pour rejoindre Truc et tenter d'avoir raison.

Marco enlaça Ace et lui demanda ensuite à quoi il pensait.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà vieux…

\- Tant que nous sommes vieux ensembles, c'est le plus important, non, yoi ? souffla Marco.

\- Ils vécurent heureux, vieillirent main dans la main et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? C'est une fin digne d'un conte de fée, ricana Ace.

\- Dont tu serais le beau prince…

\- Et toi la demoiselle dans sa tour ? finit son mari en riant.

\- Sans doute, Ace, sans doute yoi, admit Marco. Et vu l'enthousiasme de Thatch, je propose que ce soit lui qui l'écrive, non ?

Ace hoqueta de surprise avant de se tourner vers le phénix. Avait-il conscience de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de sortir ? Thatch transformerait ça en histoire de cul plus rapidement que Truc engloutissait un gâteau. Marco rit face à sa réaction et passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun.

\- En tout cas, ça commencerait par "Il était une fois ", yoi, souffla le blond avant d'embrasser son mari.

Ace étouffa un gémissement alors que les doigts de Marco remontaient sur son torse.

\- Et vu comme les choses tournent, elle se terminera dans un lit, cette histoire, répliqua le brun.

\- Oh, mais elle m'intéresse beaucoup, cette fin, yoi.

Ace leva les yeux au ciel, avant de récupérer les mains de Marco dans les siennes et de le mener jusqu'à leur chambre. Le rire libre et joyeux du blond se perdit entre les murs du château.

Et ils vécurent heureux, vieillissant main dans la main et entourés par leurs enfants.


End file.
